


O Conto da Duquesa

by AndyWBlackstorn



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Role Reversal, Role Reverse AU, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 37,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Mary Austin tem um grande amor pela música, mas tem medo do que os outros pensariam se ela se revelasse como cantora. No entanto, ao encontrar com Chrissie, Dominique e Veronica, descobrem que as quatro podem fazer algo tão grande que jamais conseguiriam sozinhas. (Ou, num universo alternativo, se as namoradas dos membros do Queen fossem quem formasse uma banda).
Relationships: Brian May/Chrissie Mullen, Chrissie Mullen & Veronica Tetzlaff, Dominique Beyrand & Chrissie Mullen, Dominique Beyrand & Veronica Tetzlaff, Dominique Beyrand/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff, Mary Austin & Chrissie Mullen, Mary Austin & Dominique Beyrand, Mary Austin & Dominique Beyrand & Chrissie Mullen & Veronica Tetzlaff, Mary Austin & Veronica Tetzlaff, Mary Austin/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 5





	1. I

Chrissie acordou antes da hora, mas não se levantou. Ainda estava cedo demais pra acordar, e assim, ela decidiu ficar mais um tempo na cama. Pensando e refletindo. Encarou o pôster dos Beatles, na parede do quarto, quase como que esperando que eles ganhassem vida e falassem alguma coisa para ajudá-la. Chrissie tinha uma vaga impressão do que eles diriam: "o que você tá esperando pra levar sua Red Special pra faculdade e agitar o campus?"

Era o último dia de férias, logo ela voltaria à Faculdade Maria Assumpta, para o curso de treinamento de professores. Ela tinha escolhido o curso por gostar de crianças, por gostar de ensinar, para agradar seus pais pensando no futuro. E ela realmente pensava no futuro. Mas dentro dela, tinha uma partezinha que sonhava em ganhar a vida com a música. Mas não tinha certeza se um dia isso seria possível de acontecer.

Ela estava com essa ideia de levar sua velha guitarra pra faculdade, pra tocar no meio do campus e ver se alguém deixaria uns trocados, por pena ou por reconhecer seu talento bruto. Não importava o motivo, o importante era que ela teria pelo menos algum dinheiro de reserva. Seus pais passavam por dificuldades financeiras e ela não queria dar despesas, mas enquanto estudava, não conseguia arrumar um emprego. Ainda assim, pensou se não pareceria ridícula com uma guitarra atrelada às costas, andando pra lá e pra cá.

Antes que Chrissie pudesse decidir mais alguma coisa, ouviu sua mãe, a chamar para tomar café. Ela se levantou e foi, tomando seu lugar à mesa.

-Tudo bem Chrissie? - sua mãe ficou preocupada ao ver o estado da filha.

-Ah sim, só estou cansada, e tentando reunir coragem pra voltar - a menina improvisou - sei que esse semestre não vai ser muito fácil.

-Mas é como sempre digo, continue estudando que logo vai chegar o dia que você vai se formar - Margaret disse num tom animado, o que arrancou um sorriso da filha.

Chrissie sorriu por sua mãe tentar animá-la, e por um instante, conseguiu tomar café com um pouco mais de ânimo. Ela tentaria não se preocupar tanto com o futuro que nem tinha chegado ainda.

Depois, decidiu passar a manhã lendo seus livros favoritos, um pouco de Sherlock Holmes, depois CS Lewis, e começou Volta ao Mundo em 80 dias, mas não chegou a terminar. Quando se cansou da leitura, olhou de relance para a Red Special, era como se a guitarra a estivesse encarando, como se silenciosamente implorasse pra que a garota a levasse para a faculdade.

Chrissie fez uma careta e virou pro outro lado, e então decidiu dar uma chance ao seu plano. Se não desse certo, nunca mais levaria instrumento nenhum para o campus.

Ela chegou à Faculdade Maria Assumpta com a Red Special atrelada às suas costas, e é claro que aquilo chamou a atenção dos olhares curiosos. Tentou ignorá-los, mas era muito difícil. Perceber que estava sendo observada provocava borboletas em seu estômago. No pior sentido da expressão.

Então logo Chrissie guardou sua preciosa guitarra no seu dormitório. Não a usaria agora, ainda tinha um período de aulas pra enfrentar. Então só depois colocaria seu plano em prática.

Depois de aulas maçantes, e uma ou outra que realmente a agradavam, e Chrissie as achava muito mais produtivas, houve um período de intervalo. Ela voltou ao seu quarto, mas não entrou com pressa, ainda estava com medo, ainda hesitava em fazer o que queria.

Chrissie deu outro suspiro, fechou a cara numa expressão de "é agora ou nunca" e decidiu de vez que iria tocar. Abriu o case da Red Special, agarrou o braço da guitarra com todas as forças, e pé antes pé, foi até o pátio do campus.

Ignorou os burburinhos ao seu redor, sentou na seu banquinho preferido, colocou o chapéu surrado e de feltro ao lado dela e então posicionou a guitarra, já sabia exatamente qual canção tocar. Tocou as primeiras notas de Hey Jude, uma de suas preferidas dos seus amados Beatles.

Por sorte ou seu plano estar funcionando, um e outro estudante deixou uns trocados em seu chapéu, o que lhe deu coragem para continuar cantando, mesmo com a voz trêmula de vergonha. Chrissie então terminou a canção, mas foi surpreendida por alguém a observando. Só viu uma silhueta de uma sombra, já que ela estava olhando pra baixo.

-Oi... - disse a universitária que observava a guitarrista - aceita pedidos?

Chrissie olhou pra cima e sorriu com timidez, decidindo se respondia sim ou não.


	2. II

Dominique Beyrand tinha estado bem ocupada aquela manhã. Tinha assistido as aulas das suas matérias favoritas, mas mesmo assim tinham sido cansativas. Ela amava estudar Relações Internacionais, sempre quis conhecer o mundo, talvez porque se sentisse meio deslocada longe de casa. Ela havia crescido no interior rural da França e, diferente de todos que queriam estudar em Paris, ela se esforçou para ir pra Londres. Era longe de onde sua mãe, Marie, morava, mas ela prometeu à mãe que um dia voltaria e a faria orgulhosa, melhor, o plano de Dominique era trazer a mãe para Londres e garantir uma boa vida às duas.

No entanto, a universitária francesa tinha outros sonhos pulsando em seu coração. Gostaria de trabalhar com música, nem que fosse como produtora, mas pensando no mais improvável, queria cantar e tocar alguma coisa, depois que decidisse o que exatamente queria aprender a tocar.

Foi por isso que ao ver aquela moça tocando guitarra no meio do campus chamou sua atenção, a fazendo se lembrar do seu outro sonho ligado à música.

Dominique a observou por um tempo, ponderando se falava com ela ou não. Afinal, a guitarrista era uma completa desconhecida para ela. Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia se lembrar se já tinha visto ela antes. A curiosidade falou mais alto e então Dominique se aproximou dela, e atirou sua pergunta.

-Aceita pedidos?

Chrissie então olhou para ela, um pouco perplexa e assustada, não estava acostumada com as pessoas puxando assunto com ela. Respirou antes de responder.

-Só sei tocar as dos Beatles, se não se importa - se justificou a srta. Mullen.

-Sem problemas - Dominique entendeu - também gosto deles. Olha, faz tempo que você toca aqui no pátio? Nunca te vi tocando, mas você toca muito bem.

-Mesmo? - Chrissie corou com os elogios - Puxa, obrigada, eu...

-É sério, e também canta muito bem - acrescentou Dominique.

-Bom, eu agradeço... - Chrissie sorriu, mas olhou pro chão, imaginando se a estranha contribuiria com alguma quantia, mas se lembrou de sua pergunta inicial - eu comecei a tocar aqui hoje...

-Mesmo? E vai tocar todos os dias, então? - Beyrand se empolgou.

-Eu pretendo, por causa de certos motivos - nisso Chrissie fez um gesto com a cabeça, apontando pro chapéu.

-Entendi - assentiu Dominique - olha, eu não tenho muito dinheiro, mas... posso vir te ver tocar, se quiser.

-Obrigada - respondeu Chrissie, um tanto envergonhada, se achando repetitiva.

-Não sei seu nome - constatou Dominique.

-Chrissie, pode me chamar de Chrissie - a guitarrista ofereceu sua mão direita, se sentindo mais confortável.

-Dominique - respondeu a outra - então nos vemos amanhã?

-Pode ser, digo, está combinado - Chrissie se atrapalhou um pouco.

-Combinado - concordou Dominique, mas ela ficou mais um pouco ali, esperando que Chrissie tocasse "I wanna hold your hand".

A guitarrista começou tímida, mas logo foi se soltando, empolgada por Dominique estar cantando junto com ela.

Chrissie criou coragem para cantar mais três canções então deu por encerrada suas apresentações do dia. Dominique ainda estava por perto quando ela contou os lucros do dia, 62 libras e 80 centavos. Não era muito, mas já ajudava um pouco. Tentou não deixar que a ganância crescesse dentro de si, era uma quantia que ajudaria, e era por isso que estava se prestando àquele papel de se expor, tocando na frente de todo mundo.

-É.. - ela disse a Dominique, enquanto criava coragem pra dizer o resto da frase - eu vou indo, mas... foi legal te conhecer. 

-Antes que você vá embora - Beyrand entendia a timidez da nova amiga - que curso faz aqui? Se não me importa perguntar.

-Não, não, tudo bem - Chrissie voltou a se sentir à vontade - eu faço Pedagogia, e você?

-Relações Internacionais - sorriu Dominique.

-Puxa... - Mullen queria falar que era um curso muito melhor que o dela, mas preferiu não dizer nada.

As pessoas tinham uma tendência de achar que Pedagogia era um curso inferior, e às vezes esse pensamento contaminava Chrissie também, no entanto, ela gostava do seu curso e no final era isso que importava.

-Bom, te encontro amanhã - resumiu Dominique - eu vou indo. 

-Tchau! - Mullen sorriu, se despedindo da amigável estranha.

Talvez, além do dinheiro, a ideia de tocar guitarra tinha trazido mais essa coisa boa de ter feito uma nova amiga.

Por ter uma nova amiga e por ter uns trocados a mais no bolso, não muito, mas o suficiente pra que Chrissie ficasse mais calma, ela teve a coragem renovada pra mais uma vez, levar sua Red Special ao campus outra vez.

No momento do intervalo, lá se pôs ela no mesmo lugar, tentando tocar "Let It Be" dessa vez. Um pouco depois que ela tinha terminado, Dominique veio ao seu encontro como tinha prometido. Mas dessa vez, a srta. Beyrand tinha trazido algo a mais com ela.

-O que é isso? - disse Chrissie, se arrependendo logo em seguida, sabendo que era uma pergunta tola e ela sabia muito bem o que Dominique tinha trazido.

-Bom, pensei em te fazer companhia - a outra deu de ombros, respondendo, voltando os olhos pro par de bongôs que estava em suas mãos - tem algum problema?

-Não, não de jeito nenhum - Chrissie acabou ficando preocupada com a opinião de Dominique se negasse o pedido dela - acho... até legal você me acompanhar.

-Ah sim, sendo assim, canta "Let It Be" de novo - pediu Beyrand e Mullen sorriu em resposta, logo as duas estavam cantando e tocando juntas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa é mais uma daquelas minhas ideias absurdas. Estava pensando como seria se fosse as meninas namoradas dos meninos do Queen no lugar deles, como as coisas seriam, e essa história surgiu. Eu ainda não sei bem como essa história vai terminar, vamos descobrir juntos, mas eu tenho uma vaga ideia do que vou fazer mais pra frente. Ah, essa história não está relacionada com o universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie. Vou atualizá-la toda segunda-feira. Acho que é só isso mesmo.


	3. III

Então, criando um novo hábito e se acostumando com ele, Chrissie se encontrava todos os dias com Dominique no campus para tocarem juntas.

Era sempre Chrissie que começava, tímida e acanhada, mas a percussão de Dominique fazia a música ganhar força e contagiar a alguns que paravam para vê-las tocarem. Algumas dessas pessoas, já eram fãs de carteirinha por assim dizer, já que sempre acompanhavam as meninas.

Quando não estavam tocando, Dominique e Chrissie estudavam muito, e quando tinham um tempo, conversavam uma com a outra. Por mais que Mullen fosse cautelosa e Beyrand mais espontânea, logo as meninas se uniram em amizade, por seu amor pela música, e por preocupação com o futuro.

Assim, Chrissie e Dominique continuaram com sua pequena banda improvisada, e no meio das apresentações, passaram a notar uma moça que estava sempre ali. Como as duas amigas, a moça em questão conhecia muito bem cada canção que elas cantavam, as acompanhando.

Tratava-se de Veronica Tetzlaff, uma caloura recém chegada a Maria Assumpta, outra aluna de Pedagogia como Chrissie. Apesar de apreciar os Beatles, outro do seu gênero musical favorito era R&B e disco, gêneros esses que a inspiraram a aprender a tocar baixo.

Na época da escola, ela até teve a própria banda, mas não durou muito já que a mãe dela não gostava que ela saísse à noite para tocar. Às vezes, quando gostava muito de uma música, a treinava no baixo, mas com certa tristeza. É claro que amava música, mas seu instrumento servia para dar peso à música que outros instrumentos faziam, fora disso, ficava apenas fazendo batidas graves. Foi por isso que aquelas outras duas alunas chamaram sua atenção, se não fosse tão tímida, se ofereceria pra tocar com elas. Por enquanto, se contentava em observá-las.

Foi assim que encerraram uma apresentação da sua versão de "Here Comes The Sun", que Dominique decidiu de repente falar com Veronica, mesmo não a conhecendo.

-Psss, pra onde vai Domi? - Chrissie ficou sem entender o que sua amiga estava fazendo.

-Calma, Chrissie, não é nada demais, prometo - ela se virou, explicando rapidamente e logo voltando a colocar seu plano em prática.

Veronica notou a garota do bongô se aproximando e até tentou disfarçar, mas tentou ficar ali, esperando pra ver o que aconteceria.

-Oi, desculpa interromper, mas eu sou Dominique, prazer em conhecê-la, você é... - Beyrand se apresentou.

-Veronica - ela deu um sorriso sem graça ao dizer seu nome - oi.

-Bom, eu só queria agradecer por vir nos ver sempre, me sinto muito agradecida por você gostar da gente, mesmo - Dominique explicou sua aproximação.

-Oh, isso? É, bom, eu... Realmente gosto de ver vocês tocarem - Veronica riu de nervoso - gostaria de ter um pouco da coragem de vocês...

-Ah, bom a ideia foi toda da Chrissie, sabe? A guitarrista - respondeu Domi - mas você diz isso porque toca algum instrumento também?

-Hã, um pouco de baixo - Veronica olhou pro chão.

-Sério mesmo? Isso, bom, desculpa, não quero te deixar sem graça - Domi voltou atrás no que tinha pensado - posso te apresentar pra minha amiga Chrissie?

-Claro - Veronica tinha confiado na estranha, já que ela tinha entendido sua timidez.

Chrissie prestou atenção na moça que estava ao lado de Dominique, era uma estranha conhecida. Era claro que Mullen a reconhecia de todas as apresentações que ela tinha visto, mas nem desconfiava de quem ela era.

-Oh Chrissie, essa é a Veronica, uma das nossas fãs assíduas - Dominique esclareceu o mistério - posso te descrever assim, não é Veronica?

-Eu acho que sim - Tetzlaff tentou conter o nervosismo.

-Ah a Domi te intimidou um pouco, não foi? - Chrissie logo defendeu a novata - eu sou Christine Mullen, mas pode me chamar de Chrissie.

-Prazer em te conhecer - Veronica estendeu uma mão à guitarrista, que a apertou - você toca muito bem, vocês duas na verdade, além de cantarem bem também.

-Muito obrigada mesmo - Chrissie deu um sorriso sem graça, pelo elogio.

-Ah Veronica, se não se importar, se você quiser é claro, aceita tomar um café, ou chá com a gente depois da aula na cafeteria? - ofereceu Beyrand, sem perder tempo.

-Nossa, eu... - Veronica engoliu em seco, surpresa - bom acho que sim, eu vou, vou sim.

-Certo, te encontramos lá - Chrissie concordou com a ideia.

-Ou se preferir, pode ficar um pouco mais - sugeriu Dominique com um sorriso enorme.

-Ou se tiver um compromisso marcado pra agora, não vamos importar se precisar ir - Chrissie limpou a garganta, olhando feio para Domi.

-Não me importo de ficar mais um pouco - Veronica deixou escapar uma risadinha, e deu de ombros, se divertindo com o comportamento das duas amigas.

No fim, Tetzlaff apenas balançava a cabeça no ritmo das canções que Beyrand e Mullen continuaram cantando.


	4. IV

Veronica estava nervosa, apesar da simpatia de Chrissie e Dominique, mas ela sempre se sentia tímida perto de pessoas novas. No entanto, o que a motivou a aceitar o convite e comparecer à cantina no horário que elas tinham combinado era o fato de que as três amavam música. E lá no fundo da cabeça de Veronica, uma ideia começou a surgir, ideia essa que a deixou mais nervosa de novo. 

Ela tinha certeza que tinha vontade de tocar com aquelas meninas, de ser parte do que elas estavam fazendo, pois, mesmo de uma forma simples, Dominique e Chrissie deixavam o campus melhor com sua música, mais acolhedor e menos assustador, algo que Veronica pensava que era um dos objetivos da música, fazer as pessoas se sentirem bem. E pensando nisso, novamente tomou coragem para ir até a cafeteria, esperando as meninas chegarem.

Antes que Chrissie cumprimentasse Veronica, Dominique tomou sua frente, o que fez Mullen revirar os olhos.

-Oi, Veronica, que bom que veio - disse Beyrand animada.

-Oi... - respondeu Tetzlaff, sem graça.

-Desculpe por isso, Veronica - Chrissie pediu à novata e olhou feio para Dominique em seguida - obrigada por ter vindo.

-Então... - Domi cruzou suas mãos sobre a mesa, fingindo um ar sério - eu e Chrissie estávamos pensando em te convidar pra tocar com a gente.

-Dominique, eu disse pra não ser tão direta! - Chrissie reclamou.

-Mas eu disse o mais calmamente possível, eu estudo diplomacia, esqueceu? - gabou-se Domi, um pouco divertida.

-Bem, Veronica - Chrissie tentou consertar - se você se sentir confortável e querer aceitar o convite, você é mais que bem vinda pra tocar baixo com a gente, se quiser. E não precisa responder agora, posso te dar um tempo pra pensar, sem problema, sem pressão.

-É, vocês realmente me pegaram de surpresa - confessou Tetzlaff, constrangida - olha, eu acho tudo isso muito legal, mas realmente preciso pensar sobre, vocês entendem?

-Entendemos - declarou Chrissie antes que Dominique falasse mais alguma coisa - hã... então vamos mudar um pouco de assunto. Você gosta dos Beatles?

O rosto de Veronica se iluminou e logo seu constrangimento foi embora enquanto as três conversavam sobre a banda.

Veronica aproveitou o fim de semana para deixar a faculdade por instante, pelo motivo de visitar seus pais e também outro muito especial para ela. Motivo esse pelo qual ela ainda estava criando coragem.

-Hã... Papai? - disse ela no domingo à tarde, aproveitando a calmaria do momento, já que não sabia como o pai reagiria ao seu pedido - eu precisava de um favor...

-Pode falar, Roni - ele a chamou por seu velho apelido de infância, o que a fez sorrir - não aconteceu nada grave, não é?

-Não, não, é que... - ela respirou, formulando sua história - eu conheci umas moças na faculdade, elas tocam também, uma é guitarrista e a outra percussionista, e... Elas estão querendo formar uma banda e...

-Você quer participar? - logo o pai adivinhou do que se tratava - não vejo porque não, minha querida, faz tanto tempo que você não toca e eu gostava de te ver tocando...

-Eu sei, mas já a mamãe nem tanto - replicou Roni, um tanto sem graça - é claro que se eu tocar, e fazer parte dessa banda, não vou deixar de me preocupar com os meus estudos, aliás, meus estudos são minha prioridade, mas a banda... Ah, eu amo música e eu também sinto falta de tocar, então, talvez... É, eu acho que realmente quero muito isso.

-Então apenas diga sim às suas novas amigas - o pai dela resolveu de maneira muito simples - não se preocupe com sua mãe, não precisa contar a ela por enquanto, e quando você contar, deixe claro que a banda não vai atrapalhar seus estudos.

-Bom, acho que já me disse tudo que eu tenho que fazer papai - Veronica riu, ao perceber - obrigada por tudo.

-Não tem de que, minha pequena baixista - o sr. Tetzlaff sorriu para ela.

Assim, quando Veronica retornou a Londres, decidiu aceitar o convite das meninas. À essa altura, já sabia onde ficava o quarto de Chrissie, já que elas ficavam no mesmo dormitório. Além disso, Veronica achou melhor falar somente com Mullen primeiro, o jeito de Dominique ainda a deixava um tanto desconfortável. Ela bateu na porta do quarto, esperando encontrar Chrissie ali.

-Já vou! - gritou ela de lá de dentro, para o alívio de Veronica.

-Oi - disse Tetzlaff primeiro, assim que sua amiga abriu a porta - eu espero não estar atrapalhando, posso falar com você?

-Sim, claro que sim - Chrissie assentiu e abriu a porta mais um pouco - fique à vontade.

-Então, lembra que eu pedi um tempo pra pensar sobre... a banda e enfim... - Veronica suspirou - eu aceito tocar com vocês e entrar pra banda.

-Aceita mesmo? - Chrissie se segurou para não se sobressaltar e assustar a amiga - isso é ótimo, Veronica, de verdade, eu fico feliz por isso, bem vinda à... bom ainda nem temos um nome, mas você pode sugerir alguma coisa, quando falarmos com a Dominique.

-Sim, claro - Tetzlaff sorriu pela reação de Chrissie.

-Bom, tirando isso você conhece as músicas dos Beatles e acredito que saiba tocá-las, e você conhece quais nós geralmente tocamos, então quando tiver um tempo, podemos passar juntas, o que acha? - Chrissie continuou empolgada.

-Acho muito legal mesmo - Veronica sorriu, concordando com o plano - eu estou livre agora, se você tiver tempo, podemos ensaiar agora mesmo.

-Sério? Ótimo, ótimo - Mullen não conteve sua animação, já preparando sua guitarra.

Não demorou muito pra que ela pegasse seu baixo que tinha trazido da casa dos pais, e logo estava ela e Chrissie tocando as músicas que elas amavam tanto.


	5. V

Por mais que Veronica se sentisse pronta para tocar, era difícil ignorar o nervosismo que estava sentindo. Chrissie e Dominique já estavam acostumadas a tocar no campus e muitos estudantes também já esperavam pela apresentação, mas Veronica não sabia como reagiriam a ela ali. Se posicionando de pé atrás de suas amigas, que geralmente tocavam sentadas, ela se preparou para tocar as primeiras notas de "Hey Jude".

A voz melodiosa de Chrissie acompanhava os instrumentos e aos poucos, Dominique se juntou a ela nos vocais. Veronica apenas movia os lábios sem fazer som, seguindo a canção, com vergonha de cantar, achando que atrapalharia. Aos poucos, quem as estava assistindo e conhecia a canção começou a acompanhá-las, fazendo quase todo o pátio cantar e só então a baixista soltou sua voz.

Quando cantaram e tocaram o último "Hey Jude", Dominique, Veronica e Chrissie sentiram algo diferente. O que começou tão pequeno e simples com apenas uma delas e depois as três, tinha tomado uma proporção de tocar o coração de muitas pessoas, de cada um que estava naquele pátio. As meninas sorriram diante de tal feito, e rapidamente, aproveitando aquele clima, Chrissie pensou numa próxima canção para apresentarem.

-O que acham de "Can't Buy me Love" agora? - Mullen se voltou para as amigas, buscando a opinião delas.

As meninas assentiram, mas antes que pudessem começar, as três notaram um espectador bem peculiar do seu show. O reitor estava de pé, bem na frente delas, o que as fez se assustar e temer o que ele diria.

-Boa tarde senhor - Dominique foi a primeira a dizer, o que causou uma careta sem graça de Veronica e Chrissie.

-Se não estou enganado - o reitor Gaunty disse um pouco sério - vocês são as srtas. Mullen, Beyrand e Tetzlaff, certo? Podem me acompanhar, por favor?

-Claro senhor - concordou Chrissie com uma voz trêmula - só... posso pedir um favor?

-Sim, srta. Mullen - concedeu o reitor.

-Nos dê um tempo de guardar os nossos instrumentos, não podemos deixá-los aqui - Chrissie disse, completamente tímida.

-Tudo bem, eu espero, mas não demorem, nossa conversa tem a ver justamente com eles - disse o reitor, seu tom de voz não revelava se ele está bravo com as meninas.

Assim, Chrissie e as amigas guardaram tudo o mais rapidamente possível e juntas foram ate o escritório do reitor.

-E se ele dar uma bronca na gente, porque estávamos tocando sem pedir autorização num lugar público? - Veronica levantou a questão, morrendo de medo.

-Não, não acho que seja isso - Dominique estava mais otimista - é um lugar público, nós podemos tocar a céu aberto dentro do campus.

-Mas talvez haja restrições que a gente não sabia - ponderou Chrissie - tudo bem, tudo bem, só... vamos encarar logo isso, só assim pra saber o que o sr. Gaunty quer com a gente.

Roni e Domi assentiram, decidindo fazer o que Chrissie tinha dito. A pobre Mullen, apesar do medo e receio, tomou a responsabilidade para si, já que ela tinha começado tudo aquilo, com aquela ideia de tocar em troca de uns trocados, ideia que ela achava um tanto estúpida agora, se ela e suas amigas fossem punidas por isso. Ela respirou fundo e bateu na porta do escritório.

-Sr. Gaunty, sou eu, srta. Mullen, com Beyrand e Tetzlaff, podemos entrar? - ela disse com a voz trêmula.

-Claro, srta. Mullen, por favor - respondeu o reitor, e as três entraram juntas, se colocando na frente da mesa de Gaunty, que estava sentado analisando o estado emocional delas - não querem se sentar?

Chrissie observou que só tinha duas cadeiras, olhou significantemente para as amigas, indicando que elas poderiam sentar e ela continuou em pé.

-Eu sinto muito se infringimos alguma regra da Universidade, senhor - Chrissie já foi falando num tom de desculpas.

-Calma, srta. Mullen, estou vendo o quanto você está assustada, mas se acalme - disse o sr. Gaunty, preocupado com ela, tentando não assustá-la ainda mais - primeiro, não cometeram nenhum crime ao tocar e cantar no campus, não existe nenhuma regra da universidade que proíba isso, ao contrário, eu chamei vocês aqui, pra conhecer a banda de vocês.

-Banda? Nós não somos uma... - Chrissie ficou confusa e logo foi interrompida por Dominique.

-Sim, sim, a nossa banda senhor, claro - Beyrand assentiu, concordando com o reitor, vendo o quanto ele estava interessado nas três como musicistas.

-Nós não somos uma banda propriamente dita, senhor - Veronica interpôs - nós tocamos juntas, mas não pensamos em nós assim.

-Mas deveriam mudar isso, enfim - retomou Gaunty - eu ouvi falar do talento e popularidade de vocês entre o campus e, bom, eu queria convidá-las para fazer um show no auditório, pra comemorar o encerramento do semestre, o que me dizem?

Assombro tomou conta de Chrissie e Veronica, enquanto Dominique ficou surpresa.

-Puxa vida! - Chrissie deixou escapar - senhor, é uma grande honra, mesmo...

-Então, o que me dizem? - o reitor esperou por uma resposta concreta das três.

-Por mim, tudo bem - Veronica concordou, achando que era melhor não contrariar Gaunty.

-Com certeza sim! - afirmou Dominique com toda certeza.

-Bom... - Chrissie suspirou, considerando suas opções rapidamente - acho que minhas companheiras já decidiram por mim, eu também aceito senhor.

-Ótimo, e qual é o nome da banda mesmo? - Gaunty quis saber.

-Hã... - Mullen titubeou de novo - ainda precisamos pensar num nome legal...

-Que tal Duchess? É bem chique - opinou Dominique.

-Eu gostei, Duchess então - o reitor assentiu, já anotando o nome.

-Decidiram por nós de novo, Chrissie... - murmurou Veronica, e a guitarrista apenas lhe deu um sorriso de aceitação.

-Não é ruim, mesmo - acrescentou Mullen.

-Certo então ensaiem e se preparem, muito obrigado, meninas, estão dispensadas - finalizou o reitor e as três saíram, ainda com dificuldades de aceitar o que tinha acabado de acontecer.


	6. VI

-Quer dizer que somos uma banda, oficialmente? - Chrissie disse às amigas seus pensamentos, em voz alta - isso não é o que eu tava esperando.

-Não mesmo? Então... - Veronica queria completar perguntando porque elas a tinham convidado para tocar com elas.

-Eu sei, eu sei, nós somos uma banda na prática, isso é inegável - Mullen logo a entendeu e explicou - mas... o convite foi inesperado.

-É, mas coisas boas também acontecem de surpresa! - Dominique apontou - vai ser muito bom tocarmos juntas.

-Eu sei, eu sei, só preciso de tempo para me acostumar com a ideia - Chrissie respirou fundo.

Sim, não era má ideia, o que a intrigava é que, quando ela teve a ideia de tocar a Red Special no campus em troca de algum dinheiro, não tinha imaginado que sua pequena empreitada a levaria a criar uma banda.

-Sabe o que iria te ajudar? Comprarmos umas roupas novas, especialmente para o show! - Dominique tentou animá-la de novo.

-O que? - Roni estranhou - por um lado sim, acho uma boa ideia, mas temos que definir o que vamos tocar também e ensaiar.

-Certo, certo, isso é o mais importante - Chrissie acrescentou - mas talvez a ideia da Domi seja boa também.

-Obrigada por gostar da minha ideia - Dominique fez uma reverência - então vou deixar que vocês cuidem do repertório enquanto eu cuido do visual.

-Não, não, nada disso - Chrissie logo a impediu - você também vai opinar no que vamos tocar.

-Certo, podemos fazer isso agora se você quiser - Beyrand cruzou os braços - Hey Jude não pode faltar, você viu como o pessoal gostou dessa?

-É, eu também ia sugerir essa - acrescentou Veronica, um tanto tímida - e Here Comes The Sun.

-Espera já são duas - Mullen fez uma pausa nas sugestões das amigas - eu preciso anotar.

Ela apressou seus passos e, Dominique e Veronica, um tanto acostumadas ao jeito repentino de criatividade de sua amiga, a seguiram com a mesma pressa.

No dormitório de Chrissie, ela achou um caderno e uma caneta, já anotando as duas canções que as amigas tinham citado.

-Certo, teremos mais ou menos uma hora e meia de apresentações, pelo que me lembro do tempo de duração dos outros shows dos outros anos - ela ponderou - o que nos dá mais ou menos o tempo de cantar umas dez a doze canções dos Beatles, já que elas são curtinhas.

-Não vamos cantar de outro artista? - Veronica quis saber.

-Acho que é melhor não, sempre tocamos músicas dos Beatles, já que é o nosso primeiro show, acho melhor não nos arriscarmos - Dominique opinou e as amigas concordaram.

-Certo já temos Hey Jude e Here Comes the Sun - Chrissie retomou - então acho que podíamos abrir com Help, ir para Hello Goodbye, e... deixa eu ver...

Ela acrescentou All My Loving, Love Me Do, I Want to Hold Your Hand, Yesterday, The Long and Winding Road, Can't Buy Me Love e She Loves You. Assim, ela finalizou a lista e mostrou às amigas.

-Pra mim está ótimo Chrissie - Veronica assentiu depois de ler.

-E você, Domi? - Mullen questionou sua outra amiga.

-Pra mim está perfeito, só precisamos ensaiar - concordou Beyrand - mas ainda tem a outra questão de que eu falei.

-Nosso visual? - Chrissie se lembrou - pensando melhor, não precisamos de nada disso, podemos nos virar com o que temos, eu não tenho paciência pra comprar roupas e também o orçamento dos meus pais anda meio precário.

-E se eu presenteasse vocês? - Dominique propôs - não posso pagar um banho de loja, mas pelo menos algo novo e legal só pro show, o que me dizem?

-Poxa, Domi, isso é muito legal da sua parte - Veronica se sentiu lisonjeada.

-Ah não, Dominique, eu nunca poderia retribuir, eu não posso... - Chrissie se sentiu constrangida.

-Ah nada disso, Christine Mullen, é um presente - Dominique a cortou, categórica - é um presente, e presentes apenas se aceitam, não se retribuem.

-Tá certo então - Chrissie se viu obrigada a aceitar, dando razão à amiga.

Assim, as três começaram a ensaiar, aperfeiçoando as canções que já conheciam e amavam tanto. E depois de um ensaio, Dominique arrastou as amigas até a loja BIBA.

Mary estava ali, apenas trabalhando como sempre, com o pensamento um pouco distante, quando não havia clientes para atender. Mas aquelas três amigas em particular chamaram a atenção da vendedora, era claro como elas estavam animadas, uma delas estava claramente mais contrariada, mas mesmo assim cedia aos pedidos e vontades das amigas.

Chrissie tinha decidido rapidamente o que levar, Veronica levou um pouco mais de tempo, mas Dominique ainda estava indecisa.

-Será que eu posso ajudar? - só então Mary se ofereceu para auxiliá-la.

-Ah sim, moça, é que nós três vamos participar de uma ocasião muito especial e eu estou tentando encontrar o look perfeito pra isso - Dominique explicou animadamente.

-Nossa, parece ser realmente importante - Mary comentou - se me contar mais sobre o que é esse evento talvez eu possa ajudar a escolher o traje perfeito pra isso.

-Não é nada mesmo - Chrissie se interpôs entre elas - nós vamos apenas tocar juntas pra uma festa da faculdade.

-Não só tocar, cantar e tocar, como uma verdadeira banda - reiterou Dominique - nós até temos um nome oficial.

-E qual é? - Mary ficou curiosa, se animando com toda aquela conversa.

-The Duchess! - respondeu Beyrand toda animada - ah e se quiser vir está mais que convidada, somos de Maria Assumpta e vamos tocar sexta que vem.

-Dominique! - a paciência de Chrissie tinha acabado - me desculpa se minha amiga está te incomodando, é que particularmente eu ainda estou me acostumando com essa ideia de banda, mas não retiro o convite que ela fez. À propósito, eu sou Chrissie e nossa amiga é a Veronica.

-Mary - a vendedora se apresentou - acho muito bacana essa ideia de uma banda só de meninas, eu vou estar lá pra prestigiar vocês.

-Obrigada, Mary, vamos amar receber você - Chrissie agradeceu.

Já um pouco impacientes com Dominique, Veronica e Chrissie já tinham suas roupas escollhidas. Mullen optou por um suéter novo, num tom de laranja claro, e uma calça jeans escura, já Tetzlaff escolheu um vestido roxo de mangas compridas. Dominique tinha sido um pouco mais criativa, escolheu uma saia dourada que ia até os joelhos, uma blusa preta, com um laço na gola. Muito satisfeita com sua compra, ela saiu dali com as amigas, deixando Mary pensativa para trás.

A vendedora amava música, era uma excelente cantora, mas que guardava os talentos apenas para si. Mas ver aquelas outras três moças tão empolgadas a fez pensar em possibilidades diferentes. Será que ela também poderia fazer parte da banda delas?

"Talvez não..." ela logo pensou, já que tinha apenas acabado de conhecê-las e elas tinham sido tão gentis em convidá-la para assistir ao show, Mary achou melhor deixar a ideia pra lá.


	7. VII

Depois de ensaiarem, de uma forma muito meticulosa e compenetrada para Chrissie e Veronica e um tanto exagerada para Dominique, finalmente o dia do show tinha chegado. Estavam felizes por terem encerrado o semestre com notas boas, mas mesmo com o nervosismo da apresentação, estavam contentes com a oportunidade que estavam tendo.

Era comum shows de bandas universitárias atraírem público não somente da própria universidade, mas de vários outros lugares, foi assim que outros estudantes de outras faculdades também estavam presentes para ver a apresentação do "The Duchess".

Enquanto o auditório de Maria Assumpta se enchia, Brian esperava do lado de fora mais dois dos seus amigos chegarem. Ao seu lado, John aparentava estar preocupado com alguma coisa.

-Tá tudo bem, John? - May perguntou ao amigo, já se preocupando com ele.

-Nada, Bri, é só que... - Deaky suspirou - eu não queria vir, você sabe muito bem disso, só aceitei porque Roger e Freddie insistiram demais, eles nos pressionam pra vir, e eles fazem questão de se atrasar!

-Eu sei, você sabe como eles são - Brian checou seu relógio - mas por mais surpreendente que seja, eles ainda não estão tão atrasados assim.

Antes que John pudesse reclamar, seus dois descontraídos amigos chegaram juntos.

-Ah que bom que já chegaram - Freddie elogiou.

-Como se nós fôssemos os atrasados - John murmurou, irritado.

-O importante é que estamos aqui e o show nem começou ainda - Freddie ignorou o comentário do amigo - anda, vamos andando, já que eu fiz vocês perderem tempo já!

John fez uma careta, Brian balançou a cabeça, Roger riu e os três entraram no auditório, procurando um bom lugar para se sentar. Os quatro eram fãs de música e tinham até mesmo participado cada um de uma banda diferente, mas sempre acontecia alguma coisa e as bandas acabavam.

No caso de John, ele prometeu a si mesmo que quando fosse para a faculdade tocaria apenas por diversão, preferindo focar nos estudos. No caso de Brian e Roger, a banda que eles participavam, Smile, tinha se desfeito quando Tim, o baixista, decidiu sair da banda e Freddie, bem, seu ego e ideias diferentes simplesmente não deixavam ele ficar em nenhuma banda. Foi por causa da música que os quatro se encontraram, se tornaram amigos e estavam ali naquela noite, curiosos para saber quem eram os "Duchess".

Quem também estava ali era Mary, não sabia direito o que esperar do show, apenas estava atendendo o convite da própria banda e para distrair sua cabeça dos problemas e da rotina chata e comum. Por um momento, pensou como seria legal ver aquela banda só de garotas e, indo mais além, até imaginou como seria se ela tivesse a coragem das três. Mary amava cantar, diziam que ela tinha uma voz afinada, mas ela era muito tímida para enfrentar um palco e a plateia. Por ora, estava contente em apreciar o talento alheio.

Christine deu uma olhada na sua amada Red Special, se lembrando de cada trabalho temporário, de cada centavo que economizou para comprá-la, e como ela seria seu escudo naquela noite. Era uma loucura, uma tremenda loucura, mas uma partezinha do coração de Chrissie estava contente e animada com o que estava prestes a acontecer. Ela tinha sua própria banda e estavam prestes a fazer sua estreia. O pensamento lhe deu tontura e dor de barriga, ela suspirou tentando controlar os sintomas de ansiedade.

Olhando para trás, suas amigas pareciam estar bem, apesar que Veronica esboçava receio, mas ela estava determinada, nem mesmo a timidez a faria recuar agora. Dominique, também como sempre, parecia estar se divertindo com tudo aquilo, a ansiedade dela não era de nervosismo, mas sim que tudo começasse logo. Para a alegria de Beyrand, o reitor apareceu no palco, seria ele que daria início ao show, saudando o público.

-Olá, olá, e muito boa noite a todos vocês - disse o sr. Gaunty animado e simpático - é um prazer receber todos vocês aqui na nossa faculdade, e podermos celebrar todos os nossos feitos nesse semestre! E para essa ocasião especial, para abrilhantar ainda mais nossa festa, é com muito prazer e orgulho que apresento a vocês, queridas alunas da nossa faculdade, a banda Duchess!

Palmas educadas se seguiram e então, enfrentando a expectativa do público, Chrissie tomou o lugar de Gaunty, ajeitando a guitarra pendurada no ombro.

-Boa noite, pessoal - ela disse meio incerta, tentando ignorar todos os olhares de expectativa sobre ela - nós somos o Duchess, e esperem que gostem do nosso show.

Depois de falar, ela achou melhor cantar logo de uma vez, se concentrando tanto nessa tarefa que não pensaria no que o público estava achando do show, se as achariam amadoras e inexperientes. Ela cantou "Help" e foi seguindo, deixando a música a levar, observando por um certo momento como suas amigas estavam. Veronica, estava concentradíssima como sempre, Dominique parecia estar se divertindo, mas sem perder o ritmo, assim, nada estava fora do normal e Chrissie e as amigas prosseguiram.

Freddie estava prestando atenção no show, achando que aquelas universitárias realmente tinham talento e jeito pra coisa, mas seus ouvidos captaram mais uma voz feminina distinta se juntar a elas. Era uma voz suave, doce, melodiosa que, se tivesse todos os recursos de um microfone e estivesse oficialmente unida à voz da vocalista que estava tocando guitarra também, deixaria a banda ainda mais perfeita. Sem hesitar, ele se virou para a direção da voz, seus amigos estranharam ele ficar de pé de repente, indo pra sabe-se lá onde. Foi quando ele se sentou ao lado de Mary, fazendo a garota se sobressaltar.


	8. VIII

-Oi - ele disse a ela, sem nenhum tipo de cerimônia.

-Oi - Mary se viu obrigada a responder, mesmo se sentindo um tanto constrangida.

-Você tem uma voz linda - Freddie elogiou, parte sincero, parte flertando - eu falo sério, tão linda que me chamou a atenção.

-Obrigada - ela agradeceu, ainda envergonhada, mas curiosa para ver onde todo aquele flerte ia parar.

-Desculpe meus maus modos, acho que eu te assustei - ele percebeu que ela estava um pouco desconfiada, afinal ele era um estranho que tinha aparecido do nada, quase a perturbando - meu nome é Freddie.

-Mary - ela respondeu, satisfeita por ver que ao menos que ele tinha modos - prazer em conhecê-lo.

-O prazer é todo meu, Mary - ele esboçou um sorriso - então, resolveu dar uma chance pras novatas?

-As novatas são muito boas - ela sentiu a necessidade de defender as meninas - elas me convidaram pessoalmente pra estar aqui e eu não poderia fazer desfeita e não me arrependi nem um pouco de ter vindo.

-Pois bem, eu também não - Freddie respondeu, também aprovando a nova banda.

De repente se lembraram que estavam em um show e voltaram a prestar atenção na banda. Todo o nervosismo das meninas acabava de passar e elas se deixaram levar pela música, o conforto delas transpareceu para toda a plateia, que as aprovaram ainda mais.

Foi quando o show foi se finalizando, pelas contas de Chrissie faltavam mais algumas músicas. Ela dedilhou as primeiras notas de "In My Life" na guitarra, e era como se cada palavra que cantasse estivesse fazendo sentido por causa do momento presente que estava vivenciando. Observou os rostos vidrados, os lábios que se mexiam acompanhando a canção, a presença de Mary e por fim, um rapaz peculiar que chamou sua atenção. Por um breve momento, eles olharam diretamente um para o outro. Ela ficou um pouco envergonhada por isso, e logo desviou o olhar, voltando a se concentrar no que estava fazendo. Assim, quando a canção terminou, o show do Duchess também se encerrou.

-E essa foi a última! - Chrissie anunciou ao microfone, chegando a ouvir uns "ah..." de insatisfação, o que a surpreendeu positivamente - eu sei pessoal, sinto muito por isso, mas espero que tenham gostado e muito boa noite!

Assim que ela terminou de falar, ouviu as palmas novamente, o reconhecimento pelo talento dela e das amigas. Meio que por instinto e por admirar demais os Beatles, acabou imitando uma das marcas registradas deles, se curvar depois do show. Dominique achou aquilo engraçado, mas também fez, junto com Veronica.

Ainda um pouco maravilhadas, elas deixaram o palco, a Red Special de Chrissie estava pendurada em seu ombro. Só depois de chegarem lá embaixo, em um lugar mais reservado, elas extravasaram suas emoções.

-Isso foi demais! Sério, gente, foi bem melhor do que eu esperava! - Chrissie declarou toda animada às amigas.

-Olha, apesar do nervosismo, eu tinha fé de que ia dar certo, o pessoal no campus reagia bem às nossas apresentações, então, era de se esperar que gostassem de nós - Veronica foi prática.

-É, a Chrissie parece que sempre espera o pior, que fossem jogar fruta podre na gente, mas não, nós temos talento, pessoal! - Dominique esticou os braços, levantando o ânimo das duas.

-Não é pessimismo, é cautela - Mullen se sentiu na obrigação de se defender.

-Que seja - Dominique balançou a mão num gesto de desdém - o que acham de a gente ir lá falar com o público?

-O que? Não, tava pensando em dormir e descansar um pouco - Mullen replicou.

-Chrissie, a ideia da Domi não é tão ruim, vamos lá, por favor - Roni pediu.

-Tá bem, vou fazer isso por vocês e pela nossa vitória de hoje - a guitarrista deu de ombros, indo com as amigas se misturar aos outros estudantes.

Receberam apertos de mãos, tapinhas nas costas e até mesmo sorrisos enormes, indicando a admiração e a impressão que tinham deixado no público. Apesar da vergonha, Roni e Chrissie estavam satisfeitas, Dominique estava aproveitando a bajulação. No meio de tanta gente, as três ficaram felizes de encontrarem Mary ali, embora ela parecesse acompanhada.

Freddie acabou ficando ao lado dela por um bom tempo, sem conseguir se desgrudar ou ir a outro lugar, não queria perdê-la de vista. Por consequência, seus amigos ficaram de olho nele, o que estava mais para John e Brian se ocupando dessa tarefa, Roger só estava os seguindo, já que veio até ali com eles.

-Oi, Mary, que bom que veio, estou muito feliz que tenha vindo - Chrissie apertou a mão dela e a agradeceu.

-Pois é, eu não poderia recusar, vocês foram tão legais comigo - respondeu ela.

-E você ainda trouxe uns amigos com você, obrigada por isso também - Dominique reparou nos garotos.

-Não, não é nada disso - Mary tratou de negar, se sentindo extremamente sem graça.

-É, acho que eu sou amigo dela sim, e esses são meus amigos - Freddie tomou a frente da situação - eu sou Freddie e vocês são ótimas, de verdade.

-Obrigada - Veronica agradeceu pelas amigas, tentando quebrar o clima um tanto constrangedor - eu sou Veronica e essa é a Chrissie e a Dominique, Freddie nós já conhecemos.

-Ah claro, ele não se daria ao trabalho de nos apresentar, não é mesmo, Freddie? - Foi a vez de Roger tomar a frente, jogando charme - o nome é Taylor, senhoritas, Roger Taylor, mas podem me chamar de Rog.

-Hã acho que não - Domi opinou na hora, um tanto enojada.

-Desculpe por isso - Brian se viu na obrigação de corrigir o erro do amigo - Eu sou Brian e esse é o John, eu queria dizer que amamos o show, vocês são muito talentosas.

-Obrigada - Chrissie agradeceu, corando um pouco diante do elogio, e por reconhecê-lo como o rapaz que tinha fitado os olhos nela durante um curto momento do show.

-Sabem quando vai ser o próximo? - Roger atirou, deixando a banda sem graça, mas verdadeiramente interessado.

-Ah não sei se vai ter um próximo, ainda - Chrissie tropeçou nas palavras, tentando responder por se achar responsável - estamos apenas começando com essa coisa de banda.

-Ah a gente sabe como é - John adicionou à conversa - nós tentamos também.

-E falhamos miseravelmente, foi tudo culpa do Tim - Roger disse irritado.

-Ei, não fala assim, não foi culpa dele de verdade - Brian tentou defender o velho amigo.

-Bom, vocês parecem bem ocupados na sua discussão - rebateu Dominique - agradecemos o interesse e nós damos um jeito de avisar se tocarmos outra vez.

-Vão mesmo? Como? - Freddie ficou intrigado - já sei, avisem a Mary e ela avisa a gente.

-O que? Eu não disse nada, eu... - ela tentou se recompôr - tá legal, eu também gostei muito e seria um prazer ver vocês de novo.

Assim, Mary se despediu das meninas, mas continuou com os meninos, tentando entender porque Freddie tinha se apegado tão rápido a ela.


	9. IX

-É, acho que só nos resta ir pra casa, não? Foi um show e tanto - Mary declarou, tentando se despedir de vez de Freddie.

-Eu não iria tão cedo pra casa, mas já que insiste... - ele foi galanteador com ela.

-O que quer dizer? - ela cruzou os braços na frente dele, um tanto indignada.

-Que seria bom a gente ir pra outro lugar, ou eu podia te acompanhar até sua casa, sabe? É perigoso uma moça andar sozinha por aí a uma hora dessas - Freddie tentou de novo.

-Peraí, cara, eu nem te conheço - Mary realmente se irritou - quem me garante que não vou correr o mesmo perigo de estar sozinha indo embora com você, um completo estranho?

-Ai! - Roger falou pelo amigo, o que fez Freddie fazer uma careta.

-Ela tem razão Freddie - opinou Brian.

-Eu gostei dela - acrescentou John.

-Galera, vocês não estão ajudando - Freddie se virou para trás, fazendo um gesto pra que eles se calassem - Desculpa pela minha insistência, mas eu realmente gostei de você.

-Entendo, eu também, mas se quer ser meu amigo, vamos tentar mais devagar? - Mary voltou a ser mais doce - olha, eu trabalho na loja Biba, pode dar uma passada lá pra me ver de novo, se é isso que você quer.

-Claro, sim, se não se importa de eu dizer, gostaria de vê-la outra vez sim, Mary - finalmente, pela primeira vez na noite, Freddie pareceu inocente e apreensivo.

-Está bem, então nos vemos lá, tá legal? Agora só deixa eu voltar pra casa - ela pediu, um pouco mais paciente.

-Tudo bem - ele acabou aceitando - tchau e tome cuidado.

Mary deu um último aceno e tomou seu caminho. Era impressionante como Freddie podia ser insistente, mas até que tinha um pouco de charme nisso. Ela balançou a cabeça ao pensar nisso, chegando em casa, tratou de descansar, se preparando para trabalhar no dia seguinte.

E no dia seguinte, lá estava Freddie outra vez, pontualmente na loja.

-Oi, então nos encontramos de novo - ela tomou iniciativa de falar com ele.

-Olá - ele respondeu alegremente - mas eu tenho que dizer que você queria isso também.

-Sim, não nego - ela deu um sorriso condescendente - no que posso te ajudar?

-Na verdade, Mary, eu queria te ajudar - ele se ofereceu.

-Tá bom, mas com o que exatamente? Só pra eu não ficar confundida - ela foi sarcástica.

-Você deveria cantar com The Duchess - ele foi direto, o que tirou o jeito brincalhão de Mary.

-O que? Que bobeira, por que diz isso? - ela tentou disfarçar.

-Eu ouvi sua voz, é simplesmente maravilhosa, e eu vi que conhece bem as meninas, então por que não pede uma chance a elas? - Freddie sugeriu.

-Eu não gosto de cantar tanto assim - Mary tentou se esquivar, sem sucesso.

-Não minta, dá pra ver que dói pra você mentir, e não é nada bom te ver sofrendo - Freddie lamentou, sincero.

-Você que me causou esse sofrimento - ela se irritou de vez.

-Me desculpe por isso, eu só queria te ajudar, de verdade - disse ele, arrependido - eu acho que você deveria cantar, mas só se for o que você quer, você não é obrigada a fazer nada só porque eu falei pra fazer.

-Eu sei, agradeço por entender, e você tem razão, tá? - ela decidiu se render e confessar - eu gosto de cantar, mas não sei se as meninas do Duchess me aceitariam.

-Tenta apenas perguntar, ver o que elas respondem, pode ser que gostem da ideia - Freddie soou esperançoso.

Mary assentiu, considerando levar a sério o conselho dele. Pelo bem dela, Freddie mudou de assunto e acabou comprando algumas roupas para ajudá-la. Ele lhe deu uma piscadela ao se despedir, o que a fez rir.

Cada vez mais esse assunto foi tomando conta da mente de Mary, de modo que ela mal conseguia trabalhar direito durante o restante do dia, ela precisava resolver isso de uma vez para que ficasse em paz logo, fosse sim ou não a resposta das meninas diante da proposta dela.

Ao sair do trabalho, Mary criou coragem e tomou um ônibus até Maria Assumpta, determinada a encontrar Chrissie, Veronica e Dominique. Parou na recepção perguntando por elas, mas a secretária não tinha certeza de quem é que Mary estava procurando, já que ela não sabia o sobrenome delas. Restou a Austin esperar um pouco, pensando no que fazer.

Não muito longe dali, um barulho e agitação começou a surgir, uma música conhecida era cantada, "She Loves You" dos Beatles, na voz de Chrissie e Dominique, bem como Mary se lembrava da voz delas cantando.

Austin foi até onde elas estavam, esperando um pouco até um momento mais oportuno para conversar com elas aparecer e, enquanto isso, ela apenas apreciou o show. Bateu palmas no fim da apresentação, então Chrissie notou sua presença e foi até ela. As pessoas presentes não entenderam muito bem o que a guitarrista queria fazer, mas mesmo assim, esperaram para ver quando ela voltaria a tocar com o resto do trio.

-Mary! Que surpresa te ver aqui! Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? - Chrissie foi simpática e sorridente.

-Ah oi, Chrissie, sim, pode sim - Mary se perdeu um pouco nas palavras, limpando a garganta - eu vim falar com vocês, pedir um favor, por assim dizer... é que... bem...

-Pode falar, não tem problema - Chrissie olhou de volta para ela, cheia de compreensão.

-Eu... tem um... um cara - Mary tentou, achando que tinha estragado tudo mencionando Freddie - bom, ele me disse, na verdade... sou eu que estou perguntando e eu quero isso, eu queria te pedir uma chance, pra entrar na banda de vocês, me dizem que eu tenho talento e eu gostaria de tentar.

-Oh sério? Isso é incrível - Mullen se surpreendeu positivamente - eu não fazia ideia, mas vai ser bom ter você na turma, eu vou falar com as meninas, mas estou certa de que elas vão gostar também.

-Ok, obrigada Chrissie - Austin finalmente conseguiu sorrir de alivio.


	10. X

No dia seguinte, no horário que Chrissie tinha indicado como o melhor para Mary visitar a faculdade, lá estava a vendedora, tentando criar coragem para suportar a reação de Dominique e Veronica sobre sua entrada na banda, só de imaginar o que elas achariam preocupava Mary.

Ela deu um suspiro ao ver as três se aproximando, tentando se equilibrar, acreditar que era digna e capaz de fazer parte daquela turma também.

-E aí, Mary? - Dominique acenou e a cumprimentou primeiro - como vai?

-Tudo bem, espero que vocês também - Austin respondeu com simpatia.

-Chrissie falou que queria falar com a gente, o que é? - Veronica trouxe o assunto à tona.

-Bom, eu... - Mary dividiu um olhar nervoso entre Chrissie e as meninas.

-Ela veio me pedir uma chance na banda, pra cantar com a gente e participar - Mullen foi compreensiva, explicando o caso no lugar dela.

-Sério? Bom, por mim tudo bem - Domi respondeu de imediato.

-Vamos ensaiar juntas, ver como a gente soa e o que podemos fazer a partir disso - Roni foi um pouco mais prática, ansiosa pelas novas possibilidades.

Mary ficou aliviada pela reação positiva, e as meninas, aproveitando o horário de folga, começaram a ensaiar. Ela conhecia muito bem "Please Please Me" e a cantou seguindo todas as métricas de Paul McCartney na canção. Depois, passaram por várias outras canções e Mary impressionou as colegas de banda em todas elas, a vendedora era realmente um belo talento escondido, e Veronica, Dominique e Chrissie estavam contentes de poder tê-la ajudado a mostrar isso para fora.

Depois de mais alguns ensaios, o reitor Gaunty voltou a procurar as meninas e dessa vez, sem hesitar muito, o Duchess aceitou a proposta de fazer mais um show para a faculdade, antes que todos voltassem para casa para passar o próximo feriado com as famílias. Quem também procurou por Mary nesses dias foi Freddie. Ele era um cara muito insistente, que desde que tinha a conhecido no show do Duchess na faculdade, não conseguia tirar a moça de sua cabeça. 

Mary notou toda a insistência e até mesmo petulância dele, mas mesmo assim, por trás dessa atitude pra frentex havia preocupação e carinho genuínos por ela. Assim, ela acabou gostando quando Freddie veio ao seu trabalho para vê-la outra vez.

-Olá, meu caro, o que posso fazer por você? - ela se adiantou ao cumprimentá-lo, o que chamou a atenção dele.

-Olá para você também, Mary, que bom te ver mais animada que o habitual - comentou.

-Ah quer dizer que eu sempre fui desanimada pra você? - ela mostrou um pouco de surpresa e indignação.

-Não, só um pouco tímida e retraída - explicou ele.

-Sério, se tá tentando me animar ou ser meu amigo, tá desperdiçando suas chances - Mary o avisou em tom de alerta.

-Me desculpa, mas estou vendo que você está bem melhor hoje - ele finalmente esclareceu.

-Bom, eu acabei seguindo seu conselho - ela suspirou, achando melhor contar de uma vez o que tinha acontecido.

-Que conselho? Não me diga que conseguiu entrar pra banda das meninas?- Freddie se animou só de imaginar a possibilidade.

-Foi exatamente o que eu fiz, elas realmente gostaram do meu jeito de cantar e nós vamos nos apresentar juntas em breve, eu sou oficialmente parte da banda - Mary contou com toda alegria.

-Não acredito! Isso, isso! - Freddie se animou completamente e a abraçou sem cerimônia, sem se importar se Mary o repreenderia por isso, o que provavelmente aconteceria.

-Tá bem, obrigada por ficar contente por mim - ela se viu na obrigação de agradecer, realmente, se não fosse por ele, ela não teria coragem de tomar o primeiro passo.

-Mal posso esperar pra te ver - ele disse ansioso, e assim, depois dessa boa notícia, a deixou trabalhar em paz.

Dessa forma, Mary continuou empenhada nos ensaios e então, o dia do próximo show do The Duchess finalmente chegou. Ela estava nervosa com sua estreia, como era de se esperar, era algo muito natural, e mesmo assim, ela se esforçou bastante para não deixar o medo paralisá-la e seguir em frente, fazendo o seu melhor.

Então as quatro amigas subiram ao palco no auditório da faculdade Maria Assumpta, tomando seu lugar, Mary deu um longo suspiro ao encarar a plateia.

-Tá bem, tá bem... Você consegue... - ela murmurava para acalmar a si mesma.

-Olá, pessoal, boa noite - Chrissie disse ao microfone, o que deixou Mary mais atenta - é um prazer estarmos aqui outra vez, estamos contentes que vocês tenham gostado do nosso trabalho. Antes de começarmos, gostaria de apresentar nossa nova membro e amiga, a vocalista Mary Austin.

Mary corou com as palmas que se seguiram. Ela ficou grata por logo em seguida as meninas começarem a tocar e ela a cantar, se envolvendo pela música, esquecendo o nervosismo, deixando o público apreciar o trabalho que tanto amava.

Freddie estava ali com os amigos, os quatro focados nas músicas, curtindo o show e toda a performance, até que o foco do mais velho mudou um pouco. Ele devotava sua atenção para Mary, em como ela era talentosa, linda, gentil, engraçada e o suportava mesmo quando ele era insuportável. Freddie sabia exatamente o que estava sentindo e faria algo a respeito naquela mesma noite.


	11. XI

Depois que o The Duchess foi ovacionado ao fim do show, as meninas se sentiram mais leves, com a sensação de orgulho e missão cumprida. Quem também se sentia assim por elas eram Freddie e seus amigos. Era claro que ele queria ir cumprimentá-las e parabenizá-las logo de cara, com mais outra intenção secreta além disso.

Sem mais perder tempo, ele praticamente empurrou os amigos para a frente, antes que perdesse a banda de vista.

-Mary! - ele gritou, o que não deixou somente a dona do nome paralisada, mas as amigas dela e os amigos dele também.

-Ah oi, Freddie, bom te ver de novo, você disse que vinha e aí está você! - Mary conseguiu dar um sorriso apesar do susto.

-Nem eu nem os rapazes poderíamos perder outro show de vocês - Freddie logo disse, cheio de elogios.

-É bom ver vocês de novo, meninos, estou vendo que estão se tornando nossos fãs - Chrissie disse, se sentindo mais confortável dessa vez.

-É, acredito que sim, estamos vendo o quanto vocês estão progredindo - Brian respondeu a ela, de uma forma mais analítica, que não passou despercebida por Chrissie.

-Então vocês entendem de música mais que o público comum? - Dominique perguntou, bem o que a guitarrista também queria saber.

-É, nós meio que... - Brian ficou sem jeito de repente.

-Ah nem queira saber, Chrissie, nem queira saber - Freddie interviu, em tom de reclamação - mas quer saber? Eu conto mesmo assim, a gente já participou de outras bandas, mas apesar do nosso talento essa coisa de músico nunca deu muito certo pra nós!

-Não foi bem isso que aconteceu - John se interpôs em sua defesa e dos amigos.

-A gente teve que desistir porque o nosso baixista foi pra outra banda - Roger esclareceu - eu e Brian fazíamos parte juntos.

-Nossa... - comentou Veronica, mais discretamente.

-Eu espero de coração que o mesmo não aconteça com vocês - Brian deu um pouco de apoio ao The Duchess.

-Eu também espero que não, tenho certeza que todas estamos nos esforçando pra isso - Chrissie sorriu para ele, grata pelo apoio - então, o que vocês tocavam?

-Espera Chrissie - Dominique interrompeu a conversa - não querem continuar essa conversa longe de toda essa agitação e barulheira?

-Cara, você leu minha mente! - Roger confessou em voz alta - sabe o RiffRaff Pizza? É bem pertinho daqui, por que a gente não vai lá agora?

-Espera, quer ir agora mesmo? - Veronica achou a ideia precipitada.

-Hã... Nós podíamos deixar pra um dia que todo mundo esteja financeiramente preparado - John cutucou Roger, se sentindo sem graça.

-Não, não se sintam constrangidos - Brian trouxe uma solução - nós pagamos, eu e o Roger, já que ele deu a ideia, não sintam que estão nos dando trabalho.

Assim como Freddie tinha seus planos, Brian começou a ter os dele também, querendo discutir mais sobre música com as meninas, e principalmente com Chrissie, já que eles tocavam o mesmo instrumento.

-Por mim tudo bem - Mary resolveu concordar.

-Então, tá resolvido - Dominique declarou, mas Mullen e Tetzlaff já se preparavam para protestar - não, nem vem, Chris, Roni, não se ignora pizza de graça.

-Muito obrigada, Dominique - as duas falaram entre dentes ao mesmo tempo, igualmente irritadas.

O gesto arrancou um sorriso travesso dos quatro rapazes. Sem mais delongas, eles foram para a bendita pizzaria, cabendo dentro da minivan de Roger.

Escolheram um bom lugar com um pouco de discussão, o que era de se esperar de oito pessoas diferentes juntas. Mas por fim, já de acordo com lugares e pedidos, Brian decidiu puxar um assunto.

-Então, faz muito tempo que vocês tocam os instrumentos? Acredito que sim, pela habilidade de vocês - deduziu o estudante de astrofísica.

-Brian, por que fez essa pergunta pra logo depois confirmá-la? - Freddie provocou o amigo.

-Só estou tentando conversar - May se voltou pra ele sem paciência.

-Deixa o Bri, Freddie - pediu John.

-Sim, você está certo, Brian, eu, Dominique e Veronica tocamos desde muito jovens, Mary também canta desde pequena - Chrissie respondeu, disposta a defender o rapaz - mas essa coisa de cantar em público é nova pra mim.

-Quando exatamente surgiu a ideia de se apresentarem em público? - John ficou curioso.

-Ah essa é uma boa história! - comentou Dominique, animada.

-Na verdade a ideia foi um pouco da Chrissie e do nosso reitor - Roni respondeu dando uma risada graciosa.

-Foi tudo ideia da Chrissie, pra início de conversa - Dominique afirmou, o que deixou sua amiga envergonhada.

-Não, o crédito não é inteiro meu - Mullen chegou a enterrar o rosto nas mãos espalmadas e unidas - foi só uma ideia que eu tive de tocar no campus e as pessoas contribuírem como podiam pra minha apresentação.

-Então você fez isso pra ganhar um dinheirinho - Roger apontou, nada discreto - então o que é que tem a ver o reitor?

-A ideia de nos apresentarmos como uma banda surgiu dele e é isso que aconteceu, aqui estamos - a baixista resumiu tudo, os meninos assentiram, entendendo a história.

-E vocês já pensaram em tocar em outras faculdades? - Freddie sugeriu.

-Eu honestamente nunca pensei nisso - Chrissie foi sincera.

-Era justamente o que eu estava pensando esses dias - confessou Domi.

-Hã... Acho que é um passo ousado demais para se dar tão cedo assim - Mary comentou - mas quem sabe em breve?

-Em breve - Chrissie olhou para as três amigas, prometendo que iria considerar aquela possibilidade.

A pizza interrompeu a conversa momentaneamente, e eles se esbaldaram com o que parecia ser o prato preferido de todos, e se divertiram com mais conversas, o que causou um introsamento muito legal entre aquele curioso grupo de oito pessoas diferentes.

Além de ganhar mais três amigas, Freddie ficou feliz por Mary estar mais tranquila, o que o ajudaria muito com seu plano.


	12. XII

Roger foi levando as meninas para casa, fazendo questão de mostrar seu lado cavalheiro, e quem sabe, ganhar alguma moral delas, pelo menos de uma, mesmo que não soubesse ainda se tinha gostado de uma delas como uma possível namorada. Enquanto isso, Freddie tinha pensamentos menos incertos. Ele mesmo tinha cochichado ao amigo motorista, pedindo que deixasse Mary por último de propósito. Austin se despediu de John, Brian e Roger, agradecendo por tudo. Freddie não a avisou, mas desceu logo em seguida, a alcançando antes que ela pisasse na calçada do prédio.

-Bom, acho que chegou a hora da gente se despedir, né? - ela respondeu, um tanto surpresa por ele a ter acompanhado, mas contente por ele ter feito isso, assim passariam mais um tempinho juntos, e no fundo, Mary também queria isso.

-Não sem antes eu te fazer a pergunta mais importante da noite - Freddie disse em tom sugestivo, chegando até a arquear as sobrancelhas.

-Tá certo, o que foi? - ela riu, ficou curiosa e prestou atenção.

-Quer namorar comigo? - ele foi sincero e parte charmoso.

-O que? Simples assim? Não tem mais nada além disso pra elaborar? - Mary estava surpresa, e tinha amado a pergunta, mas estava enchendo a paciência dele de propósito.

-O que mais quer que eu diga? Eu gosto de você, Mary, desde que nos conhecemos - Freddie continuou - você é esperta, engraçada, cheia de sonhos, enfim, você me deixa encantado, é isso.

-Tá bom, é suficiente pra mim, sério - ela tocou o rosto dele e então, se aproximando mais, ele a beijou, o que causou burburinho e espanto dos meninos, que estavam observando aquele espetáculo até então.

-Te vejo amanhã no trabalho? - Freddie sugeriu.

-Sim, com certeza, no meu trabalho, né? - ela brincou de novo, o beijando - tchau, Freddie.

-Boa noite e obrigado - ele beijou a bochecha dela dessa vez, e se despediram definitivamente um do outro naquela noite.

Ainda meio tonto e se sentindo nas nuvens, como se precisasse ser carregado por anjinhos alados, Freddie voltou à van.

-Eu sabia, sabia que você tava de olho nela! - Roger apontou.

-Pelo menos vai acabar o seu jeito chato de ficar incomodando a Mary - comentou John, reparando como o amigo tinha sido petulante com a moça em questão, até um tempo atrás.

-Ah mas foi justo isso que fez ela se apaixonar por mim - Freddie assegurou - se eu desiste logo, não conseguiria.

-Mesmo depois desse comentário um tanto indelicado, ainda acredito que você gosta dela de verdade - Brian revirou os olhos, num tom de correção que era bem comum dele usar.

-Obrigado meu amigo - disse Mercury um tanto condescendente - mas não se engane, eu reparei que você queria conversar com a guitarrista.

-Ela não é só a guitarrista, o nome dela é Chrissie - o astrofísico corrigiu inocentemente, para logo depois descobrir seu deslize.

-Tá vendo? Você está interessado nela! - Freddie continuou provocando.

-Só porque eu lembro o nome dela, ao contrário de você, não quer dizer que eu esteja romanticamente interessado nela - Brian se defendeu - você sabe que eu também toco guitarra, é o que temos em comum.

-Tá certo... - Freddie murmurou, num tom sugestivo.

-Ei, eu odiaria terminar a noite vendo mais uma briga de vocês dois, então mantenham a calma, tá legal, rapazes? - John se interpôs entre eles antes que aquela discussão tola continuasse.

Freddie e Brian deram ouvidos a Deacon e ficaram na sua. Os quatro amigos se despediram em paz naquela noite, enquanto Mary estava encantada com o fato de ser namorada de Freddie. É claro que o jeito irreverente dele tinha sido bem irritante no começo, mas agora, ela o compreendia melhor e era grata por todo apoio que ele tinha dado a ela para entrar na banda. Fazendo parte do "The Duchess", Mary sentia também que sua vida começava a fazer mais sentido.

Assim, depois da boa repercussão que elas tiveram depois do show, "The Duchess" decidiu se reunir para trocar algumas ideias importantes.

-Bom, gente, eu queria agradecer por vocês terem vindo na minha casa, se sintam à vontade - Mary recebeu as meninas no seu pequeno apartamento, aproveitando o espaço, já que elas moravam nos dormitórios da faculdade, muito inapropriados para um ensaio da banda.

-Nós que agradecemos, Mary, de verdade - Chrissie falou por ela e as companheiras - bom, eu queria contar umas coisas pra vocês, não sei se estão pensando a mesma coisa que eu, mas parece que depois que a gente tocou juntas no auditório, não faz mais sentido nós só tocarmos no campus.

-O que a Chrissie quer dizer é que a gente podia investir nessa coisa de banda, tocarmos não só em Maria Assumpta, mas em outros lugares também - Dominique explicou melhor, muito mais empolgada que a amiga.

-Hã... gente, por mais que eu goste da ideia, eu só fico pensando nos nossos estudos - Roni levantou a questão - nada disso vai atrapalhar a faculdade, não é?

-Não, de maneira nenhuma, Veronica, eu te garanto - Chrissie disse com toda certeza, também olhando para Dominique.

-O que acha Mary? - Domi, por sua vez, quis saber a opinião dela.

-Por mim, tudo bem, eu também quero muito continuar com a banda, e aproveitar a chance que vocês me deram - respondeu Austin solenemente.

-Assim que se fala! - aprovou Dominique.

-Você é tão parte da banda quanto a gente - assegurou Veronica com um sorriso, que foi respondido por Mary.

Com o acordo feito, elas prosseguiram a reunião com um ensaio, aperfeiçoando suas canções favoritas e escolhendo outras que ainda não tinham tocado. Caso a oportunidade para um novo show aparecesse, elas estariam prontas.


	13. XIII

Mary ainda se acostumava às mudanças da sua vida, mesmo continuando com a velha parte bem presente. Enquanto esperava por novos clientes na loja BIBA, quase ao fim do seu dia de trabalho, ela pensava em como se sentia bem em finalmente poder cantar para o público, com o apoio de três leais amigas e é claro, seu namorado.

Falando nele, Freddie apareceu por ali, ele não costumava avisar quando a visitaria, mas Mary gostava dessas aparições surpresas.

-Oi, Freddie, tudo bem? - ela o cumprimentou assim que o viu.

-Ora, só isso, um mero cumprimento normal? - ele foi um pouco irônico, era claro como ela tinha ficado animada por vê-lo.

-Larga de ser chato ou exigente demais, ou posso trocar de namorado - ela riu e beijou a bochecha dele.

-Não, nem pense nisso, não saberia o que fazer sem você - ele a segurou pela cintura, olhando em seus olhos - o que eu faria sem você?

-Tá falando sério? - Mary ficou impressionada e constrangida, chegando a corar um pouco com tanta consideração.

-É claro que sim - Freddie tocou o rosto dela - eu não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça, e toda vez que eu me sinto triste ou confuso, é com você que eu quero estar, porque você me traz paz, você é minha paz.

-Freddie... - ela deu um suspiro, com um sorriso singelo.

Sem checar se alguém estava vindo, ela o beijou, o mais rápido que seu medo de alguém os pegar naquele estado permitiu.

-Bom, não estou aqui só pra ficar roubando beijos no seu trabalho - Freddie voltou a falar.

-Ah eu achei que era justamente por isso que você tinha vindo aqui - ela cruzou os braços, brincalhona.

-Também, mas um outro motivo peculiar me trouxe aqui - ele anunciou.

-Tá bom, para com seus rodeios e me diz logo - ela pediu.

-Eu andei pensando, já que você e as meninas estão com ideias de ampliar suas apresentações, eu pensei que vocês poderiam fazer uns shows na minha faculdade, o que acha? - Freddie finalmente contou sua ideia.

-Eu acho ótimo, por mim tudo bem, eu só preciso falar com as meninas primeiro, ver o que elas acham - Mary concordou.

-Claro, é importante a opinião do grupo todo - Freddie entendeu.

Assim, ele a acompanhou até seu apartamento, quando terminou seu horário de trabalho, esperando que Chrissie, Dominique e Veronica chegassem. Elas tinham um ensaio marcado para logo mais.

-Hã, você não se importa de eu ficar vendo o ensaio? - ele quis saber, não querendo atrapalhar nada, mas também doido para ficar.

-Contanto que você não atrapalhe, por mim tudo bem - Mary deixou claro, no que seu namorado apenas riu.

Porém, num instante seguinte, ela começou a se preocupar, ponderando um pequeno detalhe, ela não tinha contado às amigas que estava namorando Freddie, e por isso, começou a pensar o que elas achariam disso.

Mary guardou todos esses pensamentos do namorado, e se concentrou no ensaio que estava por vir. Caso o assunto do namoro surgisse, ela o encararia com coragem, mostrando o quanto estava feliz. Ela ouviu um burburinho na porta e antes que qualquer campainha tocasse, Mary já abriu a porta.

-Oi, gente! - ela sorriu, mas depois ajudou as amigas.

A grande bagagem que o trio trazia além do baixo e da guitarra, eram a bateria desmontada de Dominique. Ela tinha ao menos uma caixa, tambor e um prato, além das baquetas. Era o que tinha conseguido comprar com o que vinha economizando, desde que tinham decidido prosseguir com essa história de banda. Mary carregou junto com Dominique as partes da bateria e, vendo sua certa dificuldade, Freddie veio ao seu auxílio.

-Ora, Freddie, que surpresa você por aqui! - exclamou Dominique ao vê-lo.

-Bom, não deveria ser uma surpresa tão grande - comentou Freddie, olhando para Mary.

-Nós estamos namorando, gente - ela contou, se sentindo um pouco sem graça.

-Parabéns! - Domi elogiou de prontidão, considerando que era uma grande conquista da amiga não estar solteira.

-Legal... - comentou Chrissie, também sem graça.

-É... - completou Roni sucintamente, as duas envergonhadas, compartilhando o mesmo constrangimento pelo fato de serem solteiras, mas tirando isso, conseguiam ficarem contentes pela amiga.

-Então, vamos começar o ensaio, sim? - Chrissie, que estava habituada com situações constrangedoras, queria se livrar de mais aquela o mais rápido possível.

Elas começaram a tocar, e como pedido, Freddie não atrapalhou, apenas apreciou o bom trabalho das meninas, era um prazer para ele vê-las tocando tão de perto, discutindo juntas o que era melhor ao grupo. Era uma boa sensação que ele sabia exatamente como era, e o que deixava mais contente, era ver Mary soltar a bela voz, tão empolgada e segura. Dentro dele, sentia que essas meninas estavam prontas para arrasar e conquistar algo maior. Quando elas fizeram uma pausa, aproveitou para falar com elas.

-Gente, eu falei com a Mary sobre vocês tocarem um dia desses na minha faculdade, o que acham? - Freddie anunciou.

-Ótimo - Dominique concordou de vez, o que era bem típico dela.

-Ah depende do dia, mas se não nos atrapalhar na nossa faculdade, tudo bem - Chrissie opinou.

-Eu topo também - Roni assentiu.

Assim, as quatro tinham um novo show a ser feito e se sentiam bastante preparadas para mais essa apresentação.


	14. XIV

A semana para "The Duchess" foi bem ocupada. Enquanto as universitárias do grupo se preocupavam com os afazeres acadêmicos, provas e trabalhos, Mary ainda trabalhava na loja BIBA e dava atenção ao namorado, que estava muito animado com o próximo show que as meninas fariam, que era justamente, na sua faculdade, um local que ele conhecia muito bem, esperando que as meninas e seu estilo fossem muito bem aceitos lá.

O que as quatro amigas compartilharam em comum naquela semana foram seus ensaios periódicos no apartamento de Mary. Dessa vez, não receberam visitas de Freddie no ensaio, o que foi bom em um aspecto.

Chrissie tinha ficado com algo fixo na cabeça, a ideia de Brian de elas comporem suas próprias canções. Num momento de pausa do ensaio, em que Mary e Dominique acabaram conversando sobre um assunto qualquer e Veronica ficou prestando atenção, assentindo ou balançando a cabeça ocasionalmente, Chrissie começou a tentar alguma coisa, esboçando um solo inicial na guitarra, simples e delicado. De repente, o som chamou a atenção da baixista primeiramente.

-Que música é essa? - Roni se aproximou da amiga.

-Ah é só alguma coisa que eu tô tentando compôr - Chrissie respondeu meio constrangida, coçando atrás da orelha.

-Pra mim, já é um ótimo começo - elogiou Veronica, tentando mais uma ideia logo em seguida - você tem isso anotado? Você precisa anotar antes que esqueça, Mary, arruma uma folha e uma caneta pra ela, por favor.

O pedido fez Mary e Dominique finalmente prestarem mais atenção no que Chrissie estava fazendo. A dona da casa trouxe a folha e a caneta e lhe entregou, a guitarrista agradeceu com um sorriso singelo. Voltou a dedilhar a mesma introdução e então anotou, tocando mais três acordes em seguida, experimentando a melodia, parou para fazer mais algumas anotações.

-Precisa de uma letra agora - apontou Dominique - já pensou em alguma coisa?

-Hã... - Chrissie refletiu - tava pensando em algo sobre o ontem, o amanhã, não saber ao certo sobre o futuro...

-Escreve isso então, tenta fazer tipo uma poesia com esses pensamentos - instruiu Mary, surpreendendo suas colegas, porque ela sabia exatamente o que fazer.

-Tá bem - Chrissie concordou, escrevendo uma letra, organizando as frases.

Ela então cantou o que tinha escrito, junto com os acordes tocados. Nascia uma composição que foi aprovada por suas colegas, que a incentivaram a continuar. Ao fim de todo trabalho, Chrissie deu o nome de "Doing Alright", que foi aperfeiçoada pelas meninas também, com sugestões aqui e ali.

Mary e Chrissie testaram os vocais, que ficaram bons nas vozes de ambas, mas foi decidido que, caso elas apresentassem a canção, ela deveria ser cantada pela srta. Mullen, que tinha criado a canção. Então, na sexta à noite, o trio de estudantes encontraram Mary no seu apartamento, prontas para o show.

-Freddie fez questão de vir buscar a gente - Mary avisou às amigas - ele não sabe dirigir, mas o amigo dele, Roger vai nos dar carona.

-Legal, gostei dele - Domi disse de cara.

-É, deu pra perceber que vocês se deram bem - Roni comentou - mas ainda assim, não confio muito nesse Roger...

-Você não tem o que temer, Veronica - Mary a tranquilizou - Freddie me garantiu que ele é um bom sujeito, mesmo sendo um tanto sem noção.

-E você confia a nossa segurança a ele? - Chrissie replicou, meio ressabiada.

-Ele é um bom motorista - Mary tentou.

Por fim, elas deixaram a desconfiança com Roger pra lá, e se concentraram no show e na apresentação. Freddie logo chegou, pronto para ir, antecipando animadamente como Ealing Art College estava curiosa sobre a banda" Duchess."

-E os seus amigos, Brian e John? Eles também vão pro show? - Veronica teve coragem de perguntar, dando a falta deles.

-Sim, sim, com certeza - Roger confirmou - eles já estão lá, os deixei primeiro, pra dar mais espaço na van pra vocês e seus instrumentos.

-Puxa, obrigada - Chrissie agradeceu, por ela e por suas amigas.

-De nada, o prazer é todo meu - Taylor disse com sinceridade, mesmo tendo um pouco de charme em sua voz.

Chegando à faculdade de Artes, as meninas viram que não tinha muita diferença de outros centros acadêmicos, tinha quase a mesma estrutura, e um público de olhar curioso sobre elas. Brian e John encontraram o resto do grupo eventualmente, felizes ao verem as meninas mais uma vez. A exemplo de Roger, eles também foram cavalheiros, ajudando as meninas a deixarem tudo pronto para o show.

Mary teve coragem naquela noite de cumprimentar a plateia e apresentar a banda, suas colegas e namorado acharam que ela foi excelente na tarefa. Assim, o concerto delas se iniciou, suas típicas releituras dos Beatles foram acompanhadas aqui e ali por músicas de outros artistas que as meninas admiravam.

O show chegou ao fim e mais uma vez, "The Duchess" foi ovacionado, aplaudido com entusiasmo, o que as encheu de ânimo. Uma coisa era fazer sucesso em Maria Assumpta, onde as pessoas relativamente conheciam Chrissie, Veronica e Dominique, mas ali em Ealing, onde eram totalmente desconhecidas tinha sido uma tremenda conquista, proporcionado uma grande sensação de alívio e satisfação.


	15. XV

Brian e seus amigos observaram as meninas descerem do palco e, enquanto elas caminhavam até onde eles estavam, alguns estudantes deram tapinhas nas suas costas, elogios, e sorrisos sinceros, era a prova do sucesso delas ali.

-Eu não disse a vocês? Vocês iam fazer o maior sucesso aqui, e fizeram, eu tinha razão nisso! - Freddie declarou às meninas, enquanto eles saíam do tumulto do público do auditório.

-Que legal, Freddie, muito legal da sua parte ser tão modesto - John o puxou pelo braço, tentando trazer um pouco de modéstia ao amigo.

-Tá tudo bem, John, acho que estamos acostumadas com o jeito do Freddie - Mary riu enquanto tentava aliviar as coisas para o namorado.

-Falando do show em si - Brian limpou a garganta, tentando desviar daquele clima constrangedor - eu gostei muito do que vocês fizeram de diferente, quer dizer as músicas que a gente não tinha visto vocês apresentarem antes.

-Ah é, nós achamos melhor inovar um pouco dessa vez, já que estamos investindo nesse negócio de fazer shows - Dominique explicou a novidade - na verdade, nós temos uma música inédita pronta, mas alguém se recusou em mostrar ao público...

-Ah Dominique, por que você não me deixa um pouco em paz? - Chrissie colocou uma mão na testa e suspirou - eu disse que não acho que ainda seja o momento de apresentar a música nova, ainda precisamos ensaiá-la e aperfeiçoá-la.

-Espera, você fez mesmo uma música? - Brian se iluminou com aquele fato - será que... bom, não sei...

-Vá em frente Brian, pede logo o que você quer - Roger deu um cutucão no amigo.

-Você se importaria em mostrar pra gente? Ou pra... Pra mim, se possível? - May ficou tímido ao fazer o pedido.

-Oh Brian... - Chrissie ficou surpresa com o interesse dele - acho que eu... bom, obrigada pelo interesse genuíno, mas... acho que posso te mostrar um dia desses, vamos combinar.

-Falando nisso, já que você conseguiu compôr uma canção, você poderia pensar em compôr mais - Freddie a incentivou, sem ser tão inconveniente, estava mais pra entusiasmado com as criações de Chrissie.

-Certo, eu talvez precise de mais tempo pra fazer isso - a guitarrista aceitou as sugestões, por fim.

Nos momentos seguintes, seus amigos a deixaram em paz, eles aproveitaram o restante da noite para irem comer mais uma pizza, num jantar mais amigável, já que eram amigos conhecidos um dos outros à essa altura. 

Durante a semana, mais uma vez, as provas e trabalhos ocuparam as universitárias e o trabalho na loja ocupou Mary, mas seus ensaios continuaram periódicos, e se intensificaram, conforme o semestre foi acabando. Nesse período, as meninas fizeram outro show em Maria Assumpta, para justamente, comemorar o fim de mais um período de estudos. 

Freddie e seus amigos mais uma vez estavam ali, eles já estavam meio que formando o fã clube oficial do "The Duchess", o que nenhuma das integrantes da banda achava ruim. Dessa vez, se sentindo mais confortável por estar na faculdade que já conhecia, com o público acostumado com o estilo e o jeito da banda, Chrissie decidiu ousar e mostrar sua composição original.

-Bom, essa é uma canção especial, original, eu... - ela olhou pra baixo, engolindo seco, dando uma pausa na sua fala com o público - quero dedicá-la aos nossos leais amigos, Freddie, John, Roger e Brian.

A dedicatória surpreendeu os quatro rapazes, que se olharam um tanto atônitos, mas muito curiosos, prestaram atenção para ver o que as meninas apresentariam. A canção começava delicada, com Chrissie cantando igualmente suave, acompanhada da sua querida Red Special, e depois a canção foi crescendo, com um solo de guitarra animal, acompanhado da bateria, que fez todo mundo chacoalhar a cabeça, incluindo os amigos da banda. Ao término, elas agradeceram e se encontraram com eles.

-Aquela era a sua canção original? Cara, isso foi muito bom, mesmo! - Roger elogiou.

-Obrigada - Chrissie disse timidamente - mas as meninas sugeriram coisas aqui e ali também.

-Mas como dizemos e concordamos, os créditos da música são seus - relembrou Roni, com sensatez.

-Acabou que nós ouvimos sua canção - sorriu Brian, gentil - e ela é ótima.

-À propósito, obrigado pela dedicatória - apontou John, e Chrissie sorriu para ele.

-Acho que agora que eu apresentei a canção pro público, consigo trabalhar em mais canções originais - ela confessou ao grupo, sentindo seu apoio.

Brian e Chrissie acabaram trocado seus números de telefone, tentando encontrar um horário em suas agendas corridas para que ela lhe mostrasse mais composições, até que ele tomou coragem e lhe fez um convite. Na cabeça dele, se sentia um tanto constrangido de propor à sua amiga saírem juntos ou nesse caso, se encontrarem no seu apartamento. Dava a Brian a impressão de que ele estava tentando se aproveitar da situação com segundas intenções, mas não era nada disso, afinal, ele a considerava uma amiga, alguém que ele admirava muito por sinal.

Chrissie por sua vez, não foi capaz de dizer não ao pedido, apesar do constrangimento e conhecer Brian por pouco tempo. Mesmo assim, ela confiava nele, sempre que o via, sabia que ele era um cara responsável, centrado e ajuizado, que inspirava confiança real. Assim, usando da sua confiança, ela pegou sua Red Special e deixou a faculdade num sábado, rumo ao endereço que Brian tinha ditado ao telefone, esperando que eles tivessem uma tarde proveitosa e produtiva.


	16. XVI

Uma breve volta de ônibus foi suficiente para que Chrissie chegasse ao apartamento de Brian. Suas faculdades eram relativamente longe uma da outra e, ele morava um pouco mais afastado de Imperial College, ainda assim, sua amiga mal tinha visto o tempo passar e de repente, já estava no seu destino final.

Com um pouco de vergonha e receio, Chrissie passou com sua Red Special entre o estreito corredor, tentando não chamar a atenção das pessoas ou atrapalhar ninguém. Assim que desceu, se dirigiu ao prédio em que Brian morava. Andou pelos corredores, olhando os números de cada porta, e então, encontrou o que procurava. Com umas leves batidas na porta, esperou que ele atendesse.

Brian, muito atento a quando Chrissie chegaria, se levantou de imediato para atender, mesmo sem ter certeza se se tratava dela. Ao abrir a porta, estranhou sua repentina ansiedade.

-Oi Brian, tudo bem? - ela cumprimentou.

-Oi, sim, entra, por favor - ele sentiu tropeçar um pouco nas palavras - pode me chamar de Bri.

-Ah tudo bem, eu... Tava meio receosa de te chamar por um apelido. mas se não tem problema pra você, tudo bem - ela confessou, se dedicando a se sentir à vontade.

-Vejo que trouxe sua guitarra - Brian achou melhor ser direto, sem perder tempo com assuntos tolos ou o eventual silêncio constrangedor.

-É, minha querida Red Special! - Chrissie sorriu ao falar e apontar para a guitarra em suas costas.

-Eu sei, são de uma fabricante mais antiga, são bem raras hoje em dia - Brian comentou, contendo sua animação e especialidade no assunto, mas seu olhar o denunciou, pedia para dar uma olhada em primeira mão na preciosa guitarra.

Chrissie deu um sorrisinho meigo, entendendo bem o que ele queria e o achando fofo. Ela compreendeu tudo e sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima, logo depois de abrir o estojo da guitarra.

-Será que eu... - Brian mal pôde completar a frase, após contemplar a guitarra de Chrissie.

-Claro, fique à vontade - ela concedeu gentilmente o que ele tanto queria.

Com todo cuidado e entusiasmo de um músico amador, ele pegou a guitarra, a ajeitando no seu colo, experimentando alguns acordes, e com curiosidade e admiração, sua amiga observou o que ele fazia.

-Você tem jeito pra coisa mesmo, mais que eu até - ela comentou.

-Bom eu fui guitarrista por um bom tempo, ainda me considero um, mesmo sem ter uma banda, afinal eu ainda sei tocar o instrumento - ele tentou se explicar - mas não deveria dizer isso, sobre ter jeito, você também é muito talentosa, até compõe, não é?

-É, é... - de repente, Chrissie se sentiu sem graça outra vez - foi por causa disso que eu vim aqui, então, faz sentido, sim...

Brian notou o nervosismo e desconforto dela, a compreendendo instantaneamente.

-Não faça nada que não quiser, eu sei que você aceitou vir até aqui por isso, mas não quero que se sinta desconfortável - ele deixou claro, sendo muito compreensivo.

-Ah Brian, obrigada por dizer isso - ela suspirou e riu sem graça, colocando a mão no rosto - bom, deixa eu tocar uma coisa que comecei a trabalhar.

Ele devolveu a Red Special a sua dona e Chrissie começou a tocar outro solo elaborado, uma introdução alucinante que foi terminada de forma brusca, então ela cantou a letra da canção, havia várias rimas e um refrão repetido e então, ela finalizou. Olhou ansiosa para Brian, esperando sua reação.

-Essa ficou excelente, super animada! - ele elogiou, animado e sincero.

-Eu sei, não é muito típico de mim, "Doing Alright" era bem mais calma, mas essa... - Chrissie refletiu.

-"Keep Yourself Alive"? - Brian sugeriu, pelo verso que se repetia várias vezes.

-Isso, é, isso mesmo, é um nome bem apropriado! - ela concordou com ele - com essa música eu meio que me empolguei, como se eu estivesse colocando um misto de emoções pra fora!

-É um sentimento bem forte, o tema central, se manter vivo, apesar de todas as intempéries da vida - refletiu Brian - é uma coisa com que eu consigo me identificar.

-A correria da vida de universitária me inspirou, confesso, e umas coisas que eu penso e reflito - Chrissie explicou.

-Suas músicas são ótimas - reiterou Brian, com orgulho do bom trabalho que sua amiga tinha feito.

-Ah eu tenho que te agradecer pela sugestão, seu empurrãozinho foi importante pra isso - ela contou - aliás, você é um bom amigo.

-Obrigado por isso, eu tenho poucos amigos então, é bom ouvir isso - Brian sorriu com bom humor.

-Não se preocupe, eu também não tenho muitos amigos - ela disse - só as meninas mesmo, e uns conhecidos da minha cidade natal com quem infelizmente eu perdi o contato.

-Então você não é de Londres, eu já imaginava isso - ele deduziu - eu também vim de longe só pra estudar.

-É complicado mesmo, tudo é tão novo e você sente saudades de casa e se pergunta o que está fazendo aqui - ela resumiu o sentimento.

-É como eu me sinto várias vezes, até parece que você leu minha mente - Brian disse um tanto admirado.

-Pelo visto, temos bastante coisa em comum - Chrissie respondeu com o mesmo sentimento.

Num momento estranhamente etéreo, eles trocaram um olhar que significava a mesma coisa. Logo em seguida, sentiram medo, Brian limpou a garganta, tentando se esquivar, Chrissie pensou em outro assunto para eles conversarem. Assim, eles contaram experiências da sua infância um ao outro, falaram mais de música e deixaram a troca silenciosa e etérea de olhares para lá.


	17. XVII

A visita de Brian inspirou Chrissie a continuar compondo, de tal forma que, quando ela se reuniu com as amigas de novo, tinha literalmente meia dúzia de canções novas para apresentar a elas.

-Você fez tudo isso só essa semana? Não acredito, Chrissie! - Veronica disse, espantada e animada.

-Bom, eu empolguei e tive um pouco de folga por esses dias, sem muitos trabalhos, então aproveitei - a guitarrista deu de ombros, justificando sua produtividade.

-Isso não tem nada a ver com o Brian? - Dominique comentou, sugestivamente.

-Como assim, o que tem o Brian? - Mary quis entender melhor.

-Lembra, Mary, os dois conversaram sobre ela mostrar as músicas dela pra ele, talvez a Chrissie fez tudo isso pra impressionar o nosso amigo nerd! - a francesa brincou com o assunto um pouco mais.

-Ah para com isso, Dominique, você não me deixa em paz mesmo, né? - reclamou a guitarrista - ele só quis ser gentil, e confesso, eu até falei pra ele, que a ideia de compôr me incentivou sim, mas isso não quer dizer que eu estou compondo pra impressionar ele, isso é ridículo e não faz nenhum sentido.

-Bem, muito bem - Mary limpou a garganta tentando impedir que as duas implicassem mais - já que o assunto é esse, eu também rascunhei umas ideias aí, pra uma música...

-Legal, Mary! - Veronica elogiou, animada e com orgulho da amiga - você tem a letra pronta ou o ritmo e a melodia?

-Na verdade, um pouco dos dois - Austin contou - eu meio que tive um sonho doido, mas bem divertido, aí ele meio que me inspirou.

-Sonho? Que tipo de sonho? - Dominique perguntou, curiosa.

-Ah foi tipo uma coisa de piratas e mares, e uma guerra de canhões - Mary se interrompeu para dar uma risada - não sei bem de onde veio tudo isso, mas o importante é que eu acho que eu tive uma boa ideia.

-Então mostra pra gente - disse Chrissie, incentivando.

-Tá bem - sua amiga aceitou e assentiu, começando a cantarolar uma letra com um eu-lírico rebelde e atrevido que pedia temor de quem estivesse ao seu redor e reivindicava os Sete Mares de Rhae.

-O que exatamente é Rhae? - quis saber Veronica.

-Não sei, é uma coisa que inventei na hora - respondeu Austin, sincera - vocês gostaram?

-Eu gostei, é o começo de algo - Chrissie respondeu, com uma mão no queixo e sentindo a mente se iluminar, querendo fazer sua parte para tornar a pequena canção numa música propriamente dita.

-E lá vai ela! - Dominique olhou para a guitarrista, se divertindo da situação, contente por vê-la em seu momento criativo.

-Não fica aí parada, vai pra sua bateria - Chrissie demandou, no que a baterista fez uma careta.

Veronica riu da bronca que sua amiga levou, mas entendendo bem o que Mullen quis dizer, ela também se posicionou, entendendo que elas estavam prestes a tocar. Trabalharam na canção de Mary, Chrissie compôs toda uma segunda parte. As duas decidiram os vocais, as quatro testaram as ideias assim que foram anotadas. O resultado final, agradou todas elas.

-Ta aí, temos mais uma música original, nossa banda tá crescendo! - disse Dominique, muito contente.

-E isso é bom? - Roni tinha suas dúvidas.

-Imagino que sim, mas... - Mary olhou para a baixista - você tem suas dúvidas?

-Não, não, nada disso, é só... - alguma coisa fez a srta. Tetzlaff desistir de falar o que tinha pensado - deixa pra lá, são só preocupação e ansiedade falando mais alto, isso é bom, é realmente bom, eu gosto de criar com vocês.

-Nós também - assegurou Chrissie à ela, entendendo os sentimentos da amiga.

Em seguida, trabalharam nas canções novas da srta. Mullen, testando os instrumentos e as vozes de Mary e Chrissie nos vocais. Dessa vez, a guitarrista teve que admitir que algumas das canções ficavam bem melhor na voz de Mary, e confiou suas obras ao talento de sua amiga. Antes que o ensaio se desse por finalizado, Dominique ainda teve mais uma ideia irreverente, porém sua pergunta era bem necessária.

-Já que temos músicas originais, nós podemos cantá-las agora? – quis saber a baterista.

-Eu... bem... – Chrissie se sentiu um tanto pressionada, mas no fim, viu que a pergunta era justa, e ainda mais justo, era mostrar ao público no que elas estavam trabalhando, afinal, era esse o motivo de fazer músicas – claro, com certeza.

-Se não for pedir demais, acho que temos repertório o suficiente pra tocarmos só músicas nossas, por mais que eu ame os Beatles – apontou Veronica.

-Eu também, mas pelo visto, seria melhor mesmo nós tocarmos nossas músicas – Mary defendeu a ideia.

-Está bem, sem Beatles então, só o Duchess – decidiu Chrissie por fim.

A decisão acabou deixando suas amigas contentes, e pensando em mais uma coisa.

-A gente pode marcar mais shows, né? Tipo, como o Freddie tinha sugerido? Tocar na nossa faculdade, mas em outras também, sem esperar um convite do reitor? – Dominique questionou mais uma vez.

-Por mim, sim! – Mary se empolgou com a possibilidade.

-Pra mim também – Roni disse sua opinião.

-Eu aceito também – Chrissie suspirou, derrotada, mas com um sorriso de compreensão nos lábios – acho que realmente somos uma banda de verdade agora, não?

-E você ainda tinha dúvidas? – Domi se levantou, apoiando um braço no ombro da guitarrista, que ignorou o gesto – isso é radical, Chris! Acostume-se com isso.

-Pois é – ela murmurou de volta.

Toda essa mudança repentina ainda assustava Chrissie e Veronica, por mais que elas amassem música. Por enquanto, elas deixavam se influenciar pela empolgação genuína de Mary e Dominique.


	18. XVIII

Chrissie vasculhou um pouco da cômoda que usava em seu dormitório da faculdade. Procurava mais uma roupa um tanto diferente, que não tinha usado recentemente, já que era o que a ocasião pedia. No fundo, Chrissie já começava a se acostumar com esse detalhe diferente da sua rotina, a banda tinha sido uma coisa repentina, mas ela tinha certeza que nunca seria capaz de abrir mão do The Duchess, ainda mais pela amizade com Mary, Domi e Roni.

Pensando no show daquela noite, ela olhou no relógio e se apressou em sua escolha. Escolheu seu vestido azul claro com a jaqueta listrada amarela e preta, se vestindo rapidamente. Com a Red Special sã e salva pendurada em seu ombro, ela encontrou com Veronica do lado de fora do prédio dos dormitórios.

-Você tá pronta? - Roni perguntou.

-Sim, o tanto que eu posso estar - a guitarrista assentiu, ganhando confiança aos poucos.

A noite era apreensiva, houve um acordo entre as meninas de apenas tocarem suas composições no show de hoje que aconteceria em Imperial College. Esse fato deixou as quatro ansiosas, mesmo que em níveis diferentes, já que cada uma delas tinha uma personalidade peculiar e única para ver as coisas. Veronica e Chrissie tinham o mesmo tipo de preocupação, se o público rejeitaria suas canções ou as aprovariam. Dominique e Mary pensavam como o público reagiria com a novidade.

Antes que Chrissie e Veronica refletissem mais sobre o assunto, Dominique apareceu, um tanto atrasada e esbaforida.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Chrissie estranhou sua falta de jeito, já que ela costumava ser organizada e impecável.

-Eu perdi a hora tentando decidir o que vestir, eu não sei, parece que hoje merecia um figurino um pouco melhor - a francesa justificou seu comportamento.

-Por causa da apresentação das nossas músicas? - Veronica deduziu, estando certa que era esse o motivo.

-Eu estou desconfiada que tem muito mais aí... - murmurou Chrissie, soando atipicamente travessa.

-Mas o que é que a senhora tá imaginando? - Dominique a encarou com as mãos na cintura.

-Então é assim, né? Você me enche a paciência por causa do Brian e eu não posso dizer nada de você e do Roger? - Mullen cruzou os braços, se sentindo coberta de razão.

-Até que ela tem razão, Dominique - Veronica apoiou a guitarrista.

-Hum... - murmurou a francesa, irritada, mas não querendo mais brigar.

As três esperaram por sua carona, que era justamente Roger Taylor. Desde que ele havia conhecido as meninas, ele se ofereceu para ajudá-las com a questão do transporte delas e dos instrumentos, de lugar em lugar onde elas se apresentavam. Nesse ínterim, Dominique realmente tinha se aproximado dele, o achava divertido, com um grande coração, mas ainda assim, ele flertava com uma garota aqui e ali, não dava para confiar nele como além de um amigo, e era assim que estavam as coisas entre os dois.

Roger então chegou, buzinando e fazendo um pequeno estardalhaço, do jeito que as meninas já estavam habituadas.

-Boa noite, senhoritas, que bom ver vocês de novo - disse ele, cheio de galanteio.

-São seus olhos, Roger - Veronica respondeu, entrando na brincadeira.

Entraram na van e no momento em que Dominique se aproximou de Roger, não conseguiu resistir e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. Depois que fez isso, sentiu um pouco de arrependimento, apenas torcendo para que suas amigas não tivessem visto.

Ignorando toda aquela história, a van seguiu seu caminho até Imperial College, onde Brian, John e Freddie esperavam por elas. May parecia duas vezes mais apreensivo, estava ansioso para rever a banda e esperava que sua faculdade acolhesse bem as meninas.

-Fica calmo, Bri, vai dar tudo certo - John tentou consolá-lo.

-Você não tem o que temer, meu amigo, você já viu o talento delas, e além disso, pelo que a Mary me contou, vamos ter umas surpresas por aí que vão agradar o público - Freddie deixou no ar de propósito, o que deixou Brian mais preocupado e John curioso.

Finalmente, eles encontraram Roger e as meninas, os oito indo até o auditório, os meninos ajudando com a bagagem, as meninas montando tudo e deixando tudo pronto. Tiveram uma meia hora de intervalo antes que o show começasse, Chrissie ficou andando de um lado pro outro sem conseguir parar.

-Tá legal, eu preciso fazer alguma coisa quanto a isso - comentou Dominique com Mary e Veronica, depois de observar Mullen nesse estado catatônico por algum tempo.

A baterista se levantou e ficou na frente da amiga, chamando a atenção de Chrissie, que levou um belo susto.

-Ai, por que é que você faz isso?! Quer me matar do coração? - questionou a guitarrista.

-Eu tô querendo é te acalmar, sai dessa, cara! - Dominique falou mais alto, a segurando pelos ombros - vai dar tudo certo, vai ficar tudo bem, quanto mais nervosa você ficar, pior vai ser.

-Tá bem, eu sei, eu sei, é só a minha preocupação, você me conhece... - Chrissie se desvencilhou da amiga delicadamente, desviando o olhar dela.

-E é porque eu te conheço que eu sei que você, nós quatro vamos arrasar, tenha mais fé, eu sei que você tem - a francesa a encorajou.

-Tá bem, tá bem - Chrissie respirou fundo - você tem razão.

A srta. Mullen suspirou mais uma vez, mantendo suas estruturas internas firmes e bem preparadas para encarar a plateia. Brian olhou para ela naquele momento, ao longe, seu olhar estava expressando pena e preocupação, praticamente sentia todo o sofrimento e estresse de Chrissie.

De longe, ele balbuciou "Você consegue" sem som algum, esperando que ela entendesse o recado. Ela deu um sorriso de gratidão, então pegou sua guitarra, preparou sua Red Special como sua armadura e, com determinação, se posicionou para o início do show.


	19. XIX

Mary, muito mais calma que Chrissie, mas também compartilhando da sua ansiedade, tomou seu lugar na frente da banda, aparecendo como a principal vocalista.

-Boa noite, Imperial College! - ela ergueu uma mão, deixando transparecer sua animação - nós somos "The Duchess" e é um prazer estar aqui! Espero que gostem, principalmente porque vocês estão sendo privilegiados essa noite... Serão os primeiros a ouvirem nossas composições originais!

Aquele fato deixou a plateia ainda mais animada e com uma grande expectativa sobre aquela peculiar banda. Sem mais delongas, Chrissie começou seu solo de "Keep Yourself Alive", dando continuidade à música e às demais canções que se seguiram depois.

Conforme estavam no palco, fazendo o que mais amavam, o nervosismo ia dando lugar à alegria e à satisfação, ainda mais depois de verem que o público realmente estava curtindo as músicas. Juntas, Chrissie, Mary, Veronica e Dominique sentiam que tinham nascido para fazer música. E não foi só na mente delas que se passou essa conclusão.

Freddie estava atento às meninas, e a Mary principalmente, por ter uma natural admiração pela namorada, mas também notava a reação do público ao seu redor. As pessoas estavam gostando das músicas, dançavam no ritmo e tentavam aprender as letras. Isso seria muito mais fácil se houvesse uma versão gravada das músicas e foi assim que Freddie teve uma ideia fantástica que considerou genial. Esperaria até o final do show para contar às meninas.

Enquanto isso, Roger, John e Brian apenas admiravam o talento de suas amigas, May via como Chrissie era habilidosa e criativa com os solos, Taylor prestava atenção nas viradas de Dominique, tentando prevê-las, mas ela sempre o surpreendia com um arranjo que ele não esperava, Deacon ficou atento a cada groove do baixo. Os três sentiam falta de tocarem juntos, mas sabiam apreciar com todo orgulho o talento de suas amigas.

Por fim, elas encerraram sua apresentação, sendo ovacionadas, as pessoas batiam palmas, gritavam, pulavam, freneticamente. Não havia mais dúvidas de que as músicas originais delas tinham sido um sucesso tremendo. Os rapazes abraçaram as meninas assim que as encontraram, depois de deixarem o palco, manifestando seu orgulho e admiração.

-O show foi simplesmente perfeito, vocês mandaram muito bem! - John disse, o que surpreendeu a todos, já que ele costumava ser mais tímido.

-Você achou mesmo, John? - Chrissie sorriu para ele.

-Não só ele, todos nós achamos, o auditório inteiro - Roger acrescentou.

-Meus parabéns, pras quatro, vocês estavam fantásticas - Brian elogiou de coração.

-Vocês todos tem razão, foi algo incrível de se ver, vocês levantaram a galera com as suas músicas, isso é um feito histórico! - Freddie se expressou, com muito orgulho, e seus habituais exageros.

-Feito histórico, meu amor? Você não acha isso meio exagerado? - Mary deu uma risadinha fofa.

-Não, exagero nenhum - ele balançou a cabeça - vocês viram com seus próprios olhos o que aconteceu, isso não é pouca coisa.

-Não é mesmo, admite gente, nós arrasamos! - exclamou Dominique.

-Tudo bem, eu concordo - Veronica comentou.

-É, verdade, foi um baita alívio ver que as músicas agradaram todo mundo - Chrissie ponderou.

O grupo então deixou a faculdade, compartilhando um jantar juntos, como sempre faziam e se despedindo no final, enquanto Roger deixava cada um na sua casa. 

Na semana seguinte, Freddie sabia exatamente quando as meninas ensaiariam, e dessa vez, decidiu que seria melhor avisar Mary sobre sua visita, afinal, queria conversar algo sério com a banda. Atipicamente quietinho, mas muito ansioso por dentro, deixou-as à vontade para aperfeiçoar suas canções e trabalhar em mais algumas ideias originais.

-Tá tudo bem com você, Freddie? Você tá muito quieto hoje - Dominique comentou sobre ele.

-Bom, é que eu não queria atrapalhar o ensaio de vocês e na verdade, meninas - ele fez uma pausa e se colocou na frente delas, Domi, Roni e Chrissie dividiam o sofá, enquanto Mary estava ao lado dele, de braços cruzados - eu queria falar uma coisa com vocês.

-Mary, você tava sabendo disso? - Veronica ficou um pouco preocupada.

-Não, sério, eu tô tão surpresa quanto vocês - Mary esclareceu às amigas.

-Mas fala logo Freddie, antes que eu morra de ansiedade - Chrissie estava mais atônita.

-Bom, vocês viram o sucesso que fizeram em Imperial College com suas músicas então eu estava pensando que vocês deveriam investir em uma gravação oficial delas - ele finalmente contou seus planos - vocês são maravilhosas, e mais pessoas merecem ouvir o trabalho de vocês, afinal, é por isso que compõem, não é?

-Ah Deus... - Chrissie ficou assustada com aquela ideia.

-Isso é bem promissor, mas assustador, confesso - Dominique conseguiu esboçar uma resposta maior que a da amiga.

-Eu confesso que é uma boa ideia, o problema é que... nós também tínhamos outros planos - Veronica comentou mais quietamente, ainda pensando nos estudos.

-Pois eu acho que podemos incluir mais esse plano na nossa vida - Mary disse com coragem - Freddie tem razão numa coisa, por que nós ensaiamos, compomos e tudo mais? Não é para o público também? Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu sinto que essa é a minha vocação.

-Isso eu não posso negar - Chrissie admitiu, vendo que Roni e Domi também concordavam com ela - o que você sugere que a gente faça, Freddie?

-Vamos tentar alugar um estúdio, gravamos suas músicas e oferecemos as demo pra quem quiser ouvir, eu posso ir atrás de quem vai ouvir - ele disse todo animado.

-Pelo jeito, você já tinha tudo planejado, não é? - Veronica comentou mais uma vez - então, gente, o que fazemos?

-Vamos ao fundo disso, Tetzlaff, não temos nada a perder - Dominique a incentivou.

-Tá bem, mas não vamos esquecer dos nossos estudos também, tá bom? - ela reafirmou.

-Pode deixar - Chrissie prometeu mais uma vez - bem, Freddie, vamos em frente com seu plano, todas nós concordamos.

-Não vão se arrepender, garanto - ele prometeu, com sinceridade, as meninas sabiam que ele cuidaria de tudo com muito cuidado.

Assim, "The Duchess" dava um passo arriscado, mas que as quatro estavam dispostas a dar juntas.


	20. XX

Chrissie e as amigas encararam o lugar com expectativa. Aquele era um estúdio mais ou menos amador, ninguém famoso gravava ali, mas pessoas nas mesmas condições delas, querendo uma chance de guardar suas canções em uma versão profissional e depois, quem sabe, tentar o estrelato com um agente ouvindo as demos.

-Ânimo, garotas! O sonho vai começar lá dentro - Freddie as reanimou, dando tapinhas em suas costas e beijando a bochecha de Mary.

-Certo, é pra isso que viemos até aqui, então vamos lá – Chrissie tomou coragem e dentro os primeiros passos, adentrando o estúdio, o resto do grupo a seguiu imediatamente.

Havia uma recepção ali, e um funcionário atarefado. As meninas observaram ao longe Freddie falar com ele, o rapaz o reconheceu e confirmou o horário de gravação.

-Vamos lá, o estúdio é todo seu! – anunciou ele, sem perder um pingo de sua animação.

As meninas entraram no estúdio se posicionando perto dos instrumentos emprestados que já estavam ali. Chrissie, por sua vez, optou por trazer sua rara Red Special, ela estava certa que não haveria uma guitarra igual a sua no estúdio e gostaria de usar algo com que já estava familiarizada nas gravações.

Antes que elas pudessem começar, John Deacon chegou meio esbaforido ali, seu cabelo comprido esvoaçando conforme ele andava apressado.

-Desculpe o atraso, estava terminando uma prova – ele se sentou ao lado de Freddie, no comando da mesa de som do estúdio.

-Você já falou com o Bobby lá na frente? – Freddie exigiu dele.

-Já está tudo certo, estou autorizado a mexer em tudo, se sua majestade deixar, é claro – John foi sarcástico com o amigo.

-Eu gosto quando você me chama de majestade, não me ofende nem um pouco – rebateu Mercury.

-Ei! – Dominique se levantou e bateu o vidro que os separava por dentro.

-Oi, Dominique, oi – John usou o microfone pra falar com ela, só depois se lembrou que ela só poderia ouvi-lo se estivesse usando fone de ouvido, ele gesticulou para que ela entendesse que deveria fazer isso, as meninas entenderam o recado e colocaram os fones.

-Então, John, bom te ver, Freddie não disse que você seria nosso técnico – disse a baterista agora podendo ser ouvida pelos dois rapazes.

-Pois é – John deu uma risadinha – uma pequena surpresa pra vocês, vocês sabem que eu sou engenheiro, então eu sou uma pessoa mais recomendada para isso do que vocês sabem quem.

Freddie apenas fez uma careta de desdém.

-Então, a gente pode começar? – Veronica perguntou e ouvir a voz dela pelo fone causou um arrepio estranho em John.

-Sim, sim – ele balbuciou meio assustado, depois se recompôs – podem começar, fiquem à vontade.

-Vamos lá, então? – Chrissie convidou e então elas iniciaram com "Keep Yourself Alive" e foram seguindo a sequência de canções que tinham combinado previamente.

John foi coordenando os trabalhos técnicos, esperando elas tomarem as decisões de refazer ou não um trecho ou outro. Ao fim, tinha sido uma experiência e tanto, séria, porém divertida. Quando The Duchess deixou o estúdio, sentiam que eram verdadeiras profissionais e que aquele era o trabalho musical mais sério que já tinham feito até agora, o que não deixava de ser verdade.

-O que a gente faz agora? – Mary quis saber, perguntando ao namorado.

-Agora vocês vão esperar um pouco enquanto eu faço a magia acontecer – Freddie prometeu, deixando no ar o mistério.

-E a gente vai pra casa pra esperar – Dominique comentou, entendendo que era o melhor a se fazer agora.

Mary foi com Freddie, Dominique, Chrissie e Veronica iam seguindo seu caminho quando a baixista foi interrompida.

-Ronnie! – John a chamou, um tanto tímido.

-Sim? – ela se voltou pra ele, procurando atende-lo.

-Você tá ocupada agora? – ele quis saber.

-Não, não vou fazer nada de importante, só ia voltar pra faculdade mesmo, por que você pergunta? – ela ficou curiosa.

-É que... você quer um café ou coisa do tipo? Não sei, é que eu queria... – ele se perdeu um pouco nas palavras – tinha umas coisas que eu queria falar com você sobre a gravação do baixo, você sabe que eu tocava baixo e tudo mais, então...

-Entendi, John – ela sorriu – adoraria conversar com você agora.

-Então, tchau gente, nos vemos depois – John se despediu do grupo.

-Tchau! – responderam Mary, Freddie, Domi e Chrissie desordenadamente.

John e Veronica tomaram um ônibus até os arredores de Chelsea, a universidade dele. Ali ficava um dos lugares preferidos de Deacon, uma cafeteria perfeita, na sua opinião. Sentaram-se os dois ali, e ele insistiu em lhe pagar um café, Veronica, mesmo meio sem graça, não recusou a gentileza.

-Então, eu queria te dizer, antes de qualquer coisa, que vocês foram muito boas hoje, e não, não estamos puxando o saco de vocês - Deaky começou a conversa amigavelmente.

-Eu sei, você sabe que... quando se está numa banda, você percebe bem quando as pessoas estão te elogiando só por interesse ou por serem sinceras - replicou Veronica.

-Sim, eu me lembro disso - ele concordou.

-Não quero cortar seu assunto, mas... - ela suspirou - confio bastante em você John, e... você conhece o Freddie a mais tempo que nós, você acha mesmo que essa coisa de banda e gravação vai dar certo?

-Bom, meu amigo é bastante determinado quando coloca uma coisa na cabeça, e ele realmente quer ajudar vocês, mas pra dar certo, se eu posso dar minha opinião... - ele fez uma pausa.

-Claro, pode dizer - ela o instigou a ir em frente.

-Tudo depende de vocês, se realmente quiserem, se realmente amam música, como eu percebo - John falou de coração - as coisas vão dar certo, em todos os aspectos.

-Uau, você é bastante sábio - ela elogiou com riso, mas grata pelo que ele disse - acho que acredito nisso também, John.

Por um instante, eles deixaram a seriedade da conversa impactar seus pensamentos. Era um fato de que os passos que o Duchess estava tomando, as levavam parra uma coisa mais séria cada vez mais.


	21. XXI

Mary e Freddie se encontraram naquele dia depois que o trabalho dela se encerrou, ele a levou para um passeio e até mesmo, um jantar especial, por mais que não fosse tão chique e caro quanto Freddie gostaria, mas ele acreditava que era só uma questão de tempo para isso mudar.

-Então, a que devo essa surpresa tão maravilhosa? - Mary disse, apoiando o queixo nas mãos, com um sorriso enorme, contente por estar ali com o namorado.

-Surpresa? Bem, não é tanto uma surpresa porque nós tínhamos combinado de sairmos hoje, e eu queria levar você a um lugar muito melhor que esse - Freddie foi se justificando.

-Ei, não é tão ruim - ela o corrigiu, sem se importar muito com o lugar, só com a companhia - se é o melhor que você pôde conseguir, já é maravilhoso pra mim, não seja tão exigente.

-Você sabe que esse é um pedido difícil pra mim, não é, meu amor? - ele voltou ao bom humor - mas é verdade, eu tenho uma novidade pra te contar, e achei melhor contar primeiro pra você e depois pras meninas.

-Ah, Deus, então tem a ver com o Duchess? São as demos, aconteceu alguma coisa? - Mary ficou apreensiva e curiosa.

-Sim, sim, é exatamente isso - seu namorado confirmou, enquanto unia as mãos sobre a mesa, ela raramente o via assim tão sério - Mary, eu consegui um patrocínio pra vocês, uma espécie de pré contrato, se estiverem as quatro dispostas, vocês podem gravar um disco profissionalmente.

-O que? O que? - ela repetiu em surpresa - eu não acredito, isso não pode ser real... Freddie, isso é fantástico, fantástico mesmo. Por mim, pode dizer que vamos gravar sim.

-Calma, meu amor - ele tocou a mão dela sobre a mesa - eu fico feliz por você ter amado a notícia, mas não vão assinar nada sem lerem o contrato e suas amigas tem que concordar com isso, você sabe o quanto a Chrissie e a Veronica são hesitantes com a ideia.

-Eu sei - Mary se acalmou um pouco - e eu as amo, não faria nada que as deixasse desconfortáveis, e além disso, nós somos uma banda, precisamos agir juntas.

-Eu concordo e te admiro muito por isso - Freddie elogiou, refletindo internamente sobre não poder agir como a namorada quando ele tinha uma banda.

-Eu vou falar com elas primeiro, ver o que elas acham - ela se comprometeu - e então você fala com a gente como proceder depois, se elas aceitarem.

-Isso, acho uma excelente ideia - Freddie concordou, por fim.

No fim de semana, as meninas se reuniram no apartamento de Mary outra vez e então, com a mesma seriedade que Freddie lhe contou as notícias, ela se voltou para as amigas.

-Freddie me contou que conseguiu um pré contrato pra gente - ela disse claramente.

-Isso quer dizer o que? - Dominique quis saber com mais detalhes.

-Quer dizer que querem que a gente grave nossas músicas originais pra um disco - Mary explicou - gente, é a oportunidade de uma vida, na minha opinião, não deveríamos deixá-la passar.

-Eu sei, Mary, eu sei - Chrissie foi a primeira a se manifestar, depois da explicação, usando toda sua compreensão com a opinião da amiga - você tem razão nisso, e por mais que eu tente negar, acho que essa é uma brilhante oferta que temos em nosso caminho.

-Isso quer dizer que você vai aceitar? - Veronica olhou para Mullen, procurando entender os motivos para sua decisão - sim, concordo que é uma grande chance, e eu amo música tanto quanto vocês, mas ainda assim, eu vim pra Londres pra fazer faculdade.

-Uma coisa não anula a outra, Roni - Dominique fez questão de dizer - nós não vamos desistir da faculdade, mas pensa bem, nós podemos sim ter um diploma, e ganhar dinheiro fazendo música, que como você mesma disse, é uma coisa que nós amamos.

-Não vamos deixar de estudar - Chrissie reafirmou - podemos conciliar as duas coisas, estou certa disso.

-Está bem, eu confio em vocês gente, confio mesmo - Veronica cedeu, realmente dando um voto de confiança às amigas e àquela proposta inusitada.

-E quem é que vai cuidar do contrato? - perguntou Dominique, preocupada com a questão.

-Freddie conseguiu isso, então acho que faz todo sentido ele ser nosso agente - Mary sugeriu.

-Não é só porque ele é seu namorado? - Domi disse em tom de brincadeira.

-Não, não, não - Mary garantiu.

-Eu concordo, faz sentido sim - Chrissie assentiu - então, é isso meninas, vamos lá, vamos ver o que isso vai dar.

-Às vezes você tem que se arriscar, não é? - Roni replicou, aceitando a situação, sem mais hesitação - então, vamos lá!

-Lá vamos nós! - completou Dominique com mais entusiasmo.

-Vamos lá, Duchess! - Mary finalizou.

Nos dias seguintes, elas tiveram uma reunião com o pessoal executivo da EMI, com Freddie acompanhando tudo, fazendo as negociações entre o contratador e a banda. Por fim, depois de algumas cláusulas lidas e apertos de mão cordiais, elas eram as mais novas artistas da EMI, com horário de gravação no estúdio marcado e uma turnê planejada assim que terminassem o primeiro álbum. O futuro parecia amedrontador, mas também igualmente grande e promissor.


	22. XX

Brian, assim como seus amigos, acompanhou de perto o novo trabalho das meninas para finalizarem seu primeiro álbum. Basicamente, elas regravaram as canções originais de Chrissie as deixando ainda melhor, agora, depois da gravação pronta, restava esperar o lançamento do disco e a turnê que viria depois, ainda assim, as meninas dependiam da reação do público para saberem se seriam um tremendo sucesso como estavam sendo nas faculdades que se apresentaram até então.

Nesse meio tempo, Brian e Chrissie se encontravam regularmente. Era incrível para ela como se sentia perto dele, era fácil para a garota confiar no rapaz, sendo que eles tinham muita coisa em comum, e Chrissie por sua vez, conseguia desabafar certos assuntos sobre sua vida e principalmente sobre a banda, apenas com Brian. Ele era completamente compreensível com ela, entendia seus pensamentos, sentimentos e frustrações, gostava de ouví-la falar sobre o que gostava e até mesmo o que não gostava.

-Está bem, eu vou te dar um tempo - Chrissie riu e suspirou durante um dos encontros deles, depois de falar horas e horas sobre seus medos sobre o resultado do álbum - eu tô falando de mim e dos meus medos há tempo demais, você deve estar cansado de me ouvir.

-Não, não, muito pelo contrário - ele deixou claro.

-Aposto que só está falando isso por ser gentil - ela apontou - e você é sempre gentil comigo.

-Fica fácil ser gentil pra você, você é... - de repente, Brian se interrompeu, com medo de dizer o que tinha pensado.

-Eu sou... - Chrissie entrou em pânico internamente, por um breve instante, sem ter ideia do que ele pretendia dizer.

-Você é um doce de pessoa - Brian tomou coragem e completou o que queria dizer.

-Ora... - ela murmurou, surpresa e envergonhada, chegando a corar as bochechas - você também é um doce, digo, você é muito paciente comigo, poucas pessoas são.

-Você é da mesma forma comigo - ele apontou - todas as vezes que eu precisei conversar com você, mesmo quando você estava um tanto cansada e triste, você também me ouvia.

-Isso é bom, somos bons amigos um pro outro - ela afirmou, assentindo de cabeça baixa, olhando para baixo.

-Amigos, sim, amigos - Brian concordou, mas se sentiu um pouco triste por isso.

Ele deu um longo suspiro, que não passou desapercebido por Chrissie.

-Você está bem? - ela quis saber sinceramente, preocupada.

-Eu tô, na verdade eu estou, de uma certa forma, mas de outra, não estou tanto assim - ele tomou coragem e olhou nos olhos dela.

-Bom, como eu disse, somos amigos e você pode me contar o que quiser - Chrissie respondeu, sem ter ideia do que estava por vir na resposta de Brian.

-Se eu posso, eu já peço desculpas se o que eu disser te ofender - ele começou - Chrissie, eu gosto muito de você, gosto de verdade, acho que desde que te conheci e começamos a conversar e a cada vez mais, eu gosto mais, só não sei como...

-Como perguntar se eu... se eu... - ela deduziu o que era, só não conseguiu acreditar que isso estava mesmo acontecendo com ela.

-Você aceitaria? - Brian se iluminou ao olhar de volta pra ela.

-Pensando bem... - ela murmurou, morrendo de vergonha - todas essas coisas que você falou... Eu também sinto por você, se você quiser, eu quero.

A palavra chave daquele diálogo não foi dita, mas foi bem entendida na mente e nos corações dos dois jovens. Brian se aproximou dela, tocando seu rosto, Chrissie não se afastou nem o impediu. Seus lábios se encontraram finalmente, e parecia que tudo estava onde exatamente deveria estar.

-Isso é um sim, talvez? - ele perguntou, depois que se separaram.

-Sim, não tenha dúvidas - Chrissie estava bem mais relaxada, embora suas bochechas ainda estivessem ruborizadas - eu sou sua namorada.

-E eu sou seu namorado - ele repetiu, feliz por isso ser um fato - viu? Não foi tão difícil de falar.

-Agora não, mas todo o processo anterior a isso é, bem, tenso - ela comentou - de qualquer forma, estou feliz que falamos.

-Eu também, eu também - ele sorriu - mas bem, como seu namorado, minhas funções de cuidar de você aumentaram significantemente.

-É mesmo? É bom saber disso, quero fazer o mesmo por você - ela respondeu, no mesmo tom de compromisso dele.

-O que quero dizer é que, você não precisa se preocupar com o que vai vir por aí - Brian segurou a mão dela, nas suas duas mãos - confie em Deus, confie no seu talento, nas suas amigas, que essa chance de serem uma banda de verdade vai dar muito certo e você ainda vai ser uma pedagoga e guitarrista.

-Obrigada pela confiança em mim, Bri - ela sorriu, sentindo-se mais leve.

Quando a notícia do relacionamento deles chegou aos seus amigos, todos comentaram que era algo óbvio que era uma questão de tempo de acontecer. Aquela ideia geral surpreendeu o casal.

-É sério que vocês achavam isso? - Chrissie perguntou, atrás de mais respostas.

-Era evidente os olhares que vocês trocavam um com o outro, e as conversas entre vocês que mais ninguém entendia, só vocês - Dominique apontou.

-Ah e sempre tem uma aura de vocês estarem dentro do seu próprio mundo quando estão juntos - Mary acrescentou.

-Você e Freddie tem isso - Brian afirmou.

-É claro que temos, nós somos almas gêmeas Bri, eu já sabia disso, mas você e a Chris só descobriram isso agora - Freddie deu uma piscadela ao casal.

-Antes tarde do que nunca - declarou Chrissie, olhando apaixonadamente para o namorado.

Ele concordou com ela, beijando sua bochecha delicadamente, para a alegria e satisfação de todos os seus amigos.


	23. XXIII

Houve uma ligeira mudança na rotina de Brian e Chrissie, responsáveis como sempre, organizavam seu tempo em dar atenção à faculdade, aos shows, e agora, a um ao outro. Era maravilhoso para eles poder mudar um pouquinho da sua rotina por estarem namorando. Chrissie ainda achava incrível ela ter um namorado, coisa que às vezes ela pensava que nunca teria. Já Brian, mal podia acreditar como de certa forma o destino tinha os unido, meio que por coincidência tinham se conhecido e agora, não poderiam mais imaginar suas vidas longe um do outro.

Mas nem tudo estava completamente maravilhoso. Tanto Brian como Chrissie tinham suas respectivas preocupações. Enquanto ele continuava se dedicando à faculdade, ela tinha que lidar com seu novo emprego, que se tratava de nada mais nada menos que ser guitarrista do The Duchess. O que deixava a srta. Mullen mais nervosa agora era o show de estreia da banda. Não era bem a primeira vez que elas tocavam juntas, mas era a primeira vez que tocavam profissionalmente, para divulgar seu álbum completamente autoral. Brian, observador e atencioso como sempre, a percebeu muito nervosa e apreensiva, enquanto esperavam pelo início do show nos camarins.

-O que foi? Está pensando no show de estreia? - ele deduziu.

-Ah Bri... adivinhou meus pensamentos - ela suspirou - eu ainda não sei exatamente como me sentir com essas mudanças, eu sei o que fiz, do peso da minha decisão, só estou pensando se vou ser forte o suficiente para lidar com ela.

-Não sofra antes do tempo, você está fazendo isso porque ama a banda e música, não é? - ele a olhou nos olhos, segurando seus ombros de leve - foque apenas nisso, que eu sinto que é a coisa mais importante, e tudo vai dar certo.

-Muito obrigada por isso, e por você estar aqui - ela agradeceu, comovida.

-Eu sempre vou estar, conte sempre comigo - garantiu Brian, beijando a namorada para demonstrar ainda mais seu carinho.

Não era só Chrissie que estava pensando no show de estreia, suas amigas também estavam ansiosas, e sabiam da diferença enorme e exigente de fazerem uma apresentação profissional. Brian deixou o camarim, apenas Freddie estava ali, como o agente oficial da banda, dando seus últimos conselhos antes que o show iniciasse.

-Vocês são ótimas, não esqueçam disso - ele falou sem muita bajulação, mas de coração - subam lá e façam seu melhor, sei que já deu tudo muito certo pra vocês, Duchess! 

-Obrigada, meu amor - Mary lhe deu um braço, que denunciava seu nervosismo.

-Vai dar tudo certo - ele reafirmou ao ouvido da namorada.

Mary assentiu para ele, e Freddie as deixou sozinhas. 

-A gente consegue - surpreendentemente, Veronica foi a primeira a dizer, tranquilizando as amigas, ao mesmo tempo que procurava se acalmar.

Enquanto elas se dirigiam ao palco, Freddie tomava seu assento especial, como o empresário da banda, ele tinha alguns privilégios, como sentar em um dos melhores lugares da casa. Essas vantagens também foram aproveitadas por seus amigos. Brian, Roger e John estavam perto dele.

Os rapazes voltaram seus olhos para o palco, a banda estava a postos.

-Boa noite pessoal, obrigada por virem! - anunciou Mary com toda animação.

O público reagiu com palmas e assobios, e elas começaram a tocar. Para sua sorte e satisfação, seu sucesso foi unânime e, assim, elas continuaram se mantendo firmes, fazendo seu melhor. Ao final de tudo, se juntaram mais na frente do palco, passaram os braços por cima dos ombros, e se curvaram à plateia, agradecendo por todo seu reconhecimento e acolhimento à banda.

Não havia como as meninas estarem mais felizes por tudo ter dado certo, agora que o primeiro show tinha sido uma maravilha, tinham confiança para acreditar que o resto da turnê seria assim, que venderiam seu disco e assim, aquele trabalho inusitado daria lucro, porém muita satisfação por ver que seu trabalho dedicado estava valendo a pena.

Como sempre, Freddie, Brian, Roger e John, vieram parabenizá-las pessoalmente. Em meio a tantos abraços, elogios, alegria e alívio, Roger foi tomado por grande emoção. Ele era conhecido por ser impulsivo, mas no fundo de sua mente, parecia que tinha pensado muito antes no que estava prestes a fazer.

-Você foi maravilhosa! - ele disse diretamente a Dominique, então a beijou sem cerimônia, sem se importar com os amigos deles ao redor.

Para a surpresa dele, ela retribuiu o gesto, se perdendo ali por alguns instantes, até que a sensação de ser observada a tirou daquele transe. Ela olhou assustada para Roger, tentando entender o que significava tudo aquilo. Sua classe e elegância a ajudaram a retomar a postura.

-Realmente fomos muito bem, todas nós! - ela se desvencilhou dele, já saindo dali, sem querer dar satisfação a ninguém, Roger foi imediatamente atrás dela.

-Mas o que foi isso? - John murmurou, mal conseguindo manter um dedo polegar apontado para a direção que seu amigos tinham ido.

-Quer saber, Deaky? Já não era sem tempo, você sabe que tinha alguma coisa entre eles - Freddie opinou.

-Alguma coisa não muito concreta pelo visto - Mary comentou - não seria melhor a gente ir atrás da Domi e ver como ela está?

-Melhor não, Mary, a gente pode constranger ela ainda mais - Chrissie, que conhecia Beyrand como ninguém, aconselhou - ela vai saber resolver isso, confie nela, seja para o bem ou para o mal.

De qualquer forma, aquela noite tinha sido cheia de emoções, tanto pelo sucesso da banda como a decisão inesperada por todos, que Roger já tinha tomado a algum tempo.


	24. XXIV

A raiva e a vergonha de Dominique a fizeram sair dali o mais rápido possível. Tudo que ela conseguia pensar era em como odiava Roger. Por causa dele, tinha acabado de passar uma situação completamente embaraçosa, pela qual ela nunca pediu, na frente das suas amigas mais chegadas, mas ainda assim, no meio de toda raiva, ela conseguiu aproveitar o momento parcialmente prazeroso. Tinha que admitir, ela tinha gostado de ser beijada por ele, mas não queria que as coisas acontecessem daquela maneira. Determinada, Dominique estava disposta a colocar Roger no seu lugar. Quando ela se voltou para trás, deu de cara com ele, ela fez a maior cara de brava que podia para mantê-lo longe dela.

-Espera, calma aí... - Roger se assustou de verdade, erguendo as mãos em defesa.

-Calma aí nada, o que você acha que tava fazendo, hein? - ela chegou a empurrá-lo, tamanha era a sua raiva.

-Eu não sei, eu só fiz o que eu queria - ele disse de um jeito descontraído, mal pensando no que estava dizendo, o que soou muito mal aos ouvidos de Dominique.

-Fez o que queria... fez o que queria... - ela repetiu, indignada - mas você nem se deu ao trabalho de saber o que eu queria!

-Pra ser sincero, você bem que gostou - ele rebateu, tentando ser o mais sincero possível.

-Cala a sua boca, só cala a sua boca e não fala mais nada! - ela ameaçou bater nele.

-Tá bem, tá bem - ele suspirou - eu não vou dizer mais nada, vou esperar você dizer o que quiser, pode me insultar mais até, eu prometo que aguento.

-Tá certo, eu vou falar e você vai ouvir! - Dominique apontou um dedo indicador pra ele - eu acho você um cafajeste, um mulherengo de primeira linha, que sempre tá com uma garota diferente cada dia e ainda se orgulha disso, e eu tenho muita raiva, muita raiva mesmo, de você e de mim por gostar de você.

-Então você gosta mesmo de mim? - Roger só esperou pela confirmação.

-Sim, eu gosto de você, se é isso que quer saber - ela admitiu, cansada - e eu queria que as coisas fossem diferentes entre nós.

-Diferentes como? - ele realmente estava disposto a ouvi-la.

-Bom, pra começar, eu queria ser mais que uma garota de um dia só pra você - Dominique resolveu se abrir - se um dia nós chegássemos a ficar juntos, e também, eu queria que você não me beijasse daquele jeito na frente das minhas amigas, quando nós não chegamos a nenhum consenso sobre isso antes.

-Eu sei, eu agi por impulso, eu confesso que posso ser bem impulsivo - ele admitiu - mas é o que eu senti de fazer no momento, eu estava realmente feliz por vocês, pelo sucesso que vocês fizeram com as suas músicas, com o contrato que vocês tem e poderem ser uma banda de verdade... foi meu jeito de comemorar, porque eu tenho muito orgulho de você.

-Você tem orgulho de mim? Por que você teria orgulho de mim? Eu sei que eu sou bastante talentosa, mas tem certeza que não foi só por causa da minha aparência que você... bem, fez o que fez? - Dominique levantou a questão.

-Ei, eu não sou tão superficial assim - ele acabou se ofendendo um pouco.

-Me admira você saber o que é superficial - ela ainda provocou.

-Tá bom, eu deixei você falar, agora me dá a chance de me explicar - Roger pediu - você é diferente de todas as outras garotas, é claro, a sua beleza atrai bastante, mas não é só isso que me faz gostar de você, eu gosto do seu jeito de ser, de quem você é... 

-Do jeito que eu sou? Tem certeza? Eu não quero... ficar mais iludida do que já estou - ela estava disposta a ceder à desistência.

-Não, eu não vou te iludir - ele tentou pegar a mão dela, e Dominique não objetou - você é realmente especial pra mim, e eu quero que as coisas deem certo entre nós, me desculpe por te surpreender desse jeito.

-Eu... tô vendo que você tá falando sério - ela murmurou e suspirou - eu espero que eu saiba exatamente onde eu estou me metendo.

-Então, quer dizer que você quer ser minha namorada? - Roger não conseguiu conter o sorriso.

-Eu quero, achei que você já tinha entendido - ela conseguiu rir.

Assim, eles trocaram um beijo de uma maneira mais privada e discreta.

-Não me faça eu me arrepender, por favor, eu gosto muito de você - Dominique pediu mais uma vez.

-Eu prometo - Roger disse de coração, e para Dominique, ficou claro que ele ia ao menos se esforçar para conseguir isso.

Um instante depois, eles retornaram para perto do resto do grupo.

-Domi, você tá bem? - Chrissie perguntou, ao se aproximar dela.

-Não se preocupa, mamãe, essa garotinha aqui sabe se cuidar - ela sorriu para Mullen e depois deu uma piscadela para Austin, Tetzlaff entendeu que tudo estava bem.

Além disso, o grupo compreendeu que Dominique e Roger estavam juntos e se sentindo bem, parecia que o estranhamento entre eles tinha passado e as coisas ficariam bem daqui em diante.


	25. XXV

Tudo corria bem para as meninas do The Duchess. Parecia que toda aquela estranheza inicial de serem parte de uma banda tinha diminuído ao ponto de se tornar minúscula e agora elas estavam mais confiantes e acostumadas à sua nova posição. As coisas tinham mudado muito mais para Mary do que para seu trio de amigas. Tendo um contrato fixo com a gravadora EMI, agora ela podia se concentrar num trabalho que realmente amava e o qual ela conseguia se sustentar sem problemas. Foi assim que ela se despediu da loja Biba, grata pelo período que trabalhou lá, mas jurando que não precisaria mais ser vendedora em sua vida.

Suas amigas, em contra partida, focavam em terminar suas faculdades, Dominique e Chrissie estavam no seu terceiro ano, enquanto Veronica estava apenas no primeiro, era por isso que a mais nova era a mais preocupada em terminar a faculdade, conciliando sua carreira de baixista.

A banda realmente conseguiu um certo sucesso, fãs fiéis que tinham descoberto seu disco e agora estavam obcecados com as canções escritas por Chrissie e Mary, essas mesmas pessoas frequentavam os shows que elas fizeram em Londres conforme podiam. Por isso, não foi surpresa quando a EMI encomendou outro álbum delas, com mais canções originais.

Elas tiveram uma reunião com Ray Foster, tendo Freddie como seu porta voz, mas Mary como sua consciência, não deixando ele falar o que era indevido e que poderia irritar o produtor a ponto de ele querer cancelar o contrato com "The Duchess." 

-Pois bem, as músicas de vocês são realmente boas - explicava o produtor - vocês tem um estilo e tema das canções consistentes, isso é muito bom, então, pro próximo álbum, é isso que eu quero, música escrita e arranjada por vocês.

-Senhor, teria a possibilidade de... não sei, termos um compositor, pra nos... auxiliar com o trabalho, não sei, talvez até compôr músicas pra nós? - Chrissie ousou perguntar, mesmo com muito receio.

-Ah não, Chrissie, você não vai fazer isso! Não vai mesmo! - Freddie se exaltou com ela, lhe olhando de cara feia.

-Eu não concordo como o sr. Mercury se dirigiu a você, Chrissie, mas ele tem razão, devo admitir - Ray refez sua fala - olha só, você e a Mary fizeram um excelente trabalho nas canções do primeiro álbum, então eu confio em vocês pra fazer um trabalho ainda melhor agora, e não se preocupe, vocês terão alguns meses para compôr, então não há razão para pânico.

-Tudo bem, senhor - Mullen entendeu que não teria mais como argumentar contra e talvez, ela teria que acreditar e confiar na alternativa de que ela realmente conseguiria compor um novo e excelente álbum que agradasse a gravadora.

Depois da reunião terminada, elas saíram do local, Veronica e Dominique preocupadas com o estado de Chrissie, Mary também estava, mas estava mais brava com Freddie. Não precisou ela dizer nada ao namorado, ele se sentiu culpado logo em seguida.

-Me desculpa por ter falado daquele jeito com você, Chrissie, eu só... bem, você se menospreza demais, você tem prova de que é uma boa compositora, Ray disse isso, seus fãs concordam com isso, então você também precisa acreditar - ele afirmou.

-Tudo bem, eu sei - ela suspirou, tentando manter a calma e acreditar na confiança que seus amigos tinham sobre ela.

Chrissie ignorou um pouco dessas desavenças saindo à noite num encontro duplo. Roger tinha chamado Dominique para sair inicialmente, agora que os dois tinham se acertado e estavam num relacionamento sério e agradável.

-Você podia chamar o Brian e vir com a gente, isso ia fazer bem pra você - disse Domi, tentando animar a amiga.

-Acho que é uma boa ideia - ela conseguiu sorrir.

Então mais tarde, as duas se encontraram com os meninos, e Bri, imediatamente notou a preocupação da namorada.

-O dia não foi muito legal, não foi Chrissie? - ele perguntou com toda delicadeza possível - correu tudo bem na gravadora? Vocês tinham reunião hoje, não era?

-Sim, sim, correu tudo bem sim - Chrissie teve forças de responder - acertamos os detalhes criativos para um próximo álbum.

-Mas isso é uma coisa boa, vocês vão gravar outro álbum - Roger ficou feliz por elas.

-Sim, eu também achei, mas o Freddie foi meio ríspido com a Chrissie - Dominique contou.

-O que foi que ele fez dessa vez? - Brian ficou na defensiva.

-Ele pediu desculpas depois, disse que eu era uma boa compositora - a própria Chrissie contou um pouco mais da história.

-O que é verdade - concordou Roger.

-O problema é que eu penso que estou começando a compôr agora, então não sei se vou cumprir com as expectativas do público - Chrissie contou seus receios.

-Bom, minha querida, eu confio no seu talento, se você continuar fazendo seu melhor, tenha certeza que vai dar tudo - Brian a aproximou para mais perto, apertando seu ombro afetuosamente.

-E não se esqueça que você não tá sozinha nessa, você tem a gente - Dominique assegurou.

-Valeu pessoal, valeu mesmo - Chrissie falou baixinho, realmente agradecida.

Ela tinha que confiar que realmente tinha jeito para música, sem se pressionar tanto.


	26. Capítulo 26

Finalizando suas provas e trabalhos do semestre, Chrissie se pôs a se dedicar ao seu trabalho. Afinal, já que estava empregada, era sua obrigação cumprir com seus compromissos com a gravadora, mas ela admitia que tinha um bônus nisso, apesar do medo, fazia algo que amava.

Depois de alguns dias sozinha, apenas com a ocasional e frequente visita e ligações de Brian, começou a se concentrar nas suas letras e melodias, e finalmente, chegou aonde pretendia, suas novas músicas tinham a deixado satisfeita, agora ela esperava que pudesse agradar seus produtores também.

Enquanto isso, Mary continuava a compôr também. Das quatro integrantes da banda, ela era quem tinha mais tempo de sobra para se ocupar com os afazeres do trabalho, e era exatamente isso que ela estava fazendo ao máximo. Mesmo sendo diferente de Chrissie, elas tinham isso em comum, se dedicavam ao máximo para fazer seu melhor. Mary ainda tinha suas dúvidas quanto às suas composições, mas ela acabou contando com a ajuda e apoio de Freddie.

Ele veio visitá-la depois de sua aula, ele também estava finalizando seus estudos de Artes em Ealing Art College, e sem precisar de muitas perguntas, ele podia dizer no que Mary estava trabalhando. Além de ela estar um pouco tensa, ele viu os cadernos e folhas espalhados sobre a mesa da cozinha.

-Parece que você tá bem ocupada, meu amor - ele assobiou, vendo a pequena bagunça.

-É, é verdade sim, mas eu tô tentando ajudar a Chrissie nesse lance de compôr - ela se explicou - ficou meio implícito que eu também devo fazer músicas novas, já que eu compus pro outro álbum.

-Sim, você é muito talentosa pra isso - Freddie não perdeu a oportunidade de elogiar - mas qual o problema?

-Hum... - Mary suspirou com um sorrisinho na cara - você realmente me conhece bem, é só que estou em dúvida com algumas músicas, você sabe que eu não sei tocar nenhum instrumento e entendo pouco de acordes, então quero ver se a melodia vai combinar com os acordes que as meninas vão colocar.

-Ora, não seja por isso, eu posso colocar os acordes nas suas músicas, lembra que eu já toquei piano em outras bandas, e sei tocar piano desde criança - ele se ofereceu para ajudar.

-Eu sei, Freddie, e agradeço a sua boa vontade, mas é que, meu amor, não me entenda como ingrata, é que você não faz parte da banda, eu acho que isso tinha que ser uma coisa que as meninas deveriam verificar - Mary tentou ser o mais doce possível.

-Ah tá, eu sei, eu sei, eu disse isso pra te ajudar, mas entendo como se sente, sério, não foi minha intenção - Freddie se sentiu irritado a princípio, mas viu que não valia a pena ficar nervoso por causa de algo tão simples - eu só queria agilizar as coisas pra você e parece que estou me intrometendo.

-Eu não disse isso, na verdade, por um lado, você tem o direito de se preocupar, você é nosso empresário afinal, eu só estou dizendo que a parte criativa deveria ficar sob o controle da banda - ela explicou, mas então algo mais passou pela sua cabeça, o que deixou Mary triste e a fez se sentar bruscamente.

-O que foi? Eu te magoei, não foi? Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo - Freddie se preocupou e sentou na frente dela.

-Eu sei que não, tá tudo bem, Freddie - ela tocou o rosto dele, o fazendo olhar pra ela - o que eu percebi foi que eu só sei cantar, não sei tocar nada, eu tenho alguma noção, mas agora que a banda cresceu eu preciso me aprofundar mais, então eu pensei se...

-Pensou o que, Mary? - ele foi delicado com ela.

-Você podia me ensinar a tocar piano, o que acha? - ela contou sua ideia.

-Eu te ensinar a tocar piano? É uma ideia maravilhosa! Eu vou amar! - ele concordou na hora, muito animado, beijando as bochechas dela.

-Então podemos começar agora - Mary foi decidida e Freddie gostou de sua determinação.

Foram juntos até o apartamento dele, onde ele tinha um piano. Freddie explicou o básico sobre o instrumento, deixando Mary tirar suas dúvidas e tentar tocar suas primeiras notas, acostumando suas mãos ao instrumento. Depois passaram para os acordes, Mary se saindo muito bem para uma iniciante, então ela fez um pedido categórico.

-Agora você pode me mostrar como tocar as músicas que já lançamos - disse ela, mostrando as partituras das músicas do primeiro álbum que tinha guardado consigo.

Com muito orgulho e dedicação, Freddie continuou auxiliando a namorada, até que Mary ficasse satisfeita com os resultados. Só assim, tentando fazer tudo sozinha, tentou colocar os acordes das suas novas músicas, encaixando as melodias que tinha em mente na letra que já tinha escrito. Ela deu um sorriso a cada tentativa bem acertada.

-Obrigada por me ajudar - ela olhou com toda sinceridade para Freddie, demonstrando seu amor.

-De nada, foi um grande prazer - ele sorriu - mas não pense que suas aulas acabaram, você ainda tem muito que evoluir.

-Eu sei, e sei que você vai continuar sendo um ótimo professor - ela sorriu e o beijou, o beijo o pegando de surpresa.

Dava para ver o quanto Mary estava grata e feliz, e Freddie sentia o mesmo, era maravilhoso ver a namorada se sentindo bem e contente.


	27. XVII

Depois de todas as canções para o novo álbum feitas, as meninas se dirigiram ao estúdio da EMI no seu horário exclusivo para gravações. A presença de Freddie ali era ao mesmo tempo, um tanto amedrontadora mas também reconfortante. Em resumo, ele era um cara exigente que no fim, queria que a banda desse muito certo. Outra presença que estava ali, que sem dúvida não era tão divisória assim, era John. Ele continuou se oferecendo para ser o engenheiro e técnico principal da banda e mais uma vez estava ali. Ele era calmo, tranquilo, e sempre deixava as meninas à vontade, se sentindo muito mais tranquilas, o que era necessário, já que elas ainda estavam se acostumando àquelas gravações profissionais.

-Muito bem, todos estão a postos? - elas ouviram a voz de Freddie pelos fones de ouvido - podemos começar, então.

Seguindo o comando, as meninas começaram a tocar, sem muitas divergências ou desacordos, parecia que tudo estava muito bem combinado e harmonioso entre elas. Assim, mais uma gravação foi tranquila, e elas apenas aguardaram os próximos passos de divulgação, o disco ficar pronto e os shows que viriam a seguir.

Enquanto isso, as universitárias continuavam ocupadas com os estudos, Mary se empenhava com os estudos de piano, e Veronica, surpreendentemente, acabou se ocupando com mais uma coisa. John tinha um tempo de folga após terminar algumas coisas da faculdade e então, tomando coragem, fez uma ligação para a baixista do The Duchess.

-Oi, quem tá falando? - Roni atendeu o telefone no dormitório.

-Veronica? Sou eu, o John, eu estava pensando uma coisa, queria ver uma coisa com você na verdade... - ele ficou um pouco atrapalhado devido a timidez, mas ela o compreendia perfeitamente.

-O que exatamente você queria ver comigo? - ela foi paciente, esperando uma resposta dele.

-Você teria um tempo livre nesse fim de semana? - ele tentou não ser tão direto, com medo da reação dela.

-Na verdade, sim, eu até estava pensando em ir visitar os meus pais, sabe? Pra contar mais sobre essa coisa de banda e contrato e tudo mais - a voz de Veronica vacilou um pouco - bom, mas eu acho que adiar essa viagem por enquanto seria bom.

-Por que diz isso? - John ficou preocupado.

-É que minha mãe nunca apoiou muito essa minha ideia de tocar numa banda e quando eu contei sobre o contrato, ela foi bem... bom, um pouco mais fria do que eu gostaria, ela não disse nada, mas tenho quase certeza de que ela não gostou da ideia - Veronica confessou - mas me desculpe, você queria me falar uma coisa.

-Não, tudo bem, eu te entendo completamente, a minha mãe também tinha receio sobre isso - ele contou, tentando ajudá-la - mas pelo que me lembro, o seu pai gostou da ideia, não?

-Ah sim, sim, ele disse que estava feliz por mim, que eu faria algo muito legal que eu amava - ela confirmou, um pouco mais alegre.

-Bom, então você pode contar com o seu pai, não se esqueça disso, quando você se sentir triste, lembre-se disso, que ele está ao seu lado - John aconselhou.

-Tudo bem, obrigada pelas suas palavras, me ajudaram muito - ela agradeceu - mas agora que eu já ocupei bastante tempo da conversa, você pode falar comigo o que queria.

-Ah sim, é... eu... - ele limpou a garganta - eu só queria saber se você gostaria de ir ao cinema comigo no fim de semana.

Ao terminar de falar, John se calou imediatamente, apenas aguardando a resposta dela, cheio de receio.

-Ah... oh... - Veronica também ficou sem palavras, meio surpresa com a proposta - é claro, ia ser uma boa ideia, na verdade, é sim uma boa ideia, eu realmente preciso de... bem, respirar um pouco, e quem sabe, conversar um pouco mais, se você ainda estiver disposto a me ouvir mais.

-Não, não se preocupe, pra mim é sempre bom ouvir você - ele relaxou depois de finalmente receber a resposta positiva que esperava - eu posso te encontrar na sua faculdade, depois pegamos um ônibus e vamos pro centro, está bem pra você?

-Sim, sim, tudo ótimo, combinado então, John - ela respondeu, contente.

Antes que pudesse terminar a ligação, Veronica foi interrompida por uma visita inesperada em seu dormitório. Ela foi se despedindo de John ao trocar um olhar com Dominique que pedia que esperasse um pouco até que pudesse falar com ela.

-Então, o que tá fazendo por aqui? - Roni perguntou à amiga, de bom grado.

-Ah eu só vim ver como você estava, mas pelo jeito você tá bem, bem ocupada - Dominique acabou soltando um pequeno sorrisinho malicioso - eu posso voltar outra hora pra você poder continuar falando com... com quem mesmo?

-É só o John, não é nada demais - a baixista deixou claro.

-Deaky, sério? Ah isso não me surpreende - confessou Domi.

-O que quer dizer? - Veronica não compreendeu.

-Ele gosta de você - a francesa foi direta.

-O que? Não, ele gosta de mim, nós somos amigos - Roni tentou responder a amiga.

-Ele gosta um pouco mais de você - Dominique fez questão de enfatizar - hum, quer ver? Sobre o que vocês estavam falando?

-Ah isso já é invasão de privacidade, mocinha! - Veronica se exaltou e apontou um dedo indicador pra ela - ele só me chamou pra ir ao cinema.

-Viu? É um encontro - a francesa deu de ombros.

-Amigos saem juntos também - Veronica suspirou, com uma mão no rosto, já perdendo a paciência - só vai tirar minha paciência ou mais alguma coisa?

-Eita, não queria te irritar, me desculpa - Dominique viu que tinha passado dos limites - bom, seja lá o que o John quis com esse convite, eu espero que vocês se divirtam.

-Obrigada, agora assim está mais pra uma amiga normal - Roni comentou, ainda um pouco irritada.

-Eu até que tento - Domi deu de ombros - até mais, Roni!

Assim, a francesa deixou sua amiga em paz. Se John sentisse algo por ela, Veronica só queria ser capaz de não magoá-lo.


	28. XVIII

No horário em que John disse que a encontraria, Veronica já esperava à porta da Faculdade Maria Assumpta. Parada ali, apenas esperando, ficava se perguntando no que faria e como agiria naquele suposto encontro, e além disso, em quais eram as reais intenções de John por trás daquele convite, se é que fosse apenas pelo motivo de saírem juntos.

Tirando-a dessa confusão de pensamentos, John acabou chegando ali, sem nem dizer uma palavra sequer, já que se assustou com o estado abalado de Veronica.

-Roni, oi? - ele tentou - você tá legal?

-Ah, oi, John, não, não se preocupa, eu tô bem, só pensando demais - ela balançou a cabeça numa tentativa de espantar todas essas dúvidas.

-Você tem certeza? Podemos ir? - ele quis saber.

-Sim, sim, não se preocupa - ela sorriu, o tranquilizando.

Pegaram um ônibus juntos, conseguindo conversar um pouco mais durante o caminho. John estava contando animado como suas últimas provas tinham sido excelentes e ele mal podia esperar para ingressar no mestrado em Engenharia.

-Puxa vida, são planos enormes John, e eu tenho certeza que eles vão dar certo, você é um técnico brilhante e eu acho que você pode construir qualquer coisa que quiser - ela elogiou de coração.

-Eu que agradeço, Veronica, você é muito gentil por dizer tudo isso, mas eu não sei se sou capaz de construir qualquer coisa - ele confessou.

-O que exatamente você quer dizer com isso? - ela viu que tinha algo a mais por trás daquela frase.

-Ah é só uma bobagem, eu tentei construir um amplificador de um rádio velho há um tempo atrás, mas não deu muito certo - John contou.

-Mesmo? Como assim? - Veronica se interessou pela história.

-Não foi nada demais, eu só tava saindo do metrô e encontrei o rádio no lixo, quase todo desmontado e com fios desencapados e tudo mais, mas aí, eu vi potencial naquele troço velho e tentei fazer alguma coisa com aquilo - John respondeu - mas acabou que não deu em nada.

-Ah é uma pena que a primeira tentativa tenha dado errado, mas você sabe, nem sempre as melhores invenções dão certo de primeira - ela deu de ombros, justificando as falhas.

-Calma, Roni, não é nada demais mesmo - John tentou continuar modesto, mas ele estava contente por vê-la contente com seu experimento.

-Você poderia tentar de novo - ela sugeriu - aposto que com um pouco mais de tempo, paciência, e quem sabe, uma certa análise, você pode conseguir chegar ao seu objetivo.

-Tudo bem, vamos considerar a hipótese, tá legal? - ele propôs - mesmo que o amplificador desse certo, o que eu faria com ele?

-Ora, você continua sendo um baixista nas horas vagas, não é? - ela se lembrou - então, pode usar pra fazer alguns improvisos ou tocar por diversão.

-Bom, faz muito tempo que eu não toco, mas é verdade que eu sinto falta - ele pôs uma mão no queixo, considerando a questão.

-Então, John, o que me diz, vai terminar de consertar o amplificador? - ela disse por fim, esperando uma resposta positiva.

-É, acho que depois de tamanha insistência, eu não posso dizer não - ele deu de ombros, de bom humor.

-É assim que se fala - ela assentiu, decidida, feliz por tê-lo motivado e por ele ter tomado essa decisão.

Todo aquele apoio inesperado acabou derretendo o coração de John ainda mais. Havia um tempo em que ele estava observando Veronica e seus sentimentos sobre ela. Era notório como a admirava, a achava esforçada, gentil e cautelosa como ele, era algo em comum que eles tinham que era raro de se encontrar em outras pessoas. Por mais que John não tivesse confessado seus sentimentos a ela, ele tinha dentro de si a certeza de que ela era a mulher de sua vida, só restava saber se ao menos ela sentia um pouco desses tamanhos sentimentos de John por ela.

Depois de mais um tempo de viagem, eles chegaram ao cinema. Não discutiram sobre o filme, escolheram a mesma coisa para assistir sem terem combinado nada antes. Eles apenas riram da coincidência. Escolheram um lugar no meio das fileiras, não ficava muito perto, com as coisas do filme pulando na sua cara, nem muito longe, onde não dava pra ver a metade de baixo da tela.

Juntos, eles passaram as próximas horas prestando atenção ao filme. Talvez Veronica estivesse muito mais atenta que John, ele ocasionalmente ficava pensando em como contaria a ela o que sentia. Houve um momento durante a exibição em que Veronica se cansou e acabou deitando no ombro de John. Um estralo estático perpassou por ele, tamanha era sua surpresa, mas ele não se moveu, apenas aproveitou o momento de estar tão perto de sua amada. Ao fim da sessão, Roni o percebeu meio ressabiado e acanhado, ela logo imaginou que aquilo era culpa dela.

-Tudo bem com você, John? - ela perguntou, preocupada.

-Tudo, tudo sim - ele afirmou, tentou não demonstrar sua insegurança.

-Olha se você ficou desconfortável porque eu deitei no seu ombro, foi porque eu me senti um pouco cansada e a poltrona do outro lado estava ocupada, então eu preferi deitar em um conhecido do que um desconhecido, me desculpa se isso te incomodou - ela imaginou que fosse esse o problema.

-Não, nada disso, eu... eu estou aqui pra isso, quer dizer, se você quiser, se precisar de um ombro, eu... - ele tropeçou nas palavras.

-Certo, eu entendi - ela assentiu, se sentindo culpada por fazê-lo ficar daquele jeito.

Enquanto eles iam saindo, pensou no que poderia fazer para recompensá-lo por aquele mal estar.


	29. Capítulo 29

John e Veronica fizeram uma caminhada silenciosa até o ponto de ônibus, até que, apesar da timidez e receio, ela tomou coragem para fazer uma pergunta direta a ele, bom, tomando os cuidados para não ser tão direta assim e muito menos ofensiva.

-John, será que posso te fazer uma pergunta? - ela tentou, iniciando o assunto.

-Sim, claro - ele aceitou.

-Tá, é que... eu sinto muito mesmo por ver você meio... incomodado lá no cinema, eu achei que a culpa era minha, é minha culpa mesmo? - ela perguntou.

-Não, não, você não, não tem nada que você faça que seja possível me incomodar, sério - ele deixou claro - eu gosto muito de você, estou feliz que somos amigos.

-Ok... - ela murmurou em resposta, vendo que ele estava incomodado em falar, o que era muito contraditório com o que ele tinha acabado de dizer.

Veronica então se calou e ao fim da viagem, se despediu dele, agradecendo pelo passeio e sem mais pedidos de desculpa que poderiam deixá-lo constrangido.

Dessa forma, as vidas deles continuaram seguindo em frente, Roni tinha as provas da faculdade e um álbum pra finalizar, John ainda estava ali na parte técnica do estúdio, além de ele gostar do trabalho, Freddie fazia questão de sua presença, já que confiava no amigo e achava seu trabalho brilhante.

Assim, o segundo álbum de "The Duchess" foi lançado, e as meninas continuaram na rotina de turnê, divulgando as novas músicas nas principais cidades da Inglaterra. Mais uma vez, seu sucesso cresceu entre os fãs, de modo que elas começaram a serem paradas na rua para autografar discos, o que parecia bem estranho a princípio, mas depois elas entenderam que se tratava de mais um detalhe que fazia parte do trabalho.

Durante esse tempo de turnê, as meninas notaram Veronica um pouco distraída e preocupada. Houve um pequeno debate silencioso entre Mary, Chrissie e Domi para ver quem poderia conversar com ela para tentar ajudar sem parecer curiosa ou invasiva. Era um fato de que a srta. Mullen era a melhor conselheira entre as três. Então, num momento de folga, a guitarrista se aproximou da baixista.

-Oi, Roni, será que você tem um tempinho livre? Eu precisava falar com você - Chrissie puxou assunto.

-Claro, pode dizer - Tetzlaff deu um sorriso singelo.

-Bom, é que eu, nós, na verdade, notamos você meio triste e preocupada, talvez? - a guitarrista supôs.

-Ah sim, vocês não estão erradas não - Roni deu uma risadinha fraca.

-Se quiser me falar o que é, talvez eu possa te ajudar, ou não - Chrissie ofereceu - só se você quiser.

-Certo, eu acho melhor eu falar isso com alguém antes que eu exploda - ela suspirou - é que desde aquela vez que eu saí com o John, eu tenho pensado nele, e no comportamento dele, e uma coisa que a Dominique me falou.

-Ah se a Dominique te falou alguma coisa, isso já explica metade da sua perturbação - Chrissie fez uma piada.

-É, pode ser que sim - Veronica riu - é que ela disse que o John gosta de mim e ele ficou meio arredio quando saímos juntos, eu perguntei se eu tinha incomodado ele de alguma forma, mas ele disse que gostava muito de mim e nada do que eu fizesse ia incomodar ele, mas ele ficou o resto da viagem incomodado, agora eu me sinto culpada, eu queria muito dar um jeito de confortar ele, de deixar claro que está tudo bem, que eu também gosto dele...

-Você gosta dele, em que sentido? - Chrissie teve que perguntar, para esclarecer o assunto.

-Ora, como amigo, como... alguém que eu gosto, eu não sei, Chrissie! - ela se exaltou um pouco, depois se conteve - eu acho que gosto dele do mesmo jeito que ele gosta de mim, tenho pensado nisso durante a turnê toda.

-Bom, pelo que você falou, é quase certeza de que ele gosta de você, então... talvez você devesse tentar falar com ele sobre o assunto - aconselhou Mullen.

-E se ele não gostar mais de mim? - Veronica se preocupou.

-Você aceita os sentimentos dele, vocês são adultos, tudo depende de vocês se entenderem - garantiu Chrissie.

-Não acho que seja tão fácil assim, foi fácil pra você e o Brian? - Roni questionou.

-Não, as palavras ficam meio travadas na garganta, mas quando é pra ser, as coisas simplesmente dão certo, confie em mim - Chrissie sorriu.

-Está bem, acho que vale a pena tentar - concordou Veronica.

No entanto, ela finalizaria a turnê primeiro e só então, de volta a Londres, ela resolveria essa situação com John de uma vez por todas.


	30. XXX

Depois de mais uma turnê feita, as meninas voltaram pra casa com sua missão cumprida. Agora, teriam um certo descanso até terem o próximo disco encomendado, e assim, o usariam para outras prioridades particulares. Chrissie e Dominique se dedicariam à faculdade, começando a pensar nos seus últimos anos de estudos. Mary se aperfeiçoaria ainda mais nas aulas de piano, conseguindo alcançar independência no instrumento e já Veronica, ainda tinha seu problema romântico para resolver.

No fim de semana, ela acordou no seu horário habitual, tomando seu café da manhã e uma boa dose de coragem também. Sem aviso prévio, foi à casa de John, esperando encontrá-lo. Bateu na porta e tocou a campainha várias vezes, mas sem resposta. Antes que pensasse em desistir, percebeu o som grave que vinha de dentro do lugar. John estava praticando baixo.

Foi então que Veronica achou melhor apelar para suas cordas vocais para conseguir ser ouvida.

-John! John! John, tá me ouvindo? - ela gritou à porta de Deaky, até que isso fez algum efeito.

Lá de dentro, ele ouviu a gritaria, meio assustado, reconhecendo a voz de Veronica. Ela parecia com pressa e urgência, então ele mesmo se apressou em atendê-la.

-Veronica... - ele disse meio esbaforido à porta - eu não tava... Me desculpa, eu...

-Tudo bem, eu devia ter avisado que eu viria - ela se desculpou para não constrangi-lo mais.

-Entra, por favor - John a convidou.

Ao dar os primeiros passos apartamento a dentro, ela suspirou, buscando coragem para dizer o que tinha que dizer. Nesse meio tempo, se distraiu e se surpreendeu com o que viu na sala. John realmente estava tocando baixo, mas usando o amplificador sobre o qual eles tinham conversado um tempo atrás.

-Você consertou - ela disse admirada - o amplificador, você conseguiu arrumá-lo!

-É, eu estava mexendo nele e encontrei a solução - ele deu de ombros.

-Fico feliz por isso, eu disse que você conseguia! - ela se animou, mas logo depois sua expressão se fechou.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa grave? - John se preocupou, ao vê-la nesse estado.

-Não, quer dizer, eu... Precisava falar uma coisa com você, foi por isso que eu vim até aqui - ela falou.

-Pode me falar então - John pediu.

-Sabe, John, eu estava pensando todo esse tempo que fiquei fora, sobre eu e você, sobre... Aquela vez que nós saímos - ela desviou o olhar por um momento.

-Certo - ele replicou, incerto de onde ela queria chegar.

-A verdade é que todo esse meu tempo fora me fez pensar sobre você, sobre o que eu sinto sobre você - Roni o olhou nos olhos outra vez - eu te acho um cara muito legal, doce, atencioso, eu gosto de você, e... Ficaria muito contente em saber que você gosta de mim também.

-Eu... Não era isso que eu pensava que você ia dizer quando você chegou aqui, mas... - John deu um suspiro, olhando pra baixo, seu cabelo comprido escondendo seu rosto por um curto período de tempo.

-Não precisa dizer nada, se não gosta de mim da mesma forma nós podemos continuar sendo amigos - Veronica respondeu, um tanto desesperada.

-Não, não, pelo contrário - ele deu mais passos a frente, se aproximando dela.

Eles se encararam por um instante, de pura confusão. John achou melhor continuar falando, para esclarecer as coisas.

-Eu gosto de você, de verdade, desde um pouco depois que eu te conheci, mas eu te achava tão inatingível - John deu un sorrisinho sem graça.

-Inatingível? Não, eu sou só uma garota comum - afirmou Roni.

-Pra mim, você é maravilhosa - John reformulou, se sentindo meio tonto, mas decidido - Veronica, eu queria muito que você fosse minha namorada, você aceita, por favor?

-Sim, eu aceito sim - ela sorriu, meio incerta do que fazer a seguir, mas sentindo que um grande fardo tinha saído de suas costas.

Um pouco receoso, John se aproximou dela, tocou seu rosto com delicadeza, e só então a beijou, o que foi muito bem recebido por Veronica.

Eles passaram um tempo a sós naquele dia, ela contou as novidades sobre a turnê e como estava lidando com o início do estrelato. Quando voltou para a faculdade, Chrissie foi a primeira a encontrá-la. Mullen tinha acabado de voltar de um encontro com Brian e notou que a amiga compartilhava do mesmo tipo de contentamento e felicidade dela.

-Oi, Roni, parece que você teve um excelente dia - comentou a amiga.

-Eu tive, tive sim, mas eu acho que devo isso graças a você também - respondeu Veronica.

-Eu? Mas por que? - Chrissie ficou intrigada.

-Eu segui seu conselho, fui falar com o John e... Bem, eu e ele nos acertamos, Domi estava certa, ele gosta mesmo de mim - Veronica contou com alegria.

-Ah isso é ótimo, estou muito feliz por vocês - Chrissie a abraçou, desejando tudo de melhor à amiga e seu relacionamento.

Tudo parecia correr bem na vida da banda, principalmente sua vida amorosa, o que as deixavam seguras, sabendo que cada uma das quatro tinha alguém especial com quem contar.


	31. XXXI

Com muitas coisas resolvidas, as meninas começaram a trabalhar no novo álbum. Havia algo novo desperto entre as quatro, sua vontade de fazer algo diferente e colaborar com a banda estava mais viva do que nunca, isso se devia especialmente à boa repercussão que elas estavam tendo com o público, mais o apoio de seus namorados. Assim, dessa vez, não só Chrissie e Mary estavam compondo, e estavam bem melhores nesse trabalho, mas Dominique e Veronica também tentaram arranhar suas primeiras composições.

Domi se destacou com o enérgico "Sheer Heart Attack" que tinha muita bateria, o que fazia jus ao instrumento dela. Já Veronica, não se arriscou muito, experimentou fazer uma música curtinha, algo simples, como ela mesma dizia sobre a música, nem esperando que ela fosse parar no disco, mas suas amigas gostaram muito do seu trabalho e disseram que incluiria nas faixas do álbum.

-Eu só tenho uma coisa a pedir a vocês sobre a música - Roni disse depois da decisão das amigas.

-O que seria? - Dominique quis saber.

-Eu não preciso cantar a música, quer dizer, vou continuar fazendo os backs de sempre, mas eu não quero cantar ela como solista, tá bem? - ela pediu, esperando que elas a entendessem.

-Claro, não tem problema nenhum - Mary respondeu de imediato, entendendo a vergonha e timidez da amiga.

Então, com esse acordo entre elas, a própria Mary ficou responsável por solar a composição de Veronica. Chrissie a preencheu com arranjos detalhados de guitarra, enquanto Dominique ficou mais preocupada com os vocais do que com a bateria dessa vez, já que nessa música, a parte tocada era muito mais simples. Assim, com muito empenho e dedicação, o terceiro álbum de "The Duchess" estava pronto, recebendo o nome de "Sheer Heart Attack". 

Mais uma vez, elas se dedicaram à turnê e aos shows, tendo como novidade Dominique solar as canções que ela tinha composto. Sua voz tinha sido uma revelação para os fãs, que também a aprovaram cantando. Tudo parecia dentro do esperado, em vista do que as meninas já tinham passado como uma banda até aqui, exceto por uma coisa que elas certamente não estavam esperando.

Mary tinha escrito "Killer Queen" após uma conversa engraçada com Freddie, sobre madames chiques que tinham o mundo na palma da sua mão e que se aproveitavam disso ao máximo. O assunto acabou inspirando uma música e essa música acabou parando nas paradas de sucesso da Inglaterra. Era incrível como ela tinha se tornado popular dentro de tão pouco tempo, e além disso, esse sucesso repentino deu mais visibilidade à banda, que logo foi convocada para uma reunião especial. Freddie tinha recebido uma ótima proposta e estava louco para compartilhar isso com a banda.

Mais uma vez, ele e a banda estavam reunidos no apartamento de Mary. Ele as olhou, observando toda sua expectativa, se divertindo um pouco às custas delas.

-Anda logo, Mercury, fala alguma coisa antes que eu arranque as palavras à força - ameaçou Dominique.

-Calma aí, Domi - Chrissie tentou acalmá-la - mas ela tem razão, Freddie, acho que não é assim que um empresário deveria tratar a banda.

-Vocês estão ficando muito temperamentais - ele observou - como verdadeiras estrelas do rock.

-Certo, só desembucha - Veronica deu de ombros.

-Vocês receberam um convite pra participar do "Top of the Pops", apresentando "Killer Queen" - Freddie contou, com toda alegria e orgulho.

-É sério? O maior programa com bandas do país? Isso é maravilhoso! - Mary exclamou, mal podendo acreditar nisso.

-Uau, isso é... impressionante - disse Chrissie, bastante surpresa.

-Isso se deve a nós quatro, fizemos um excelente trabalho pessoal, merecemos isso! - como sempre, Dominique as levou a reconhecer o fruto de seus esforços.

Agora, as meninas se concentravam em como seria essa coisa de participar de um programa de televisão. Quem foram os próximos a saber da grande novidade foram John, Roger e Brian.

-Vocês vão pro "Top of the Pops"? Vocês realmente estão famosas agora! - disse Roger com todo o entusiasmo de sempre.

-Calma aí, acho que nem tanto assim, pra mim a lógica é ao contrário - Roni observou - sabe, nós temos um certo sucesso, com fãs frequentes, e acho que foi graças a eles que nós fomos parar no programa, e aparecer na televisão em si, isso sim dá uma grande visibilidade.

-Visibilidade essa que pode trazer muito mais fãs - John concluiu - como se sentem sobre isso?

-Hã... ainda é meio surreal, Johnny, sério, mas estou tentando me acostumar - Veronica deu de ombros.

-Bom, se for como tocar em qualquer outro show, acho que vamos ficar bem - Chrissie disse, pensando sobre a apresentação.

-Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo - disse Brian cheio de fé, vendo sempre o lado bom do que acontecia às meninas.

O sucesso delas era algo que os rapazes também almejavam igualmente.

-Só sei que essa é uma oportunidade de ouro e nós vamos aproveitá-la ao máximo - garantiu Dominique falando por ela e a banda, suas amigas, lá no fundo, pensavam da mesma forma.


	32. XXXII

Na data marcada, The Duchess estava presente nos estúdios onde era gravado o popular programa "Top of the Pops". A preocupação geral delas não era em vão, a audiência do programa era grande e além disso, só as melhores bandas tinham chance de se apresentar ali, o que era uma grande exigência, por isso, elas tinham que fazer o seu melhor.

Ainda se familiarizando com o ambiente ao seu redor e tentando acalmar umas às outras, uma discussão chamou a atenção delas. Era claro que Freddie deveria estar ali com elas, sendo seu empresário e acompanhando sua carreira e tudo que se dizia respeito a ela, mas além de apoio, parecia que Freddie também estava ali para criar confusão. Ele claramente discutia com alguém da produção do programa.

Antes que perdessem sua grande chance, Mary resolveu fazer o que era melhor para evitar uma tragédia.

-Algum problema, sr. Mercury? - ela o chamou séria, sendo muito profissional naquele ambiente novo.

-Srta. Austin, não é? - o produtor disse antes de Freddie, o que o irritou um pouco.

-Isso mesmo - ela foi cordial - posso saber o que está acontecendo?

-Ah nada, Mary, eu já ia resolver tudo - Freddie tentou.

-Eu e o sr. Mercury discutíamos sobre a questão de vocês não tocarem ao vivo - explicou o produtor.

-Não vamos tocar ao vivo? Vamos seguir um play back? - aquilo surpreendeu Mary, mas depois ela compreendeu - claro, é assim que as coisas funcionam na televisão...

-Isso mesmo, o que não torna possível vocês tocarem ao vivo - prosseguiu o produtor - agora que já estamos entendidos, vamos começar as gravações, srta. Austin?

-Claro, claro que sim - ela afirmou, mesmo vendo Freddie irritado.

-Você não deveria ter aceitado isso - afirmou ele.

-É uma coisa mínima perto da oportunidade que estamos tendo, então deixa isso pra lá, por favor - ela foi firme em suas palavras, o que convenceu o namorado.

De volta a perto das amigas, o resto da banda quis saber o que tinha acontecido.

-O que foi com o Freddie? - quis saber Dominique.

-Nada demais, só causando confusão à toa - Mary balançou a cabeça, impaciente - a questão é que vamos fingir estar tocando pras câmeras, vamos usar um playback, é exigência do programa.

-Puxa, sério?! - Domi se surpreendeu.

-Bom, se são as regras do lugar, nós vamos seguí-las - afirmou Chrissie e o assunto se encerrou.

Obedecendo os comandos do produtor, elas se posicionaram ao lado dos instrumentos e microfones desligados, fingiram estar tocando e cantando, o que parecia muito estranho e muito falso, mas mesmo assim, elas se empenharam em fazer parecer uma das suas melhores apresentações.

Com o trabalho terminado, elas puderam conferir em primeira mão como tinham ficado na televisão, assistindo "Top of the Pops" na casa de Mary. O resultado tinha surpreendido, elas tinham ficado bem na televisão, e não só isso, por terem atingido uma grande audiência com "Killer Queen", mais novidades surgiram em seu caminho.

Após mais uma reunião com a gravadora, Freddie foi o primeiro a saber que a EMI levaria "The Duchess" para os Estados Unidos, numa turnê exclusiva. Eram notícias maravilhosas, com certeza, mas ele também tinha suas grandes notícias para dar a Mary, esperando que ela também as considerasse assim.

Numa visita surpresa ao seu apartamento, a encontrou compondo, o que o deixou muito feliz.

-Espero não estar atrapalhando a minha grande artista - ele comentou.

-Freddie! - ela ficou contente ao vê-lo, o abraçando - não está me atrapalhando não.

-Ótimo, eu precisava falar uma coisa com você - ele soava atipicamente nervoso.

-Claro, pode falar - ela respondeu, pronta para ouvir.

-Mary, você sabe o quanto é importante pra mim, o quanto eu te amei desde a primeira vez que te vi, e não há nada que tire você do meu coração, nunca vai ter - ele se inclinou para mais perto dela, segurando suas mãos - você é o amor da minha vida.

-Freddie - ela estava surpresa em ouvir toda essa declaração - eu também te amo muito.

-E é por isso que eu trouxe isso - ele tirou uma caixinha do bolso, mostrando o anel que estava dentro para ela.

-O que é pra eu fazer? O que você tá fazendo? - ela se surpreendeu, sem saber direito o que dizer.

-Só diz que sim, diz que aceita casar comigo - ele pediu.

-Eu... - Mary ficou emocionada demais e começou a chorar - uhum...

Ela assentiu e Freddie entendeu, ele lhe deu o anel, embelezando seu dedo. Ele então a beijou, comemorando conseguir ficar noivo antes que Mary viajasse, era uma certeza que ele queria ter, mesmo que fosse acompanhar a banda na turnê.

Lembrando-se disso, ele ligou para as meninas, as reunindo no apartamento.

-Temos duas coisas excelentes para comemorar, eu e Mary estamos noivos! - ele anunciou.

-Meus parabéns! - disseram as meninas, distribuindo abraços.

-E a segunda coisa é que "Sheer Heart Attack" ficou muito popular nos Estados Unidos e vocês vão fazer uma turnê lá! - Freddie disse com mais animação ainda.

-É sério? Que maravilha! - Dominique ficou contente.

-Isso é muito bom - concordou Veronica.

-É sim - Chrissie disse por fim.

Seria uma jornada promissora longe de casa, mas fazendo algo bem familiar.


	33. XXXIII

Havia uma agitação entre o quarteto de amigas que significava praticamente a mesma coisa, ansiedade, antecipação, medo, preocupação e até mesmo um pouquinho de animação. Roni, Chrissie e Mary nunca tinha andado de avião, seria a primeira vez que voariam e o motivo para a viagem já era outra preocupação e responsabilidade a parte, mesmo assim, elas esperavam se divertir, fazer um bom trabalho e continuarem unidas enquanto estavam na turnê nos Estados Unidos.

-Fiquem calmas, vai ficar tudo bem - Dominique as tranquilizou quanto ao voo - talvez sintam um certo frio na barriga, mas isso é normal.

-Às vezes eu acho que voar é a parte mais fácil - confessou Chrissie.

-Bom, chegamos até aqui, vamos até o fundo disso - resumiu Mary.

Assim que a última chamada para o voo foi feita, Chrissie, Dominique e Veronica se voltaram para Brian, Roger e John, seus namorados estavam tão apreensivos quanto elas.

-Acho que o tempo vai passar bem rápido - disse Chrissie - um mês e meio passa voando.

-Bem, longe de você, não sei, vou sentir sua falta, demais mesmo - afirmou seu namorado.

-Eu sei, eu também, mesmo assim, eu prometo ligar sempre que puder - ela prometeu, se sentindo melhor com a possibilidade de falar com ele todos os dias, mesmo que fosse à distância.

-Tudo bem, vou esperar - Brian se intimidou um pouco, sua voz ficando baixa, seu olhar perdido, até que ele se encheu de coragem e conseguiu dizer o que queria - não esquece que eu te amo muito, de verdade, e vou estar aqui esperando por você.

-Claro, eu... eu te amo também, Bri - ela o abraçou com força, chegando a ouvi-lo soluçar baixinho, Brian estava chorando - não fique assim, eu logo vou estar de volta.

-Eu sei - ele forçou um sorriso quando desfizeram o abraço - eu sou meio dramático, só isso.

-Eu não me importo, tá tudo bem - ela garantiu e ele a beijou, se despedindo de vez.

-Bom, boa sorte, Roni, sei que vai dar tudo certo, continuem sendo brilhantes - John desejou à namorada.

-Obrigada, John, muito obrigada por tudo - ela o abraçou de todo coração, grata por todo apoio que ele vinha lhe oferecendo.

-Olha só pra vocês, artistas internacionais! - Roger elogiou a namorada e suas amigas - você é minha pequena estrela do rock, tô muito orgulhoso.

-Valeu Rog, mas eu tenho que te corrigir numa coisa - Dominique rebateu.

-O que? - ele vacilou, não entendendo onde tinha errado.

-Eu já sou uma grande estrela do rock, nós quatro somos! - ela disse com convicção e orgulho.

-Claro, como eu posso ser tão bobo? - ele riu e a beijou.

-Vê se não apronta nada, tá bom? Eu não demoro - ela prometeu.

-É claro que não, Domi, meu coração está completamente voltado pra você e sempre vai estar - Roger beijou a bochecha dela afetuosamente, a abraçando em seguida.

Sem mais delongas, eles pegaram o avião, dando suas últimas despedidas. Já acomodados, Freddie segurou a mão de Mary com mais força e ênfase, observando o anel em seu dedo.

-É muito bom não ter que me despedir de você do mesmo jeito que os meninos tiveram que fazer - ele confessou a ela, o que a comoveu.

-Eu também estou feliz que esteja aqui comigo - ela afirmou.

Depois de uma longa viagem, um pouco de descanso e se estabelecer nos Estados Unidos, "The Duchess" iniciou o verdadeiro trabalho. Uma multidão as esperava diante de um palco extremamente grande e chamativo. O nome "Duchess" escrito com letras chamativas e fluorescentes só destacava ainda mais sua grandiosidade. Um suspiro fundo foi dado pelas meninas antes que começassem o show, depois disso, estavam prontas para começar.

O som da Red Special de Chrissie veio rasgando o silêncio, num solo elaborado que ela tocou, sendo logo seguida pela bateria ritmada de Dominique. Em instantes, Mary e Veronica se juntaram a elas, e assim, o show se deu início, fazendo com que todo público as acompanhasse, numa agitação e euforia por vê-las cantando e tocando ao vivo.

Esse processo todo se deu em toda cidade que elas paravam, mas elas não faziam apenas shows em cada lugar de parada. Paravam também para conhecer os lugares onde estavam, visitando lojas e restaurantes juntas, mas também na companhia de Freddie. Além disso, seu tempo livre era intercalado com ligações para Brian, John e Roger, cumprindo suas promessas de manter contato e sempre ligar. Nas suas conversas, estavam presentes o deslumbramento e as descobertas que elas estavam fazendo diante de tudo que estavam vivenciando, tanto como conhecer os Estados Unidos, como se apresentar para um público entusiasmado e dedicado quase todos os dias.

Apesar de toda essa aventura, a hora de voltar para casa estava chegando, e questões importantes e inesperadas aguardavam a banda quando elas retornassem a Londres.


	34. Capítulo 34

A última vez que Chrissie falou com Brian por telefone foi quando ela e a banda ainda estavam nos Estados Unidos, o telefonema era justamente para comunicar que elas estavam retornando para casa. Já de volta a Londres, a guitarrista voltou para casa, se acomodando no apartamento que tinha há alguns meses.

Só depois de um bom cochilo, ela foi correndo ligar para Brian, mas não havia sinal de que ele estava em casa. O telefone tocava e ninguém atendia. Só lhe restou ir pessoalmente ver o que estava acontecendo.

Chegando ao prédio de Brian já com o coração na boca, ela usou as chaves do apartamento dele para entrar no local, o encontrando vazio. Sem achar uma pista sequer do paradeiro de Brian, as piores hipóteses começaram a se passar na cabeça da garota, desde ele ter sido despejado ou sequestrado.

Foi quando ela se lembrou da senhoria do namorado, perguntando a ela se Brian tinha deixado algum recado ou notícia.

-Oh querida, fico feliz que você tenha finalmente voltado de viagem - disse a sra. Void aliviada - o Brian está doente, foi internado já faz uns três dias.

-Ah meu Deus, o que é que ele tem? - Chrissie ficou desesperada, querendo mais detalhes.

-Os médicos não me disseram, eu apenas o ajudei quando ele passou mal e me disseram que ele teria que ficar internado por um tempo - explicou a senhora.

-Está bem, eu vou vê-lo agora mesmo - decidiu a srta. Mullen, já saindo com passos apressados dali.

Ela correu pelos corredores do hospital, exigindo ver Brian May no mesmo instante. A princípio, um recepcionista responsável pela entrada do local, estranhou a urgência dela, mas depois, reconheceu a voz da moça desesperada.

-Você é Chrissie Mullen, guitarrista do "The Duchess"? - perguntou o homem, admirado.

-Eu sou, senhor - Chrissie respondeu, um pouco espantada de ver que sua fama tinha chegado até um hospital, não esperando uma pergunta como aquela bem ali.

-Pode entrar imediatamente, esse paciente está no quarto 6 da ala sul - informou o recepcionista.

-Muito obrigada - ela assentiu e foi correndo para lá.

Ao abrir a porta, ficou assustada com o que viu. Seu namorado parecia muito mal, a cor tinha saído de sua pele, sua expressão era de agonia.

-Bri... - ela murmurou enquanto se aproximava lentamente dele.

-Chris? Chrissie? - murmurou ele, sem acreditar que ela poderia estar mesmo ali, seus olhos tremeram, com dificuldade para se abrir.

O médico que estava cuidando de Brian entrou na mesma hora, espantado em encontrar uma estranha não autorizada a entrar no quarto do seu paciente, bem ali.

-Com licença, senhorita, mas não deveria estar aqui, o sr. May está em repouso e não deve ser perturbado - o médico a repreendeu com delicadeza.

-Me desculpe, me disseram que eu podia entrar... - a voz de Chrissie embargou no meio da frase e um soluço de choro escapou, ela enxugou uma lágrima e prosseguiu - eu sou namorada dele, soube só agora há pouco que ele estava doente.

-Certo, tudo bem, acho que no seu caso posso fazer uma exceção - suspirou o médico - Brian teve um caso de hepatite, não é algo muito grave, mas ele deve ficar em observação pelos próximos meses, até melhorar.

-Ok, e... Eu posso falar com ele agora? - ela implorou.

-Pelo jeito o Brian também quer falar com você - ele olhou de relance para o paciente - só peço que sejam rápidos.

O médico saiu e os deu privacidade.

-Me desculpe, me desculpe... - ela disse com certo desespero, olhando diretamente em seus olhos, agarrando sua mão direita.

-Você não tem nada do que se desculpar - ele disse numa voz profunda e rouca, sentindo o peito chiar enquanto falava - o descuido foi meu, não andei me alimentando direito nas últimas semanas, estudei demais também, então, por estar muito agitado, meu corpo chegou no seu limite.

-Eu me desculpo por estar longe quando você precisava de mim, você passou por tudo isso sozinho, se soubesse, eu voltaria correndo - Chrissie falou, enquanto mais lágrimas caíam.

-Não chora minha linda, eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe tanto - ele tentou consolá-la.

Havia muito mais coisas que Chrissie gostaria de falar, mas viu que Brian estava se esforçando demais para responder, o que não era recomendado.

-Eu volto amanhã pra te ver, sem falta - ela beijou sua testa com pesar e se despediu.

Tinha sido um choque e tanto chegar em casa e já se deparar com notícias tão ruins. O problema era que Chrissie começou a pensar em como as coisas seriam melhores se ela estivesse ao lado do namorado assim que ele ficou doente. Enquanto ele estava mal, ela estava no topo do mundo, sendo uma artista. Essa falta de equilíbrio lhe parecia completamente injusta com Brian, e Chrissie se sentiu responsável em fazer alguma coisa que consertasse isso.


	35. XXXV

Havia uma porção de coisas na mente de Chrissie. Era típico da garota se preocupar demais com coisas normalmente menos sérias, mas agora que se sentia pressionada pelos percalços da vida, sua comum preocupação estava ainda mais elevada.

Ela pensava na faculdade pela milionésima vez, aquele era seu último ano, finalmente terminaria seu curso, encerraria o que tinha vindo fazer em Londres. Mas sua vida tomou uma reviravolta inesperada, ela decidiu investir na carreira de artista e agora, estava vivendo um pouco dos lucros disso. Tinha conseguido se mudar do dormitório de Maria Assumpta para o próprio apartamento.

Ela tinha a doce e constante companhia de Brian, um amigo, um apoio, o seu amado. O rapaz era tudo que Chrissie podia imaginar como namorado e até um pouco mais, uma alma gentil e atenciosa, esforçado, trabalhador e responsável. O mesmo Brian que não merecia estar doente agora.

Em meio a esse pensamento, Chrissie conseguiu ser racional o suficiente para ver que ela não era a culpada de Brian ficar doente. Ele mesmo tinha explicado que foi desatento com sua saúde, e além disso, ele já havia lhe contado que tinha uma certa facilidade de ficar doente.

Ainda assim, Brian estava sozinho no momento da sua aflição e angústia. Chrissie queria estar ao seu lado o amparando, não fazendo shows, em outro país bem longe do seu amado. Essa era a questão principal para Chrissie, a partir daqui, sabia que ser guitarrista do "The Duchess" requereria dela tempo e dedicação. Queria estar ao lado de Brian, mas também desejava ter sua carreira, de modo que ele a compreendesse em sua área profissional também.

Cansada desse estado emocional, ela decidiu que tocaria no assunto assim que ele melhorasse, e o melhor a se fazer no momento presente era recuperar o tempo perdido, ser atenciosa e cuidar de Brian em todas as suas necessidades.

Mary também voltava a uma rotina mais calma e diferente do que a da agitação de uma turnê. Ela tinha um casamento para preparar, afinal de contas. Em meio aos preparativos, ficava contente de contar com o noivo, Freddie estava tão empolgado quanto ela.

-Nós podemos pagar por uma grande festa, e nós merecemos ter uma grande festa - afirmou ele - é o que eu quero pra nós dois, somente o melhor.

-Eu também, mas nada fora do que podemos pagar - Mary fez questão de lembrar - além disso, não se esqueça que precisamos economizar para a nossa casa.

-Casa, claro, eu também pensei nisso - Freddie deu um sorriso mais contido, já que tinha uma surpresa preparada sobre isso - aliás, tem um lugar que eu encontrei que eu acho que você vai amar, marquei uma visita pra hoje.

-Certo, vou adorar ir - Mary respondeu empolgada, mas logo sua energia vacilou.

-Você está bem, meu amor? - Freddie se voltou pra ela, preocupada.

-Estou, não é nada, só cansaço, estou bem - ela tentou garantir, mas sem muito sucesso.

-Não se preocupe, eu vou deixar você descansar - ele ofereceu - já temos bastante coisas já decididas, te vejo amanhã.

-Tá bem, Freddie, obrigada por tudo - ela se despediu.

-Não tem de que, meu amor, é um prazer poder te servir - ele a beijou e se foi.

O mal estar de Mary não tinha sido uma coisa repentina, ela não vinha se sentindo bem desde os últimos dias da turnê. Imaginou que fosse ansiedade para voltar pra casa, mas vendo que continuava mal mesmo depois de estar de volta a Londres, outras possibilidades se passaram pela sua cabeça.

Ela fez alguns cálculos em sua mente e chegou à conclusão de um resultado assustador. Não era ruim, era bom, porém inesperado. Só precisava ter certeza de que se tratava disso. Sem mais rodeios, foi até uma farmácia e voltou rapidamente. Em casa, fez um teste de gravidez, que deu positivo.

Mary não soube de imediato no que aquilo mudaria sua vida, no que desviaria o caminho que ela estava trilhando, mas sabia de uma coisa, ela estava disposta a cuidar do seu filho. Ela se acalmou da surpresa da notícia, tomou um chá e ligou para Freddie, exigindo sua presença novamente.

-Eu vim o mais rápido que pôde - ele apareceu no apartamento dela em menos de uma hora - você piorou?

-Não, na verdade, eu descobri o motivo pra estar passando mal - ela suspirou, reunindo coragem - Freddie, eu tô grávida.

-O que? Como? Certo, eu... Não esperava por isso - os olhos dele se arregalaram de susto.

-Eu também não, mas sinto muito se isso estava fora dos seus planos - ela foi sincera, temendo que fosse esse o caso.

-Não, não, isso é uma coisa boa, uma coisa maravilhosa, de verdade! - ele gargalhou, a deixando aliviada.

-Que bom, fico feliz por você ter gostado - ela disse sorrindo.

Freddie a beijou, a abraçou e a girou tirando do chão.

-Nós vamos nos casar pra ter uma família - ele afirmou, olhando diretamente nos olhos dela - ela só começou mais cedo do que o esperado.

Mary o abraçou, contente por saber que o apoio que seu futuro marido lhe oferecia era inabalável.


	36. XXXVI

Depois de visita após visita, finalmente o dia pelo qual Brian e Chrissie mais esperaram juntos tinha chegado. Após uma recuperação lenta, ele tinha voltado ao seu estado original, sem aparentar mais doença nenhuma, e assim, estava oficialmente autorizado a deixar o hospital.

-Aí está você! - Chrissie veio buscá-lo - estou tão aliviada de te ver bem.

-Eu também, você não imagina quanto - ele o abraçou, de bom humor.

Eles saíram do local de mãos dadas, ao longo do caminho, uma pessoa e outra cumprimentava Chrissie. Ela, educada e gentil, respondia sorridente, mesmo se sentindo levemente espantada.

-Essas pessoas te conhecem por causa da banda, não é? - Brian deduziu.

-Isso, eu... Sinto muito se isso te incomodou, você está acabando de se recuperar... - ela lamentou um pouco.

-Não, está tudo bem, fique tranquila - ele garantiu.

Por mais que Chrissie estivesse pensando na aproximação dos fãs, Brian se ocupava de outros pensamentos. Ele ainda precisaria de mais alguns dias para pôr os seus planos em prática.

Seus estudos tinham terminado e então ele focou em arrumar um emprego, ele começou a dar aulas de física e astrofísica. Embora música fosse uma das suas paixões, a ciência sempre teve um lugar especial no seu coração, por isso, tinha adorado o emprego.

Depois de se habituar à sua nova rotina, voltou a pôr seus planos em prática. Chrissie estava de folga no momento, o novo álbum só seria planejado daqui a alguns meses e agora, ela organizava o que era possível antecipar.

Tirando-a de seu planejamento, Brian a convidou para jantar em seu apartamento, sem hesitar, ela partiu para lá com toda pressa e alegria. Se espantou ao ver que algumas coisas tinham mudado ali, Brian agora tinha condições de melhorar o lugar.

-Seja bem vinda, minha doce dama - ele a recebeu cheio de galanteios, o que a fez corar.

-Oi, Bri - ela disse simplesmente, mas emocionada.

Eles se juntaram à mesa, para compartilhar da refeição. Conversaram sobre sua rotina, até que Brian começou a ficar agitado, batendo os dedos dentro das mãos nervosamente.

-Você tá legal? - perguntou Chrissie, preocupada.

-Sim, eu só... - ele suspirou, a olhando nos olhos - tenho um presente e uma pergunta pra você.

-Oh, certo... - aquilo deixou Chrissie um tanto desconcertada.

Ele saiu por um instante, indo buscar o presente. Ela reconheceu a caixinha, que certamente guardava um anel, um anel de noivado mais especificamente.

-Brian... - ela disse, apavorada.

-Eu queria fazer isso desde que você me visitou no hospital - ele percebeu que ela já sabia do que se tratava.

-Mesmo? - ela se surpreendeu.

-Sim, todo esse tempo longe de você me fez sentir sua falta demais - Brian contou - fiquei imaginando como seria quando você voltasse, poder voltar a te ver todos os dias, pensar nisso me deu a certeza de que eu quero compartilhar uma vida inteira com você. Chrissie, eu te amo, e você me honraria muito se aceitasse ser minha esposa.

-Oh Deus, está bem, eu quero, quer dizer, eu caso com você, sim! - não havia como ela negar o pedido apesar do espanto, nunca ela encontraria alguém como Brian e ela o amava muito.

Ele deu um sorriso e a beijou, comemorando sua decisão. Enquanto Brian pôs o anel em seu dedo, Chrissie começou a considerar uma questão.

-Certo, meu querido, isso tudo é maravilhoso, de verdade, meu amor - ela disse com sinceridade - mas já que vamos construir uma vida juntos, tem algo que eu preciso falar com você.

-Do que se trata? - por um instante, Brian temeu que ela mudasse de ideia.

-Quando você estava no hospital, eu pensei que era injusto da minha parte eu estar tão longe quando você precisou de mim - ela confessou - você sabe que o meu trabalho tem esse lado, fãs me reconhecem na rua, eu faço turnês e fico longe, tenho que ter certeza que você entende e respeita esse lado da minha vida.

-Ah Chris... Claro, claro que sim - ele assentiu e segurou as mãos dela - eu entendo tudo isso, faz parte do seu trabalho e eu sei que vou ter que dividi-la com o resto do mundo, de uma certa forma, mas isso não diminui nossa vida juntos.

-É tão bom ouvir isso, obrigada por entender - ela o abraçou aliviada - obrigada por sempre me entender.

-De nada, eu te agradeço por ser assim comigo também e por ser honesta sobre o que sente - ele respondeu.

-Eu prometo ser sempre assim - ela afirmou, sem mais dúvidas.

Realmente, Chrissie tinha certeza que tudo em sua vida daria certo.


	37. XXXVII

As notícias de Freddie e Mary sobre sua família estar crescendo surpreenderam aos seus amigos e família tanto quanto eles mesmos, o que resultou numa pressa acentuada dos pais dos noivos de casá-los o mais rápido possível.

Freddie era liberal o suficiente para achar que aquilo era desnecessário, que não havia problema sua noiva ter engravidado mais cedo, mas pelos bons costumes e também, tendo uma pressa de estar casado com Mary, para que pudessem ter sua própria vida juntos, o convenceu de concordar com os planos da família.

Assim, na data escolhida e com tudo pronto, eles fizeram a cerimônia e festa na sua residência em Garden Lodge, uma mansão fantástica, que Mary tinha adorado desde a primeira vez que tinha visto. Se casar ali era o primeiro passo para tornar o lugar o lar dos Mercury definitivamente.

Devido à ocasião especial, os compromissos do "The Duchess" foram pausados, afinal sua principal vocalista e seu empresário estavam bastante ocupados.

Chrissie, Veronica e Dominique eram convidadas de honra, damas da noiva e admiradoras da festa que seus amigos conseguiram organizar. Antes que o casamento se iniciasse, elas estavam observando o local todo enfeitado e o restante das dimensões da casa.

-A Mary é muito sortuda mesmo, olha só pra tudo isso! - disse Domi, admirada.

-Bem, ela merece, nós a vimos conquistar um pouco disso tudo com a gente - Chrissie comentou.

-Verdade, e ela parece estar muito feliz - completou Roni - só não gostei de ela querer ficar sozinha enquanto se arruma.

-Por que? - Domi quis saber.

-Bem, eu achei que ela quisesse um pouco de companhia uma hora dessas, é tudo tão sufocante e assustador - Veronica argumentou.

-Não, não desse jeito - Chrissie objetou - talvez ela não esteja com tanto medo assim, eu não acho que seja tão assustador se casar, ao menos, a cerimônia em si não me assusta.

-Ah isso é um alívio, ouvir isso de você, a voz da razão que logo, logo vai se casar - Domi argumentou, num tom brincalhão e debochado - acha mesmo que não vai ficar nervosa no dia do seu casamento?

-Não disse isso Dominique, como sempre, você distorce minhas palavras - Chrissie revirou os olhos para ela.

-Mas já se imaginou nessa posição, Chrissie? É uma pergunta válida - ponderou Roni.

-É claro que vou me sentir nervosa, só estou dizendo que a Mary tem um jeito diferente de encarar as coisas... - prosseguiu a guitarrista - ela é corajosa e confiante, vai estar radiante como sempre quando chegar ao altar, mas casamento é algo muito sério, e deve ser tratado assim.

-Claro, nisso nós três concordamos - Dominique encerrou o assunto, vendo que Roger, Brian e John se aproximavam.

-Demoramos muito, meninas? - perguntou Roger.

-Não, nem notamos a ausência de vocês - Dominique respondeu no mesmo tom brincalhão - como está o noivo?

-Hã, nervoso, fizemos o que pudemos pra ajudar, mas Freddie está bem trêmulo - John confessou o estado do amigo.

Antes que eles pudessem dizer mais alguma coisa, foram avisados que a noiva estava se aproximando e que a cerimônia logo começaria.

Respondendo o questionamento de suas amigas, Mary sentiu que precisava ficar um pouco sozinha. Tinha certeza que diria sim, sabia da sua decisão, mas pensava em como seria sua vida a partir de agora. Como conciliaria ser mãe, esposa e cantora. Pelo visto, descobriria isso ao longo do caminho.

Ela sorriu ao ver sua figura imaculada no espelho, sua barriga não apresentava grandes sinais de gravidez ainda, mesmo assim, ela fez um carinho ali.

Se levantou com toda dignidade e desceu as escadas, numa leveza que lembrava uma delicada princesa. Os olhos de todos se voltaram para ela, encantados. Freddie era quem a admirava mais.

Deixou que o sr. Austin a buscasse e então, esperou que a entregasse para ele. Freddie beijou sua testa delicadamente, Mary sorriu e se voltou para o ministro.

Ele foi muito breve, lendo uma poesia sobre o amor. Depois, foi para os votos.

-Freddie, você recebe Mary, como sua esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la, honrá-la, até o fim de sua vida? - a pergunta foi feita ao noivo.

-Sim - ele olhou nos olhos dela, meio envergonhado, mas sincero.

-Mary, você recebe Freddie como seu esposo, pará amá-lo, respeitá-lo e honrá-lo, até o fim de sua vida? - foi a vez da noiva responder.

-Sim - ela disse baixinho, com um doce sorriso.

Antes de qualquer outra coisa, foi dado um espaço aos noivos para que dissessem seus próprios votos. Mary tinha muito mais vergonha que o noivo, mas mesmo assim, decidiu prosseguir com sua declaração de amor.

-Freddie, você apareceu na minha vida de um jeito bem inusitado, mas não tem problema, porque você tornou a minha vida muito melhor e mais feliz, sendo do jeito que você é - ela disse pausadamente - com seu otimismo, alegria, e força de vontade de encarar os problemas, porque você está ao meu lado, sei que podemos enfrentar qualquer coisa juntos, eu te amo.

-Mary, Mary, Mary... - respondeu o noivo, vendo como a agradeceria pelo que tinha acabado de ouvir, pensando na sua própria declaração - era impossível que eu resistisse a você, eu sei, fui muito chato e inconveniente quando te conheci, mas você era uma luz que me chamava e atraía a você, eu não sei como poderia viver sem você desde que te conheci, então, não tem como você ser para mim outra coisa a não ser o amor da minha vida, eu te amo Mary.

Os convidados se emocionaram com os votos, batendo palmas.

-Eu declaro que vocês são agora casados, pode beijar a noiva - o ministro autorizou.

Era o momento mais esperado pelos dois, Freddie a segurou pela cintura e tocou seus lábios suavemente.

Mary sorriu, encantada pelo beijo, pelas palmas dos amigos que os cercavam e por toda felicidade presente no coração de cada um. Eles estavam felizes pelos noivos e os noivos, felizes um pelo outro.


	38. XXXVIII

Os últimos meses foram de agitação para as meninas do "The Duchess", mas nada disso tinha a ver com a banda em si.

Mary passava por cada transformação que fazia parte da gestação, desde mudanças físicas às mudanças em sua rotina. Freddie deu uma folga à esposa e suas amigas, era mais pelo fato que elas necessitavam, não por ser um empresário bonzinho, mas também queria que sua esposa pudesse passar pela gravidez tranquilamente, assim a banda teve 9 meses de descanso.

Chrissie, Dominique e Veronica preencheram esse tempo com os estudos e assim, finalmente, chegaram à formatura, se tornando profissionais de Pedagogia e Relações Internacionais. Porém a essa altura, suas carreiras estavam bem definidas, continuariam sendo musicistas.

Veronica ainda tinha mais um ano de estudo pela frente, mas enquanto não terminava a faculdade nem voltava ao trabalho, aproveitava a companhia de John.

Freddie e Mary se preocupavam com sua família no momento, sua expectativa se refletia em tudo que faziam para o bebê, comprando suas roupinhas, seus brinquedos, preparando seu quartinho.

Numa noite, seus pensamentos não permitiram que Freddie continuasse dormindo. Era como se o que pensasse se materializasse e o puxasse para fora da cama. Quando abriu os olhos, acordando no meio da noite, viu Mary ao seu lado, dormindo profundamente. Por um momento quis tocar sua barriga, já bastante grande nesses últimos estágios, mas achou que isso poderia acordá-la. Se compadeceu da esposa, que estava tendo dificuldade para dormir e finalmente tinha pegado no sono. Apenas sorriu ao olhar para ela e seu ventre que carregava seu filho.

Assim, Freddie se levantou com cuidado para não acordá-la, indo direto para o lugar que não saía dos seus pensamentos.

O quartinho de bebê tinha as paredes pintadas de um verde claro, o berço branco estava bem no centro, acima dele, alguns móbiles com tema de gatinhos, Freddie esperava que o filho adorasse gatos como ele e fizesse amizade com cada gato da casa.

O armário era de mogno, escuro, dando um contraste com todos os outros elementos claros do quarto, dentro dele havia as roupinhas e outros objetos do bebê.

-Isso é incrível mesmo... - Freddie comentou para si mesmo em voz alta - como a gente consegue se antecipar pra alguém que nem está aqui ainda?

Ele deu uma volta pelo quarto, olhando tudo, começando a imaginar como seria seu filho, seu rosto, suas brincadeiras preferidas, se seria quieto ou agitado, tímido ou extrovertido, um menino ou uma menina. De repente, ao pensar nisso, um nome veio à sua mente.

Ele e Mary discutiram nomes de bebês por um longo tempo, sem chegar a acordo nenhum. Ela tinha sugerido que seu nome deveria ter uma homenagem à família indiana de Freddie, mas ele foi relutante com a ideia.

-Não é que eu tenha vergonha da minha família - ele tentou argumentar - é que eu sei o quanto as pessoas podem caçoar alguém que tem um nome esquisito na opinião delas, não quero que nosso filho ou filha passe por isso.

Mesmo assim, mesmo compreendendo o marido, Mary acreditava piamente que os tempos tinham mudado e que Freddie poderia começar a superar isso. Ainda assim, ela descartou a ideia.

Então naquela noite lhe veio a resposta que queria. Um nome perfeito para a criança perfeita que estava prestes a nascer. Com isso, voltou para sua própria cama com o intuito de voltar a dormir. Mary percebeu a agitação no colchão e acabou acordando.

-Freddie, é você? - ela perguntou, sem abrir os olhos devido o cansaço.

-Ah sinto muito, meu amor, não queria te acordar - ele respondeu, falando baixo para não perturbá-la ainda mais.

-Agora já está tarde pra isso - ela reclamou, enquanto coçava os olhos - o que foi?

-Nada, só estava pensando no Conrad - ele respondeu, despreocupadamente.

-Quem é Conrad? - o nome ser estranho para Mary a deixou curiosa e a fez se levantar.

-Nosso filho, o pequeno Conrad Mercury - Freddie explicou cheio de orgulho.

-O que? Você escolheu esse nome? E como tem tanta certeza que é um menino? - ela questionou, querendo mais respostas.

-Eu não sei explicar com palavras, mas senti uma conexão entre eu e ele, eu estava no quarto dele e o nome veio na minha mente - ele contou maravilhado - você tem que admitir que é um sinal claro, nós temos que chamá-lo de Conrad.

-E se eu quiser outro nome? - Mary brincou, contrariando o desejo do marido.

-Nós podemos ter que responder ao próprio universo - Freddie disse num tom de gravidade.

-Ah meu Deus, você é tão supersticioso! - ela riu.

-Mas vai arriscar? - ele insistiu.

-Está bem, me convenceu - ela cedeu - eu gosto de Conrad.

Então o nome foi decidido dessa forma inusitada, e depois da decisão, os pais de Conrad conseguiram voltar a dormir.


	39. XXXIX

Um pouco após o almoço, numa quinta na casa dos Mercury, a agitação de Mary terminou todo o silêncio e calma do dia.

Sabiam pelo médico que aquele era o dia marcado para o bebê nascer, então se aprontaram, se encaminhando para o hospital aos primeiros sinais de trabalho de parto.

Mary sentiu a dor ao terminar de comer e assim, ela e Freddie tentaram manter a calma juntos. Chegando ao destino da sua viagem, que foi mais silenciosa do que Mary e Freddie costumavam ter, entraram no hospital. Uma equipe médica preparada já a aguardava, mas antes que a levassem para longe dele, Freddie interrompeu seu caminho.

Naquele momento crucial de pressa, ele ficou ali olhando pra ela, sem saber o que dizer, a observando, tentando imaginar o que estava prestes a acontecer, o medo, pânico, ansiedade, tiraram as palavras do rapaz que costumava ser tão tagarela.

-Tudo bem, nos vemos logo... - Mary achou melhor dizer alguma coisa, o compreendendo.

Ele apenas assentiu, com um olhar perdido, ainda temeroso e a observou entrar na sala de perto.

Enquanto esperava, Freddie começou a pensar que nunca imaginou que passaria por uma situação assim na vida. Por muito tempo, achou que não era do tipo que formava uma família, gostava da sua liberdade e de viver a vida de um jeito alucinado. Mas aí tudo mudou naquela noite em que viu o "The Duchess" se apresentar. Mary o encantou assim que a viu e imediatamente, Freddie sabia que não podia negar o que estava sentindo por ela.

O sentimento foi crescendo num amor tão grande que se transformou na sua união de casamento e agora, eles estavam prestes a ser pais na prática. Começou a pensar na sua própria infância, em como seus pais o criaram. Eram ótimos pais, mas seu pai era sem dúvida tão severo às vezes, de modo que ele nunca seria capaz de repetir tamanho comportamento. Já era o começo de um guia para saber como ele seria como pai.

Enquanto isso, Mary passava pelos estágios do parto, desde a dor mais pungente, até o bebê se desprender dela, vindo ao mundo.

Finalmente, o pior tinha passado, ao invés de chorar, Mary deu um grande sorriso. Seu bebê estava aqui, e ao pensar nisso, se lembrou de todas as coisas que tinha conversado com Freddie a respeito da criança.

-É um menino? Eu posso vê-lo? - ela pediu curiosa, apesar do cansaço.

-Oh sim, sra. Mercury, eu não sei como sabia, mas é - o médico confirmou, numa voz alegre.

Demoraram um pouco, mas depositaram o pequeno Conrad nos braços de sua mãe.

-O universo estava certo... - ela murmurou.

O bebê apenas chorou um pouco, agitado com o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, Mary tentou acalmá-lo do melhor jeito possível, o acalentando enquanto mexia os braços lentamente.

Novamente, precisaram separar o bebê da mãe temporariamente, foi o tempo que usaram para avisar Freddie que seu filho tinha nascido.

-Oi, Mary - ele disse à esposa, atipicamente acanhado.

-Oi - ela sorriu, feliz ao vê-lo.

-Eu soube que é um menino, afinal eu estava certo - ele tentou uma brincadeira, para se ajudar a não ficar tão retraído.

-Como você disse, era o universo te avisando - ela riu devagar, não se esforçando muito - mas o que foi com você? Está se sentindo bem?

-É que... Me perdoe por não conseguir ter falado nada quando nos separamos - ele se aproximou, confessando seus medos - eu entrei em pânico, o que nós antecipamos por meses estava prestes a acontecer e tudo se tornou tão real, e é isso, eu só... Queria te dizer que te amo, e eu estou muito feliz pelo Conrad já estar aqui.

-Eu também, eu amo vocês dois - Mary sorriu e Freddie a beijou, sem receio de levar uma bronca de alguma enfermeira.

Eles já estavam separados quando trouxeram Conrad de volta. Entregaram ele à mãe, então o pai se aproximou mais dele para vê-lo de perto.

-Ele parece mais com você - disse Freddie - tem os seus olhos...

-E o seu cabelo - Mary completou, acariciando a cabeça de Conrad.

-Bom, pode até ser - ele riu, o que chamou a atenção do bebê - oi, Conrad, obrigado por me notar, é um prazer te conhecer, filho.

-Por que não pega ele um pouquinho? - Mary ofereceu.

-Ah eu... - ele viu que estava na hora de parar de vacilar aos medos e tomar coragem - claro.

Ela confiou Conrad aos braços dele, sem medo. O bebê se aconchegou ali, Freddie fez seu melhor para que o filho se sentisse seguro.

-Não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar de você, Conrad... - ele murmurou, feliz - eu e sua mãe estamos aqui pra isso e te amamos muito.

Por incrível que pareça, o bebê sorriu. Freddie sorriu ainda mais por perceber isso. Mary os achou perfeitos, a definição do que era mais precioso na sua vida até então.


	40. XL

Depois de Conrad ter nascido e seus pais terem passado por todas as emoções da sua chegada, as amigas de Mary lhe fizeram uma visita. Freddie tinha se ausentado naquele momento para avisar seus amigos que seu filho estava ali com eles agora.

-Como você está, Mary? - Chrissie, preocupada como sempre, fez questão de perguntar.

-Cansada, mas bem - ela respondeu - só um pouco ansiosa.

-Podemos imaginar porque - Roni a compreendeu, enquanto observava Conrad, o segurando.

-Pode ser que não seja algo tão fácil assim, mas nós estamos aqui pra te ajudar - Dominique garantiu, muito solicita.

-Eu sei disso, e agradeço - a sra. Mercury sorriu, muito agradecida.

Depois que Veronica segurou Conrad, desejando toda sorte ao menininho, foi a vez de Chrissie tentar pegar o sobrinho. Tendo todo o cuidado de sempre, ela o manteve em seus braços, o observando admirada e sorrindo.

-Você é uma gracinha, Conrad - elogiou ela, se sentindo mais confortável agora, foi então que ela notou Domi meu reticente sobre o bebê.

-Tudo certo, Dominique? - Roni quis saber.

-Claro, é só que... eu não acho que tenho jeito com crianças - ela se explicou.

-Ah mas não acho isso não, você pode ser meio maluquinha quando quer, mas tem um bom coração - Mary brincou com ela.

-É isso que pensam de mim? Bom saber disso - a francesa acabou cruzando os braços.

-Para com essa marra Dominique, nós gostamos de você como você é e aposto que o Conrad também vai gostar - comentou Chrissie.

-Quer dizer que gosta de mim, até mesmo comigo te atormentando? - Domi brincou dessa vez.

-É, eu te aguento, mas não quer dizer que goste das suas brincadeiras - rebateu a guitarrista.

Acabou que Conrad estranhou toda aquela discussão e acabou chorando.

-Olha aí o que você fez Chris, somos um desastre mesmo - a baterista riu, enquanto sua amiga dava um jeito de acalmar o bebê.

-Acho melhor nós deixarmos a Mary e o bebê descansar - decidiu a srta. Mullen.

As três deixaram a mãe e o filho, Mary apenas ficou pensando em como Conrad deveria se acostumar com esse tipo de interação. Enquanto isso, Freddie recebia os parabéns dos seus amigos, como também seus conselhos. Um tempo depois, a família retornou para casa, que mesmo sendo o mesmo local, Garden Lodge, ficava bem diferente com a presença de um bebê.

Aos poucos, Freddie e Mary foram se habituando a serem pais, a estarem sempre atentos às necessidades de Conrad e admirados com tudo que o menininho fazia. Meses depois, todos os amigos puderam se reunir novamente para mais uma ocasião especial. Chrissie e Brian finalmente se casariam, protagonizando um evento mais que aguardado por todos, que fazia todo sentido, já que todos que os conheciam afirmavam sem reservas o quanto os dois tinham nascido um para o outro.

Brian estava muito nervoso, andando de um lado para o outro, tentando se manter calmo enquanto aguardava a chegada da noiva. Em certo momento, seus amigos e suas amigas, acabaram acompanhando seu andar com o olhar, se preocupando com ele e ocasionalmente, sem conseguir evitar, rir um pouco. John então decidiu fazer alguma coisa quanto a isso.

-Ei, Bri, respira fundo, tá legal? - Deaky tocou seu ombro, o encarando de frente.

-Eu sei, tô uma verdadeira pilha de nervos, mas não consigo me conter - suspirou May - minha mente fica martelando várias coisas contrárias na minha cabeça.

-Nada disso vai acontecer - afirmou John - todos nós temos certeza que nada vai impedir a Chrissie de passar por aquela porta e só sair daqui casada com você.

-Valeu, John - Brian se permitiu sorrir.

A conversa surtiu efeito, o que foi um alívio para o noivo e os convidados. Logo em seguida, a noiva chegou. Chrissie Mullen estava aprendendo a lidar com ser o centro das atenções nos dois últimos anos e foi por isso que conseguiu relaxar ao fazer sua travessia pelo meio da igreja até Brian. Sem mais delongas, a cerimônia logo começou e foi nítido o sorriso de alívio que Brian deu quando Chrissie se posicionou ao seu lado. Ela apenas sorriu em resposta.

-Eu, Christine, te recebo, Brian, como meu legítimo esposo, para amá-lo, respeitá-lo e honrá-lo, independente das circunstâncias, pelo resto de nossas vidas - ela fez seus votos a ele, lhe entregando sua aliança.

-Eu, Brian, recebo você, Christine, como minha legítima esposa, para amá-la, honrá-la e respeitá-la, independente das circunstâncias, pelo resto de nossas vidas - Brian fez o mesmo, chegando a beijar a aliança dela.

Assim, depois de serem autorizados pelo ministro, eles trocaram um beijo, selando a união eterna que os tornava casados. A alegria ao seu redor pela decisão que eles tomaram e reafirmaram naquele dia, só os deixou ainda mais felizes, complementando o amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro.


	41. XLI

Graças ao nascimento de Conrad, as meninas tiveram mais um tempo de folga, o que foi muito bom para Chrissie, que tinha acabado de se casar. Ela e o marido aproveitaram a companhia um do outro visitando seus lugares favoritos.

No entanto, conforme Conrad foi crescendo, tendo já cinco meses, sua mãe e as amigas foram requisitadas em seu trabalho. Freddie e Mary se sentiram tristes em deixar seu filho sob os cuidados da avó materna, que aceitava ficar com Conrad com muita alegria, mas eles entendiam que era necessário. Uma longa e dura jornada os aguardava na EMI.

-Bom, é um prazer ver vocês, minhas queridas meninas - John Reid as recebeu de bom humor, na companhia de Freddie, seu fiel empresário.

-Nós agradecemos por nos receber - Chrissie agradeceu pelo grupo.

-Ah propósito, meus parabéns pelo seu casamento, sra. May, foi uma excelente cerimônia e festa! - Reid aproveitou o ensejo.

-Obrigada - Chrissie respondeu, um tanto surpresa.

-Bem, o que preciso falar com vocês é sobre o novo álbum - ele uniu as mãos, ficando sério - vocês conseguiram estabelecer um público fiel, que espera ser surpreendido por cada novo trabalho, então, eu tenho uma proposta e uma missão para vocês.

As moças ficaram atônitas, esperando para ouvir o que viria a seguir.

-Nós queremos que criem o trabalho mais ousado e criativo que puderem, vamos dar liberdade criativa a vocês, mas que vocês possam manter a sua essência original que conquistou o público.

-Certo, mas sinto que há um porém nisso tudo - Domi teve coragem de se manifestar.

-Sim, pra isso, quero que usem o estúdio em Rockfield Farm, fica em Wales - Reid continuou explicando - lá vocês terão um ambiente isolado e criativo, longe de qualquer distração externa.

-E quanto tempo teríamos que ficar lá? - Veronica quis saber, preocupada.

-Mais ou menos o mesmo tempo que levam para compôr um álbum - o executivo deu de ombros.

-Sr. Reid, isso é relativo - Chrissie explicou - podemos demorar de dois a seis meses, teríamos que ficar seis meses em Wales? Longe das nossas casas e das nossas famílias? Sinceramente eu não gostaria de ficar meio ano longe do meu marido.

-Claro, entendo suas questões sra. May, mas ele terá que entender que isso faz parte do seu trabalho - Reid replicou simplesmente.

Chrissie ficou chateada, mas decidiu não falar mais nada. 

-E quanto a nós? Temos um filho que ainda é um bebê, que precisa da atenção dos pais - Freddie objetou, entendendo as preocupações da guitarrista - eu entendo que já que sou empresário da banda vou acompanhar todo esse trabalho.

-É claro que vai, Freddie - Reid respondeu - no caso seu e da sua esposa, vejo que posso abrir uma exceção, mas não esqueça que o disco tem que ficar pronto.

-Cuidar do meu filho não vai me distrair, eu garanto - Mary disse, um tanto irritada.

-Me desculpe se a ofendi - o empresário sentiu necessário acrescentar.

Mary apenas assentiu, séria.

-Estamos combinados? Vocês vão semana que vem - Reid deu a questão por encerrada, e todos tiveram que concordar com seis termos.

Chrissie foi embora chateada, esperando que Brian pudesse compreender a situação. Ele a recebeu com toda alegria, contente por ver a esposa. Ao ver seu estado, o sorriso dele murchou.

-Não correu tudo bem? Qual o problema? - ele quis saber, preocupado.

-Ah é só uma ideia estranha da gravadora - ela deu de ombros, desanimada - querem que a gente fique em Wales por um tempo, gravando num estúdio isolado lá.

-Bom, é inusitado - Brian comentou, surpreso - quer dizer que vamos ter que ficar um tempo longe um do outro.

-Você compreende? - ela pediu a ele - eu não gostaria disso, de deixá-lo sozinho...

-Sei que vamos sentir saudade, mas também, entendo seu trabalho - ele sorriu e a abraçou - está tudo bem, sério.

-Obrigada - ela respondeu e o beijou.

Essa situação toda também não foi fácil para Veronica e Dominique, porém John e Roger também foram compreensivos. Assim, elas se despediram e se uniram aos Mercury numa viagem estrada a fora a Wales.

-Bom, apertem os cintos e vamos lá! - Freddie disse animado por trás do volante da mini van. 

Mary estava ao seu lado, Conrad dormia confortavelmente na sua cadeirinha. Veronica, Chrissie e Dominique ocupavam os outros assentos, além da Red Special da guitarrista estar bem acomodada.

Nenhuma delas sabia bem o que esperar dessa viagem, muitas ideias passavam em suas mentes, antes que chegassem à fazenda, ao menos, já teriam um pouco de inspiração para compor. Tudo que esperavam era fazer um trabalho satisfatório e em breve, voltar para casa.


	42. XLII

Depois de algumas horas de viagem em que as meninas não conversaram tanto assim, meio apreensivas com o que é que estava esperando por elas ali naquele lugar isolado, a fazenda começou a despontar no horizonte. 

Era uma vista bonita, com a grama verde contrastando com o azul do céu e algumas nuvens brancas. Animais como vacas e galinhas cercavam o lugar.

-É realmente uma fazenda - Veronica observou, o que era óbvio.

-E um estúdio! - Freddie fez questão de acrescentar.

-Sabe, eu ainda acho a ideia da gravadora meio exagerada, mas já que estamos aqui, vamos fazer nossa estadia valer a pena - Mary tentou encorajar as amigas, ajeitando Conrad no colo, que olhava curioso para o novo lugar.

Enquanto suas companheiras levavam sua bagagem para dentro, Chrissie fez questão de ir pegar sua Red Special pessoalmente, se assegurando de que o instrumento seria bem transportado, afinal ele era extremamente precioso para a guitarrista.

Aos poucos, as meninas foram se ajeitando em seus quartos, se encontrando novamente nos estúdios de gravação, averiguando o que estava disponível para fazerem sua música e seu trabalho.

Exploraram mais um pouco a região, vendo os celeiros, pastos, campo de tênis e até a piscina.

-Gente, aqui tem piscina! - gritou Dominique, como se esse simples fato fosse a solução de todos os seus problemas.

-É melhor você nem pensar nisso agora, trabalho primeiro, diversão depois, lembra? - Roni a alertou, para seu desconforto.

-Ah vocês são bem chatas quando querem - reclamou a baterista.

-Quem sabe mais tarde? - Freddie resolveu dar uma colher de chá para ela.

Domi se contentou com a possibilidade, acabou que estava se aproximando da hora do jantar e a fome atingiu a todos, até mesmo Conrad.

Chrissie logo se mexeu e foi para a cozinha, era um dos seus hobbies favoritos e a mantinha ocupada, ajudando a lidar com a presente e inusitada condição. Enquanto preparava tudo, sentiu a falta da ajuda de Brian ali com ela, e consequentemente, a falta dele no geral, o que a fez suspirar.

-Tudo bem, Chris? - Domi perguntou, conhecendo-a bem, sabendo que algo poderia a estar perturbando.

-Ah nada, saudade do Bri, só isso - ela deu um sorrisinho conciliador e se pôs a terminar seu serviço.

Roni e Domi sentiam-se assim também, mas elas sabiam que ainda tinham uma longa jornada pela frente. Com o jantar pronto, todos se serviram. Freddie deixou que Mary comesse primeiro enquanto ele alimentava Conrad, o que foi bem recebido por ela.

-Então pessoal, alguém já tem alguma ideia pra uma música nova? - Dominique puxou o assunto - acho que eu já tenho uma.

-Bom, já é algo para começar, eu estou com muitas coisas na cabeça, acho que vou dividir cada tema numa música - ponderou Chrissie.

-Metódica como sempre - Mary apontou, com um sorriso - isso é bom, minha amiga, e você, Roni?

-Hã, eu acho que tenho algo, mas... - ela coçou a cabeça, incerta.

-Ah, você deveria dar uma chance às suas composições - Freddie incentivou - eu achei "Misfire" muito boa, você compõe muito bem.

-Compus bem pra uma música de um minuto e meio - ponderou Veronica - não sei se conseguiria compor músicas mais longas.

-Ei, quantidade não é qualidade - Chrissie foi gentil ao dizer - não importa o tamanho de uma música para ela ser boa.

-Falou e disse - Mary concordou, o que deixou a baixista da banda mais tranquila.

Então todos terminaram o jantar e logo em seguida, Dominique e Veronica correram para o telefone, ligando para Roger e John. 

-Como estão as coisas por aí, Roni? - Deaky quis saber.

-Bom, estamos nos acostumando ao lugar, mas é um espaço bem amplo - respondeu Veronica e a conversa delas se prolongou um pouco mais.

Roger e Dominique trocaram flertes e confissões mais concretas de que amavam um ao outro. Enquanto isso, esperando sua vez, Chrissie colocou no papel uma das suas ideias.

A saudade de Brian a fez se lembrar de uma das atividades preferidas dele, olhar para o céu, observar o espaço e os astros celestes sob o alcance dos seus olhos, a distância entre eles deu mais ideias a Chrissie.

-Chrissie, sua vez de usar o telefone - Dominique a interrompeu, a despertando de seus pensamentos.

-Ah sim - ela levantou e piscou, se concentrando, discando para Brian.

-Meu amor? Que bom falar com você! - ele atendeu, animado.

-Eu digo o mesmo, meu amor - ela respondeu na mesma empolgação que ele - tenho pensado bastante em você.

-Eu também - confessou ele, apaixonado - e como anda o trabalho?

-Ainda é meio cedo, mas estamos progredindo - ela contou - acho que você me ajudou mais do que imagina.

-Mesmo? Bom, fico feliz em ouvir isso - ele ficou surpreso.

-Pois é, te conto mais sobre isso quando terminar tudo - resolveu Chrissie - eu te amo.

-Também te amo - Brian respondeu de coração, prolongando mais a conversa.

As ligações ao fim do primeiro dia em Rockfield Farm foram inspiradoras para o restante das integrantes do "The Duchess".


	43. XLIII

O dia começou produtivo para as integrantes da banda "The Duchess", depois de tomarem seu café da manhã, cada uma se concentrou em desenvolver as ideias promissoras que tinham e torná-las em canções para o álbum propriamente ditas.

Chrissie finalizava sua música sobre o espaço e viagens interdimensionais sentada em um canto, na companhia de sua Red Special, anotando, tocando e experimentando, observando como o som estava saindo.

Veronica começou a colocar a letra no papel, uma descrição do que sentia sobre John, quando estava ao lado dele e até mesmo quando estava longe, como era o caso de agora. 

Dominique teve uma ideia boba, admitia isso a si mesma, mas então começou a pensar na música como uma grande piada, uma tolice que talvez alegrasse os fãs.

Mary tinha começado a trabalhar numa melodia primeiro, uma sequência de sons que começava a rondar sua cabeça, mas enquanto anotava, Conrad quis a atenção da sua mãe. Ela, compreensiva com o bebê, seu filhinho, apenas sorriu e deu uma pausa no trabalho, tentando acalmá-lo.

-Então por que é que você está chorando? - ela o balançou nos braços, até que Conrad parasse de chorar, a olhasse com curiosidade, enquanto fungava - está tudo bem, meu amor, eu sei que é meio estranho estarmos aqui, mas vai ficar tudo bem, prometo.

-Talvez eu possa olhar ele mais um pouco enquanto termina a canção, Mary - seu marido ofereceu, mesmo depois de cuidar do filho durante toda manhã.

-Sinto muito, meu amor, mas estou sentindo que Conrad quer passar um tempo comigo - constatou a sra. Mercury.

-Tudo bem, entendo bem o que quer dizer - ele sorriu para o filho, acariciando sua cabeça, admirando o pequeno - eu também era muito apegado à minha mãe, além disso, ainda temos tempo de terminar o álbum.

-Claro, estamos apenas esperando qual das nossas canções vai ficar pronta primeiro - Mary comentou.

Freddie os deixou a sós, conversando um pouco com o resto da banda, checando o que elas já tinham a apresentar sobre suas canções. Mary, sentada com o filho no colo, na varanda da casa de fazenda, começou a refletir em várias coisas.

Era incrível como ela tinha chegado ali, ao lado das amigas tinha conseguido uma chance e as quatro a aproveitaram, ganhando a vida com que mais amavam, conquistando a fama. Mas Mary era mais do que isso, ela era uma esposa e uma mãe. Num momento, ela foi uma menina e agora era uma mulher. O tempo passava para todos, inclusive para Conrad. Um dia, seu filho cresceria, seria um menino, um belo rapaz, um bom homem, era isso que ela esperava. Que ele pudesse crescer com toda a assistência que precisasse, com todo amor do mundo e se tornasse uma boa pessoa.

De repente, algo contrário passou pela mente da jovem mãe, e se seu filho não fosse como ela esperava, se ele tomasse decisões contrárias do que ela imaginou para ele, se de alguma forma ele a decepcionasse. O que restaria para ela fazer como sua mãe? 

Todas essas reflexões tiveram a sensação de dar um chacoalhão em Mary. Era coisa demais para se pensar num único instante. Respirando fundo, ela se acalmou, olhando para o filho novamente, como se checasse se ele estava bem e se ainda continuava sendo um bebezinho.

Assim, ela teve uma ideia. Trouxe Conrad de volta para dentro da casa, acomodou o filho em um colchão perto do piano, se sentou ali, munida de caneta e papel. Ela olhou para o piano e para Conrad logo depois, sorrindo para ele. Seu menininho se comportaria enquanto ela trabalhava.

Então começou a tocar, experimentando os acordes, cantando uma letra que estava em sua mente. Foi anotando e tocando, até que tivesse a primeira parte pronta. Até ali, se deu por satisfeita com o que tinha criado.

Chrissie então anunciou que sua música estava pronta para ser gravada, Veronica também tinha terminado sua composição. Assim, o restante do dia foi ocupado com as meninas gravando e revisando "'39" e "You're My Best Friend". Depois desse trabalho pronto, Dominique resolveu mostrar no que estava trabalhando.

-Como é que é? - Chrissie fez questão de se manifestar primeiro, a conhecendo bem, sabendo que podia ser meio maluquinha, mas não a chegar a esse ponto.

-É uma piada, Chrissie - Mary corrigiu, rindo - eu acho que... bom, ao menos é engraçada e faria nossos fãs rirem.

-Ah não sei não - opinou Roni - me parece estranha.

-Bom, pessoal, a ideia foi minha, vocês já tiveram ideias estranhas antes e eu não disse nada - Dominique argumentou - eu só acho justo colocarem minha música no álbum, é só uma metáfora.

-Tá, metáfora consumista - Veronica reclamou.

-Tudo bem, vamos ficar com ela - Mary concordou, ainda rindo - pode ser que a ideia mais estranha venha de mim.

-Hã? - Chrissie exclamou curtamente, com suas outras duas amigas olhando esquisito para a sra. Mercury também.

-Prometo explicar pra vocês - Mary respondeu, deixando a questão no ar.

Ela ainda precisava trabalhar mais na música, mas sabia que queria colocar uma variação inusitada bem no meio da canção.


End file.
